The Value of Vengeance
by whisperofguilt
Summary: In present day London England where justice and freedom are nothing but fantasy read in pages of books one man is determined to make it a reality. A man "cast vicariously as both victim and villain by the vicissitudes of fate" has his plans turned upside down when he encounters a timid young woman. Will he continue his path of vengeance or choose an equally difficult path of love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Underground in an annex of an abandoned subway sat a tunnel that lead to the Shadow Gallery, the place where the infamous terrorist simply known as V called home. In a nice size bedroom completely over run in shadows sat V. He was deep in thought as his hands worked through the routine of getting dressed with little effort. He double checked before triple checking his plans within his mind. After sliding his last boot over his foot he gave a quick swipe at the leather straightening the slight wrinkles. In one fluent motion he secured his cape around his neck before walking out of a secret exit of the Shadow Gallery.

Meanwhile on the streets above in a local television building a brown skinned woman huffed in irritation as she poured a fresh cup of coffee into two white mugs with the station's logo on the front. People were buzzing around speaking into microphones attached to the rim of their ear. Two women were touching up makeup for two news anchors one male the other female. The female news anchor sucked her teeth in annoyance before swatting the brushes away from her face.

 **"That's enough. This is the news not the circus. Where's my coffee!"** She snapped.

The brown skinned woman dumped some creamer into one of the mugs and quickly gave it a few stirs before running towards the two anchors trying not to spill the hot contents.

 **"About time"** The female news anchor grumbled before taking a dainty sip trying not to ruin her freshly applied lipstick.

 **"Give her a break Samantha don't go scaring the poor girl"** The male news anchor said with a wink.

Although the woman was grateful for someone attempting to stand up for her she could not help the way her stomach turned at his smirk and wink. Not wanting to seem ungrateful she gave a small smile.

 **"We're live in 5...4...3..."**

The brown skinned woman quickly fled off the small stage where the two news anchors sat and took cover behind the camera men. The man operating the main camera held up two fingers then one before pointing to the two anchor's as light illuminated the two.

 **"And welcome back viewers let's go to Ashley with the weather"** Samantha said with a sweet smile before the camera panned over to the weather girl. Her auburn colored hair shined underneath the lights as she moved around pointing bringing attention to her top that revealed a little too much to be professional.

 **"Evelyn we need you in the screen room"** A woman called drawing the brown skinned woman's attention. Evelyn nodded and quickly followed the woman that had a couple of feet head start.

The day was long to say the least. Evelyn closed the door to her small little office adjacent to the Executive Producer's. She leaned her head on the door and took a deep breath clutching a folder full of papers to her chest. The halls were nearly abandoned except for some of the janitorial staff and a few workers still held up in their offices. Evelyn pushed herself off of the door and checked to make sure she had her identification badge before leaving the station. Her eyes stretched wide as she noticed what time it was. It would be past curfew by the time she made it to her apartment on the opposite side of town.

 **"Fudge!"** She muttered before rushing out of the elevators and through the front door.

Security raised an eyebrow at her but seeing that she did not seem like much of a threat they returned to reading the paper and finishing their dinner.

Evelyn tapped her foot on the floor of the slow moving bus as she constantly checked the watch on her wrist making her more anxious. She stretched her head to see how much further until they reached the bus stop. She bit the inside of her lip and stood halfway out of her seat by the time the bus came to a stop. Clutching her bag tightly to her side she ran down the street to another bus stop only to see a bus taking off. She ran after the bus waving her hands trying to get the driver's attention but ultimately failed.

 **"This is not my day"** Evelyn groaned.

Checking her watch once more she sighed when her suspicions were confirmed. That was the last bus going near her apartment for the night. She would have to hoof it home tonight and that thought scared her more than anything. Quickly shuffling through her bag she reached for her wallet and opened it only to have her hopes sink further seeing that she only held about two dollars and fifty cent in cash. Quickly stuffing her wallet back in her purse she began the long walk home.

The moon sat high in the sky but the street lights dimmed the sparkle of the stars although Evelyn was more concerned about her surroundings to pity the loss of beauty. Her feet shuffled hurriedly down the street as she repeated to herself to remain calm. The sound of a youthful voice shouting in fear drew her attention to an alley.

 **"Leave me alone!"** The voice shouted.

Quietly Evelyn crept to the entrance of the alleyway to see two Fingermen shoving a young boy around. The boy could not have been older than eight and it was pretty clear that he was either extremely poor or homeless. Evelyn turned around and rested her head on the brick wall out of sight as she shook with nervousness.

 **"OW!"** The boy cried out in pain.

This drew Evelyn's attention back to the alley to see the Fingermen beating on the boy who was huddled on the ground trying to protect himself.

 **"Hey! Leave him alone"** Evelyn cried out with anger.

Her bold voice drew the attention of the two Fingermen.

 **"Move it along miss, official Fingermen business"** A short and chubby Fingerman grumbled flashing his badge.

 **"What business could you have beating up a child?"** Evelyn questioned in anger.

 **"Oy! It's none of your business but seeing that you're so concerned you can join in on the fun"** The taller Fingerman said making her stomach turn at what he was implying.

 **"Get out of here you little bastard"** The stout Fingerman said shoving the kid in the opposite direction.

The kid looked at the woman that came to his defense before turning and running away.

 **"Now where were we"** The round Fingerman called with a smirk as he adjusted his trousers.

Evelyn's eyes grew wide before turning and running but the tall and lean Fingerman grabbed her by her dark straight hair pulling her further into the alley.

 **"Let go you pig!"** Evelyn screamed clawing at the man that held her hair painfully tight.

 **"You hear that? I think she insulted an officer"** The man said with a chuckle.

 **"Cheeky little whore isn't she?"** His partner laughed as he began unzipping his pants while Evelyn fought.

 **"No stop! Someone help!"** Evey screamed.

 **"Don't hurt her!"** A youthful voice cried hitting the man restraining Evelyn over the head with a bottle.

The man fell limp to the ground before the little boy jumped off of the dumpster.

 **"You little brat!"** The other Fingerman growled snapping his night stick erect before stalking over towards the boy.

Evelyn was still trying to gather her thoughts as she continued to shake. She saw the Fingerman walking to beat the little boy and she grabbed her bag wrapping the strap around the Fingerman's neck before pulling with all her might. The Fingerman gasped and reached out for anything to steady himself before an idea popped into his head. Rushing backwards he slammed Evelyn into the wall making her release him.

 **"You little tart"** He growled rubbing his neck before throwing her towards the boy knocking him over.

 **"I've had enough of the both of you"** He said reaching for his gun on his hip.

Evelyn wrapped her arms around the child protecting him when a calm and dark voice sliced through the tension.

 **"Who are you?"** The man snapped looking at the oddly dressed man.

 **"The multiplying villainies of nature do swarm upon him"** The figure muttered stepping out from the shadows offering no other explanation.

 **"Official Finger..."** The man started but was unable to finish as the figure attacked him and he fell limp to the ground.

Evelyn tightened her arms around the boy shielding him as she watched the scene unfold before her.

 **"Look out"** She called as the taller Fingerman got his senses back and tried to attack the mysterious figure from behind.

The mysterious man spun around hitting the Fingerman with the butt of his knife like weapon. The Fingerman stumbled back a few steps before sinking to the ground unconscious.

 **"Are you going to hurt us?"** Evelyn asked with narrowed eyes.

 **"I assure you that I mean neither of you any harm"** He said with a deep bow sheathing his knife before offering his hand for her to stand.

Evelyn took his hand but kept the boy shielded behind her.

 **"Thank you mister"** The boy said coming to stand beside Evelyn.

The man who wore a smiling mask and brimmed hat gave a slight bow acknowledging the boy's thanks.

 **"It is dangerous for you and your son to be out past curfew"** The masked man said simply.

 **"She ain't my mother"** The boy said offended.

 **"Oh well I offer my apologies"** He said to the boy who stood proudly.

 **"Well thank you for saving us ummm..sir...but I should make sure he gets home"** Evelyn said looking at the little boy beside her.

 **"I can take care of myself"** The boy said narrowing his eyes.

 **"Really? Because if it were not for me you would still be getting beat by the Fingermen"** She said bluntly.

 **"And if it weren't for me you'd be worse off than me"** The boy spat back.

Evelyn narrowed her eyes at the boy before a chuckle reminded the two they were not alone in the alleyway.

 **"This is true. To show how thankful I am how about I make you a nice hot meal and a warm place to sleep"** Evelyn said making sure she chose her words carefully. It was pretty clear that the little boy was prideful and she did not want to sound like she was offering charity.

The boy's brows furrowed seeming to consider the offer.

 **"You are welcome to the offer as well"** Evelyn said turning to the masked man and felt her face brighten with the weird sense he had been staring at her.

 **"I am honored by your generosity although I am afraid I will have to decline. However I will gladly make sure you two are returned safely"** The masked man said.

 **"Well I do live a little ways away"** Evelyn said with a sigh.

 **"Perhaps I can offer a solution to ease your tedious journey"** The masked man said gently.

 **"Alright"** Evelyn said before glancing to the dirt covered lad beside her who seemed skeptical.

 **"If you would follow me"** The man said disappearing back into the shadows.

Evelyn did not know what came over but she took the boy's hand and followed her masked savior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Evelyn groaned as her alarm clock blared in her ears. Burying her head further into her fluffy pillows she briefly considered if she really needed this job and immediately her consciousness answered her with a yes. Grumbling with annoyance she smacked the button to quiet her alarm and sat up in her bed as if she was possessed and by the looks of her she could definitely pass as it. Rubbing her dark ringed eyes she glanced at her clock wondering why it was set so early and jumped out of bed when she remembered. Cracking her door open she saw the little boy who looked like a completely different person now that he was washed and laying in clean clothes. She smiled before quietly closing her door and showering before getting dressed. The little boy was already awake when she walked into the living room staring at the blackened screen of her television.

 **"It's ok you can watch cartoons if you want"** Evelyn shrugged before pulling out a frying pan preparing to make breakfast.

The smell of cooking meat, eggs and pancakes filled the small apartment making the boys mouth water but he could barely take his attention from the characters running across the screen.

 **"Go wash up breakfast will be out in a minute"** Evelyn called from over her shoulder.

The boy gave one last look at the screen before heading into the bathroom where Evelyn left a toothbrush, towels and his clothes now cleaned and neatly folded on the sink. Soon the boy emerged from the bathroom cleaned and changed. The boy reached for a sausage only to have his hand popped by Evelyn.

 **"We have to say grace first"** She smiled before taking his hand.

She saw his confused expression before she shut her eyes.

 **"Bow your head and close your eyes"** Evelyn said gently before beginning prayer.

The boy ate and even had seconds which made Evelyn smile.

 **"So what's your name?"** Evelyn asked casually as she shoved a fork full of food into her mouth.

There was silence for a few minutes as the boy stared down at his food. He scooped a fork full up but before he ate it he looked up at Evelyn.

 **"My friends call me Slick"** He answered as he continued eating.

 **"Well Slick I have to get to work soon but there's a nice woman downstairs that can watch you while I'm gone"**

 **"I can take care of myself"** He said with a saddened look but it fell to determination.

 **"Yes but it would make me feel better. If something were to happen I would not know until hours later"**

 **"Well...ok"** Slick said with a defeated look.

 **"Great. Her name is Mrs. Thomas. She watches some of the neighborhood kids so you'll make some more friends too. It'll be fun. I'll be back around six thirty"** Evelyn said taking his empty plate and glass.

Fumbling around the room Evelyn grabbed her bag and other essentials for the day and swiped her keys off of the counter.

 **"Alright let's go"**

Slick and Evelyn maneuvered around others who were hustling on their way to work or dropping their kids off before coming to a door on the first floor of the apartment building. Children laughing could be heard on the other side before Evelyn raised her fist to knock loudly.

A young woman a few years younger than Evelyn answered the door with a baby on her hip.

 **"Hi Rose is your mother here?"** Evelyn questioned.

 **"Mom!"** The girl shouted over the children as she bounced the baby to keep him calm.

An older woman barely showing grey answered the door with a smile.

 **"Evelyn how nice to see you"** The woman called giving her a big hug.

 **"Hi Mrs. Thomas. It's nice to see you too. I'm sorry to do this on such short notice but I was wondering if you would watch someone for me. Slick this is Mrs. Thomas"** Evelyn said introducing the young boy who was taking in the scene on the other side of the apartment.

 **"Slick say hello"** Evelyn nudged.

 **"Hi"** The boy said simply as he continued to stare ahead.

 **"Hello Slick it's nice to meet you why don't you go play"**

Slick gave a look to Evelyn as if silently asking her permission.

 **"It's ok remember I'll be back after work alright"**

Slick nodded and eased his way inside but still lingered by the door.

 **"Thank you so much Mrs. Thomas. Will Fifty cover it?"** Evelyn questioned.

 **"Sure thing sweety. Don't worry we'll take good care of Slick"**

Evelyn could still see that Slick was worried.

 **"Hey Slick come here"** Evelyn called.

He quickly rushed over towards her.

 **"I know a new place can be scary but I'll be back right after work ok. It helps if you try to have fun it makes the time fly by and Rose tells the best stories"**

Debating on whether to hug him or not Evelyn decided to ruffle his hair playfully before letting him go. Mrs. Thomas closed the door and Evelyn rushed to catch her first bus to her job.

Evelyn stretched before leaving the bus and walking into the television station. After making her way past security she piled into one of the elevators and rode to her floor. Like always everyone was buzzing around chatting, yelling or nose deep in paperwork. Pouring a mug of coffee she headed to her office saying good morning to Mr. Jacobs, the Executive Producer and placing the mug on his desk as he argued with someone over the phone. She smirked and headed to her desk logging into the computer system when there was a knock on her door. Mr. Jacobs stood red faced and slightly flustered from his conversation but smiled at Evelyn.

 **"Forgive me Evelyn I did not mean to be rude"** He apologized.

 **"It's alright but you really should watch that blood pressure of yours"** Evelyn scolded lightly.

Mr. Jacobs chuckled before taking a sip of his coffee.

 **"Actually don't get too comfortable at your desk today you'll be leaving soon"** He said casually.

Evelyn stopped what she was doing to stare at the older gray haired man with shock expecting the worse.

 **"Oh no forgive me dear girl I did not mean to frighten you. It is just the assistant at BNB just walked out and Nicolette is completely lost without her. We have three new shows airing today and one of our studios is being renovated...anyway long story short I will need you to help Nicolette at BNB. Is that alright?"** Mr. Jacobs asked.

 **"Yes that is fine but I have no clue on how to get there"**

 **"Oh don't worry about that the network will be picking you up downstairs any minute now actually"** Mr. Jacobs said checking his watch.

 **"Well is this just for today?"** Evelyn asked gathering her things once again.

 **"For the next few weeks I'm afraid. I do not know what I will do without you"** Mr. Jacobs said with a chuckle.

 **"I'm sure you will be fine just remember your meeting with Mr. Miles has been moved from one o'clock to three o'clock"** Evelyn said writing down the information and handing him the sticky note.

 **"What is it with women and sticky notes?"** Mr. Jacobs said with a slight frown before taking the note.

Evelyn smiled before leaving the office and heading back downstairs. She did not have to wait long when a SUV with the BNB lettering and symbol pulled up to the curb of the building. Evelyn flashed her ID badge through the window and the driver opened the door.

 **"Mornin' miss nice weather we're havin"** The driver said in a combination of English and Irish accent.

 **"Yes very nice. I'm Evelyn nice to meet you"**

 **"The name is Eric and it's nice to meet you too. I'll be your driver to the BNB this week"**

 **"Nice to meet you Eric"** Evelyn said with a sigh as Eric pulled the SUV into traffic and headed towards the station.

Evelyn's jaw dropped slightly as they neared the sky scraper that was completely encased in glass. There was a valet at the front door which is where Eric dropped her off.

 **"Thanks Eric"**

 **"Good day miss"** Eric called before leaving.

Evelyn stared up at the sky scraper once more before making her way inside. Security stopped her after seeing her badge did not match the BNB.

 **"I'm here for Nicolette"** Evelyn said calmly and waited for them to call the Producer.

 **"Oh thank God you are here!"** A wiry looking woman called in excitement.

Evelyn turned towards the voice only to be encased in a bone crushing hug.

 **"You must be Nicolette?"** Evelyn said with an awkward smile.

 **"Yes yes oh my goodness I totally forgot about your pass. Well no matter we'll handle that later today I hope we have the time anyway come come follow me"** The woman rattled on without seeming to take a breath.

Evelyn watched the security guards snicker in amusement apparently familiar with the hyper young woman. Nicolette sped through introductions as they passed various employees until they came to a stout man with short auburn hair trimmed in a professional style. Women chatted away with him as they did his makeup and brushed his hair.

 **"Ah Gordon how lovely we caught you. This is Evelyn she will be taking over your show for a few weeks. Oh my goodness is that the time already I have to get going. Have a great show"** Nicolette called before rushing off.

Evelyn stood dumbfounded for a few seconds before trying to catch up with the woman.

 **"Wait Nicolette!"** Evelyn called but soon lost the woman in the crowds of people.

 **"Everything alright?"** Gordon questioned out loud.

Evelyn turned in his direction not sure if he was speaking to her.

 **"No everything is not alright. I am only an assistant. I get coffee and handle paperwork. No one said anything about running a show"** Evelyn called out with slight irritation.

 **"Well surely you did not plan on fetching coffee all of your life?"** Gordon questioned in amusement.

 **"I...well that's not what I meant"** Evelyn said slightly flustered.

 **"Don't worry monkeys could run this network, actually they do. It's not hard you'll get the hang of it...eventually"** Gordon smiled.

 **"Well ladies I hate to leave you but London awaits"** Gordon chuckled before leaving his seat and heading further into the studio. Evelyn followed after him as a man shoved a headset to her and yelled at the camera to get ready.

Evelyn secured the headset and prayed for the best as the count down for the show began.

Seeing that most of Gordon's show was live there was not much she could do and she cringed silently at some of the topics and jesting he did at the expense of Chancellor Sutler. Evelyn's eyes darted from side to side expecting to see the secret police any second.

 **"Cut. Alright let's break for lunch"** A voice shouted as everyone dispersed.

Evelyn clutched her chest and tried to calm her breathing seeing that half of the day was almost over.

 **"You did a fabulous job Evelyn"** Gordon cheered.

 **"I did not say anything"** Evelyn said wondering if he was making a joke at her expense.

 **"Yes well people around here tend to talk too much"** Gordon smirked.

 **"I should probably hurry and grab lunch Mr. Gordon. Excuse me"**

 **"Please just call me Gordon everyone does and speaking of lunch I am quite peckish myself do you mind if I join you"**

Actually she did something about Gordon seemed to scream trouble and after her encounter with the Fingermen she did not want to get on the secret police's radar.

 **"No not at all"** She said with a smile.

 _Coward._ She scolded.

 **"Do you mind if we take my car?"** Gordon questioned.

 **"No but I should let my driver know so that he can get lunch"** Evelyn said rushing towards the elevator.

 **"Wonderful I shall meet you at the Valet shortly"** Gordon said taking her hand and kissing the back of it before disappearing towards his dressing room.

 **"What the hell is going on?"** Evelyn questioned to herself although it was loud enough for some people to look at her like she was crazy.

Evelyn rolled her eyes at the stares and headed downstairs to see if the could find Eric. He was waiting patiently by Valet until she informed him she would not need a ride for lunch.

 **"Are you sure?"** Eric questioned.

 **"Miss Evelyn are you ready?"** Gordon called from behind her.

 **"Honestly I have no idea"** Evelyn mumbled.

 **"Is that guy hastlin' ya?"** Eric questioned.

 **"No I'm fine but thank you for your concern. I shall see you later"** Evelyn smiled before walking towards Gordon who held a door to a black limo open for her.

Evelyn thought the whole scene was a little over the top however it was starting to surprise her less and less. Gordon made pleasant conversation until the limo pulled up to a fancy looking Bistro restaurant. Gordon hopped out and held the door open for Evelyn who thanked him and followed him inside. The maître d' smiled widely at Gordon's entrance and immediately showed the two to a table with a beautiful view.

 **"So how did a coffee girl become Producer of the BNB?"** Gordon teased lightly.

 **"Very funny Mr. Gordon"** Evelyn said humorlessly.

 **"Forgive me I did not mean to offend you. You just seem different than everyone else"**

 **"What do you mean?"**

 **"You seem as if you actually care. Those who aren't trying to fatten their wallets are in it for a chance at fame or landing a famous wife or husband"** Gordon said slightly harshly.

Evelyn did not take offense to it as she sipped her water.

 **"I like my job. Mr. Jacobs is really sweet and although there are difficulties that can be said for any profession. It could be much worse"**

 **"Spoken like a true lady"** Gordon smiled entertained.

 **"Yes well to be honest I did not plan to go into the television business"** Evelyn chuckled.

 **"What did you want to do?"** He asked.

 **"I have no idea. I changed my major in college more times than I could count and settled on Journalism only because I wouldn't have graduated on time if I changed it again. Plus I didn't have the money to keep going"** Evelyn said honestly.

 **"I just love writing not necessarily for the news but it pays the bills"** Evelyn smiled as a waitress brought their food.

 **"Well that's enough about me what about you Mr. Gordon. When did you know you wanted to be a TV star?"** Evelyn questioned making Gordon chuckle amused.

 **"To be honest I fell into the job actually. I wanted nothing to do with this type of life but as you say it pays the bills"** Gordon smiled.

Lunch was surprisingly pleasant and Evelyn was glad she agreed to join him. Aside from some of the flashing cameras from guests and paparazzi she enjoyed herself and learned a little more about Gordon who she may have judged too harshly. Although he was a gentleman she could easily see through his facade of happiness but decided not to comment on it. Times had been rough on everyone with disappearances, kidnappings, outbreaks of diseases and secret facilities. Many pretended not to notice but to be honest Sutler and his men were not fooling anyone. Nearly everyone in London knew someone that had been black bagged never to be seen again.

 **"Is something the matter?"** Gordon asked in concern.

 **"What? Oh no sorry"** Evelyn said placing a smile back on her face.

 **"I hope you do not think me too forward but I was wondering if I could ask you something?"**

 **"Depends on what your question is"** Evelyn said skeptically.

Gordon chuckled.

 **"Well I guess I'll just ask. There is a dinner party coming up and I would be honored if you accompanied me"**

 **"Well that is very sweet of you Mr. Gordon but aren't supermodels more your speed"** Evelyn teased.

 **"Yes well if you were not wearing that badge I am sure many would mistake you for one"** He smiled.

 **"You are quite the charmer"** Evelyn said amused. **"Sure why not"**

 **"Great it is this Saturday. I will pick you up at eight o' clock"**

 **"Sounds great"** Evelyn agreed.

Gordon stood before pulling her chair out and they headed back to the limo. Gordon opened the door for her to exit and kissed the back of her hand. Evelyn smirked and waved goodbye before walking back upstairs to work.

Like everyday she was incredibly glad that the day was over and her mind began wondering what she was going to make for dinner and wondered if Slick liked something in particular. Maybe she could figure out what his favorite food was. To be honest she was excited to go home. She lived alone for so long she was happy to know there was going to be someone waiting for her when she came home. Seeing that she was getting a ride she made a stop to pick up a toy for Slick. Waving goodbye and thanking Eric once again she quickly made her way inside although she was nearly fifteen minutes early than she told Slick she would return. However being early seemed better than being late especially seeing that he was so afraid of leaving her side. Evelyn knocked happily on Mrs. Thomas' door. Mrs. Thomas smiled but once she saw who it was her smile fell. Evelyn wondered what could have caused her frown.

 **"Hi. I'm here to pick up Slick. How did he do today?"** Evelyn questioned in slight concern.

 **"Oh Evelyn. I tried to reach you at work but they said you weren't in the office today"**

 **"Yes I was needed at the BNB today. Is something wrong? Did something happen?"** Evelyn questioned in concern as her eyes swept through what she could see of the apartment.

 **"Where's Slick?"**

 **"I'm sorry sweetheart but he left"**

 **"What do you mean he left?"** Evelyn asked slightly harsh.

 **"He ran away"**

 **"Are you sure? Are sure nothing happened to him? Did someone take him?"** Evelyn asked nearly in hysterics.

 **"I'm sure. He said he was going to the bathroom and when Rose went to check on him after a while the window was open and he was gone. I'm sorry Evelyn. That was a sweet thing you did for him though"** Mrs. Thomas said trying to comfort Evelyn although it did not do much.

Evelyn smiled and thanked the woman before leaving to head upstairs. Taking a look at the toy she placed it on the kitchen table with sad eyes. Opening her freezer she flipped through her options before heating up a TV dinner and pouring something to drink. Folding up the sheets to wash she threw them in the dirty clothes hamper and walked back into the kitchen hearing the ding of the microwave. Grabbing a fork out of the drawer she flopped on the couch and turned on the television picking at her once frozen dinner.

After finishing her dinner and chugging the rest of the juice in her glass she flipped the television off throwing the tray away and washing her glass and fork before placing them on a drying rack. Her eyes fell on the toy still nestled in it's package and sighed deeply before going to bed. Why was she so upset over Slick leaving? I mean it wasn't like they were related or anything and she did only promise him a hot meal and a place to sleep for the night. Evelyn tossed and turned in her covers as she began to worry about the young boy all alone on the streets. There was nothing she could do about it right? She tossed to the other side of her bed knowing she wasn't going to get any sleep. Checking the clock she still had a few hours before curfew. Throwing on a pair of boots, coat and grabbing a flash light she went to go search the streets.

Hours and a few blisters later Evelyn returns to her apartment feeling worse than before but at least she can say she tried. Throwing the flashlight on the couch she stumbled to her bed in exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Maybe tomorrow would be better. Yeah that's how she made it through another day hope for a better tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Evelyn spent the day shopping around for formal dresses seeing that she didn't own anything that she felt was appropriate enough for the dinner party. The most Evelyn dressed up for was a few weddings and her highschool prom and truth be told she wore her prom dress to two of those weddings. Evelyn hummed happily to herself as the bus wheezed down to her bus stop. She could not help but stare out of the windows hoping on the off chance to see Slick. Evelyn sighed as she pulled the chord nearing her apartment building. Placing the dress bag and shopping bag on her bed she waltzed into her bathroom. It took her longer than planned but seeing that she was excited she did not mind not having down time.

Evelyn smiled as the dress seemed as fabulous in the mirrors of her apartment as it did in the mirrors of the store. The dress was completely black with a V-neck that showed just a hint of cleavage. The dress was form fitting and floated loosely behind. Once she saw it she immediately thought of Audrey Hepburn. She only hoped it looked as great on her as it did in her mind. Sliding on her heels she reached her hands out to steady herself before taking a few cautious steps. Reaching into the bag she took out a small bag and placed the collar necklace covered in various rhinestones and metal designs around her neck. Taking the large rollers out of her hair she gently ran her fingers through the waves and sprayed on her expensive perfume she only wore on special occassions. Grabbing her clutch off of her bed she placed her things inside when she heard the sound of a horn. Looking out of her window she saw a white limo with Gordon leaning against the door. She waved to Gordon who gave a smile and small wave in return.

Double checking to make sure she had everything she grabbed her clutch and locked her door before carefully making her way downstairs. After barely making it down the first flight alive she took the shoes off and walked downstairs. Gordon raised a brow at the beauty before him.

 **"You look beautiful Evelyn"** Gordon said honestly before kissing the back of her hand.

 **"Thanks. I almost murdered myself in these shoes. You don't mind do you"** Evelyn questioned with the shoes in her hand.

 **"Not in the slightest"** Gordon said opening the door for her.

 **"You look incredibly handsome yourself. Is there someone at this party you are trying to impress?"** Evelyn questioned.

 **"You have quite an imagination"** Gordon chuckled offering her an empty champagne glass before opening a bottle.

 **"A toast to us. May we find what we are searching for in life"** Gordon said slightly cryptic before downing his glass and instantly refilling it.

 **"To happiness and may it not only be a pursuit"** Evelyn said with an understanding smile.

Gordon gave a genuine smile before clinking his glass with her own. Evelyn laughed from their conversation before they pulled up to a beautiful and expensive looking hotel. Evelyn wrapped an arm around Gordon's arm as he ushered them both inside. The ceilings were dripping in chandeliers that looked to be made out of diamonds. They sparkled and shined as a red carpet lead the way to the swanky dinner party.

 **"Some of these people are insufferable just try to smile although I would not hold it against you if you threw a drink or two"** Gordon chuckled.

 **"Behave"** Evelyn said trying not to burst into laughter.

The room they came to was in a word, huge. There were a few floating dance floors scattered around the room as a live band played on a small stage. Dinner tables filled the open spaces however there was plenty of standing room and many seemed to be gathered by the bar. Women were covered in jewels and furs as they held onto the arms of their husbands or companions. Men were dressed in tuxedos which did not offer much differentiation except for Gordon who seemed to stand out among the others.

 **"Shall we?"** Gordon asked making his way to the bar.

 **"I think the champagne was enough for me but I will not stop your fun"** Evelyn smiled.

 **"Perhaps you are right. Good lord here comes Governer Brooks. Perhaps I should have downed that scotch when I had the chance"** Gordon muttered with a smile so others would not detect his harsh words.

Evelyn chuckled before the Governor and his companion for the evening were in earshot.

 **"Ah Gordon a pleasure to see you this evening, and who is this beauty on your arm this time"** The Governor smiled giving Evelyn a once over making his date narrow her eyes.

 **"Governor this is Miss Evelyn Dunas"** Gordon said causing me to look slightly surprised but seeing that he was famous it would not be hard for him to get information especially about a woman that worked for the same Network.

 **"I can not say that I have seen you around but it is a pleasure to make your acquaintance"** The Governor said with a smile.

 **"Yes it is nice to meet you as well and you are?"** Evelyn questioned turning her head to the woman on the Governor's arm.

 **"Oh I'm sorry this is Sasha you may have seen her on runways in Paris or Italy"** The Governor said with pride as if he had the shiniest toy in his class on show and tell.

 **"Well it is nice to meet you too Sasha"** Evelyn smiled she only nodded her head turning her gaze to Gordon.

 **"Well the band is magnificent tonight. May I have the honor?"** Gordon asked Evelyn.

 **"Sure. Excuse us"** Evelyn smiled as Gordon lead her to the dance floor.

 **"You are a great dancer"** Gordon said simply.

 **"You can thank my mother for that"** She said with a bittersweet smile.

Gordon did not miss the expression but did not want to bring up painful memories so ignored it as they continued to spin around the room.

 **"I do not think Sasha liked me"**

 **"I guess not. She is quite possessive"**

 **"An ex companion of yours?"** Evelyn questioned with a mischievious smile.

 **"If you can consider one date qualifications for a companion then yes"** Gordon laughed.

The two continued dancing and talking on the dance floor drawing the attention of everyone. Especially seeing that Evelyn was a fresh face in high society. Many whispered among themselves and stared at the two. Many headed to their tables and like always Gordon pulled out the chair for Evelyn who thanked him as she sat down. They made pleasant conversation with others at the table however much of their conversation was exchanged between the two. Evelyn placed a hand on his arm as she laughed at his sarcastic and jovial remarks. Dinner was incredibly delicious and she did not try to hide it versus other women who picked at their plate or ignored it all together sipping on wine and making conversation to distract from the fact they did not eat much. Gordon noticed Evelyn's unashamed hearty appetite and decided that he liked her even more.

Other people came to the table trying to get information on the beautiful woman that accompanied Gordon. He simply told them they worked together at the BNB. Although many times Evelyn interrupted to answer the curious questions people asked as if she was not sitting beside him. Gordon admired her for her back bone and outspokeness. The evening began to wind down and Gordon could tell the evening was wearing on Evelyn so he called for his driver before pulling her chair out and escorting her away from the festivities that seemed to be in full swing.

 **"I hope you had a good time"** Gordon said to Evelyn whose cheek was resting on her hand and her elbow on the door.

 **"Yeah it was great thank you so much for inviting me"** Evelyn said blocking a yawn.

 **"I do not see how you do this on a regular I am exauhsted"** Evelyn smirked.

 **"Just what are you implying madame?"** Gordon questioned pretending to be offeneded.

Evelyn nudged his shoulder and laughed but soon sleep won over on her and she rested on Gordon's shoulder. Gordon smiled down on the young woman leaning against him. His Partner, Aaron, would have loved her. They would have been kindred spirits instantly. He wished he could introduce her to V they would but heads at first possibly but like they say opposites attract. Gordon wiped a tear the crept down his cheek. Life would never be the same without Aaron but he was glad to have another friend in his life to help fill the void. Although he valued V's friendship more than words could express it was also refreshing to have a friend he could go out to dinner with or grab lunch and tea with. He chuckled lightly as he brushed some of her wavy hair out of her face. In another life she may have been the one to turn him straight but he was fairly sure she only harbored platonic feelings for him, which were mutual.

Gently he nudged her sleeping form as they neared her apartment building. Evelyn awoke with a start as she frantically scanned her surroundings. Gordon looked at her in amusement until she managed to calm down.

 **"You're home"** He said helping her out of the limosuine.

 **"Thanks"** She slurred as she shook her head trying to wake herself enough to climb the stairs to her third floor apartment.

 **"Are you going to make it?"** Gordon asked truly concerned.

 **"Yeah I'll be fine thanks"** Evelyn said giving him a tight hug before wandering into her apartment building.

Gordon still looked slightly concerned and decided to wait until he saw the light cut on in her apartment. After being satisfied she returned safely he instructed his driver to take him home.

Evelyn stumbled inside making sure to lock the door behind her before trudging to her room. Turning the light on she planned on undressing and slipping into a pair of comfortable pajamas. Instead she undressed and threw her dress and shoes somewhere nearby and fell asleep on top of her covers in her bra and underware with her necklace fastened around her neck.

The next morning Evelyn groaned in happiness knowing that it was the weekend and she did not have to get up for work. After waking up in the middle of the day she gave a long stretch and continued to lay in her bed a few minutes longer. With a sigh she got up and washed up for the day changing her undergarments and pulling a long oversized sleep shirt that was clearly well loved over her head. Making a quick breakfast and coffee she flipped on the television to see the same old same old. Flipping mindlessly through the channels she sat up a little straighter before turning a channel backwards. Her suspicians were confirmed when she saw a photo of her hand on Gordon's arm as her face was frozen in mid laugh while Gordon chuckled staring at her.

 **"Does Gordon Deitrich have a new love interest? The famous playboy philanthropist was seen attending the Governor's dinner party however his attention was completely on a young women many have described as dazzling"**

 **"That's right Samantha the woman has been identified as a producer assistant for the BNB Network named Evelyn Dunas. The two were seen getting cozy at the dinner party and even left the party early together..."**

The news anchor kept talking but Evelyn blocked it out as her phone began ringing. She looked down to see an unknown number but decided to answer.

 **"Hello"**

 **"Have you heard what they are saying about us?"** A familiar voice laughed on the other end.

 **"Yeah I'm watching the news now"** Evelyn chuckled stuffing more of her breakfast in her mouth.

 **"I do not mind the accusations especially when it comes to such a dazzling woman but I wanted to call and make sure you were alright"**

 **"Why wouldn't I? I don't care what they think or say I think you're a great person and will be an even better friend"** Evelyn said shrugging.

 **"I just wanted to make sure you knew I had nothing to do with any of it"**

 **"I don't blame you"** Evelyn said honestly.

 **"I also wanted to call you to see if you wanted to meet for a late lunch later"** Gordon offered.

 **"Sure I'd love to but this time you have to let me treat"** Evelyn said sternly.

Gordon smirked at her stern tone.

 **"Alright"**

 **"Good how does three sound?"** She asked.

 **"I shall see you then"** Gordon said before hanging up the phone.

Gordon was busy a few hours before they were suppose to meet so they agreed to just see each other at the restaurant. The restaurant was nice but smaller than what Gordon was used to. It was your typical fifties style burger and shake joint. Evelyn adored the restaurant she came here all the time. The service was always friendly and the food and shakes were amazing.

Evelyn was glancing over the menu although it was only a formality seeing that she was incredibly familiar with the place. She waited patiently while on her second milkshake when Gordon came strolling into the restaurant. Her brow arched in surprise seeing that he seemed to be dressed in average clothes. Well it was obvious to see that the clothes were still expensive but it was still a shirt and trousers which was the complete opposite from what Evelyn had seen him in.

 **"Good afternoon"** Gordon said with a smile as he took a seat across from me.

Evelyn gave a slight wave as she struggled to get her shake through her straw.

 **"I have not been here in years. Still looks the same in a good way"** Gordon smiled with a nostalgic look in his eyes.

 **"It was my older brother's favorite place"** Evelyn said reflecting the look in his eye.

 **"I did not know you had siblings"**

 **"Well just one but...he's gone now"** Evelyn said looking down at the menu trying to distract herself from crying by reading the options in her head.

 **"Oh I see. I'm sorry"** Gordon said placing a hand over hers.

 **"Thank you. Anyway everything is pretty much amazing but you have to get a shake I recommend the peach or twisted vanilla"** Evelyn said trying to smile and quickly wiping a tear that escaped down her cheek.

Gordon gave a sad smile and nodded before looking at the menu himself. Seeing that he could not decide Evelyn recommeded that he try his top three choices. So now here they sat with a table full of food.

 **"You don't mind do you?"** Gordon asked pulling out the morning paper. Evelyn shook her head no as she continued to eat her food with spoon fulls of her milkshake.

Gordon liked to read the funnies first he claimed it was where he got most of his material. Placing the other papers aside Evelyn helped herself as she flipped through the paper wondering whose articles had been published today. In the bottom corner of one of the papers sat a small article. The article gave very little information just ragings by the author about some lunatic terrorist that was trying to tear apart everything Chancellor Sutler worked so hard to build making him look like a God as usual. Evelyn rolled her eyes at the article until a picture caught her attention. To be honest the picture was difficult to make out at first but somehow she was able to spot the wide grin of a mocking mask. She froze in place as she could not take her eyes away from the picture. Underneath the picture there was a plea for anyone with information to report to their local police station.

 **"Evelyn are you alright?"** Gordon asked managing to steal a quick peak at what had disturbed her before she snatched the paper closed.

 **"Yeah I'm fine"** She said but even she could hear the nervousness in her voice.

Evelyn placed the paper back where she found it and tried to continue eating but she suddenly lost her appetite so she ate her shake instead. Gordon took the papers and flipped to the page that seemed to disturb her immediately his eyes fell to the small article and picture. He glanced at his new found friend across the table and wondered why it would upset her so much. V was a complicated man to put it very simply but V lived and would die by his moral code and Gordon had no doubt within his mind that he would never harm an innocent woman. Maybe she wasn't innocent. Gordon knew he would have to get to the bottom of this.

 **"See someone you know in the paper. Perhaps one of the writers?"** Gordon asked casually flipping the paper to another page.

 **"Ummm yeah a few of them actually"** Evelyn said not meeting his eyes.

 **"You seem upset? Did they steal your story?"**

 **"Oh no. I don't do much writing for the paper anymore"**

 **"I see"** Gordon muttered still wondering why a picture of V would upset her.

Gordon knew he was going to have to ask V about this but seeing that he had never mentioned the young woman maybe there was no cause for concern.

 **"Well lunch was lovely my dear but I am afraid I must be going. Can I drop you off at home?"**

 **"No thanks Gordon I'm going to get some shopping done but it was great seeing you again"**

Both of them stood as Evelyn prepared to pay for their meals at the register. She gave Gordon a hug before parting ways with him. Evelyn spent most of the day in town shopping and stopping at little shops picking up pastries and other sweet morsels. Sweets were her weakness.

She walked into a few clothing stores but did not buy much out of them as her mind wandered while her fingers caressed the various fabrics. Evelyn felt exauhsted, which was nothing new, she felt like that ever since she made the decision to return to London after the death of her mother. To this day she could not figure out what made her want to come back to this place but something continued to pull her here. At first she thought it was the ghost of her brother and father haunting her for refusing to take up what they had started. Then she thought it was her mother furious at her for returning when she had risked life and limb fleeing and making sure they were safe far away in America. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts as she walked out of the store.

Ever since she had met the man she now knew to be a dangerous terrorist named V she could not get him out of her mind. Thankfully she had work and for a short time Slick to distract her thoughts but after seeing his picture in the paper he was back to over taking her thoughts. She did not completely believe what the paper was saying about him seeing that everything they printed was a lie. Also because she remembered the night he saved her and even made sure she got home safe on some old subway trolly machine underground.

If he was some rebel leader demeaned terrorist he risked an awful lot helping her and Slick and all he asked was for her not to tell anyone and took her word for it. She remembered every inch of his body was covered so all she had was a voice to go on as far as physical characteristics went but then again he could have been altering his voice. Many times she wished she could find him and thank him but the fear that came with possibly being seen with him caused her to instantly quiet those thoughts. The last thing she wanted was to be black bagged or snatched off of the streets only to disappear into the night forever. Still no matter the risk she owed him her life and if it was one thing her father taught her was that a life debt was sacred and should be honored no matter the cost. That was one thing Evelyn did not take lightly. A thought came to her and she wondered if she could find her way through the tunnels and maybe by chance find him. She knew she was being an idiot and keeping his secret should be payment enough but she felt that gnawing feeling in her gut again and knew that her decision was made. Tonight she was going to find the infamous V.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Evelyn's hands shook nervously as she secured her hair in a messy bun on top of her head. She looked at herself one last time in her vanity mirror before she dressed in all black. She pulled on a pair of knee high black leather boots over her black high waist leggings. She pulled a long, loose fitting shirt over her head that easily covered her bottom, which the leggings accentuated as the stretchy material pulled taut across it.

The shirt conveniently had a large hood attached to it. Sliding her hands through a pair of black finger less gloves as she grabbed a black flashlight, pepper spray and taser.

 **"What the hell are you doing?"** She laughed at herself in the mirror once more.

 **"Whatever I mean I'm probably not even going to find him...but what if I do?"** She debated once more if she wanted to go threw with this before snatching a small black bag that crossed across her chest. Grabbing her keys she rushed towards the door before she could change her mind.

 **"Oh I almost forgot"** She muttered to herself before grabbing the small container of cookies and placed them in her bag.

Taking two buses she ended up in the part of town she had been attacked in before. She made sure to keep an eye out as she maneuvered in the shadows. She wondered around hopelessly for what seemed like forever. She was not incredibly familiar with this part of town so trying to find abandoned tunnel entrances would be impossible. She passed a few homeless men and stopped them asking if they knew of any abandoned buildings that were good for a night's rest. They told her of a few abandoned buildings but they were small like old gas stations or shops. She thanked them and continued a few steps before stopping.

 **"Wait. Do you know a boy named Slick?"** She asked them.

Both of the men shook their head no and she thanked them anyway. As she walked she came past stores that she remembered from the night of the attack. Following the stores to the alley way she tried to retrace her steps but it was incredibly dark that night and her rescuer kept their journey in the shadows.

 **"This is hopeless"** Evelyn whispered to herself leaning against a wall.

Judging by the night sky it was well past curfew and there were no more buses so she would have to walk again. She sighed in frustration. Clearly she did not think this through and was relying on fantasy. Not wanting to chance the walk home she decided to just climb the roof of one of the buildings and perhaps just sleep under the stars tonight. The roof seemed a little safer than the streets. Finding a fire escape to a building nearby she climbed to the top. She sat on the ground in Lotus style as she tried to quiet her mind and meditate like her father taught her. Memories from her childhood began to float by but she pushed past them until she was completely focused on nothing and everything. Suddenly she heard the soft rustle of a cape and nearly silent footsteps. If she had not been meditating she would not have heard them.

 **"If I knew it would be this easy to find you I would have climbed on the roof hours ago"** Evelyn said opening her eyes and staring out over the city.

 **"Have you been watching me the entire time?"** She questioned standing to her feet turning to see the man she had been searching for.

 **"No, not the entire time"** V said. Although he was only standing in place elegance seemed to reek from him making Evelyn feel self conscious.

 **"Are you in danger?"** V asked.

 **"No. I just wanted to see you again"**

Immediately realizing how her words sounded she shuffled through her bag.

 **"I mean um well I brought you this"** She said sticking her arm outward towards him grasping the small container of cookies.

 **"I just wanted to say thank you"** Evelyn said fidgeting slightly.

She scolded herself to stop fidgeting and wondered why she felt so nervous around him. Yes he was dangerous but she was all too familiar with the feeling of fear and she could say that this was not fear she felt. Whatever it was it was confusing so she decided to stick with admiration. V's mask tilted showing he was either intrigued or completely confused.

 **"I understand if you don't trust me or anything I just wanted you to know I appreciated what you did"**

V stretched a gloved hand out and gently brushed her fingertips as he took the cookies from her.

 **"I shall be eternally grateful"** He thanked with a bow.

Evelyn chuckled.

 **"You are welcome. Well I don't want to keep you from saving the city or anything"** Evelyn said.

 **"Do you like music Evelyn?"** V questioned.

 **"Yes very much"**

 **"I am conducting a concert this evening. Would you care to join me?"** V asked politely.

 **"I would love to"** Evelyn smiled.

V extended his hand outward for her to take. V held her as he used his superhuman speed to land on the ground safely. Quietly they maneuvered through the city streets until they came to a tall building that looked like it was abandoned. Without another word V scooped Evelyn up in his arms and raced up the stairs and debris until they finally came to the rooftop.

Evelyn looked slightly confused on why they needed to be on another rooftop for a concert. V pulled out a baton from the depths of his cloak and began swaying to a rhythm that only seemed to reach his ears. Evelyn stared at him beginning to wonder if finding him was such a good idea when the soft sound of violins drifted on the breeze.

 **"I can hear it. Where is it coming from?"**

V continued to hum along nodding to the rhythm.

 **"And now for the crescendo"** He said facing towards the new Big Ben clock tower.

In a matter of seconds a large explosion shook the ground as Big Ben went up in flames while brick and metal flew in all directions. All Evelyn could do was stare in awe. Chancellor Sutler destroyed the original Big Ben and built this one in it's place using it as a symbol of his new London. Evelyn was living in America at the time but felt her heartbreak when she heard about it on the news. Maybe it was not the most ideal or safe way to get his point across but either way Evelyn understood what V was trying to say by blowing up the clock tower.

 **"It's beautiful"** Evelyn smiled in awe as V's mask turned slightly in her direction as she placed a hand on his arm although by the look on her face he doubted she even noticed.

The sound of sirens drew V out of his thoughts.

 **"I believe that is our Que to exit"** V said before scooping Evelyn up in his arms once again to ensure they both made it down from the building unharmed and swiftly.

Evelyn buried her head in V's neck becoming dizzy from his speedy movements. She could not help but notice his unique scent. It was definitely masculine like sandalwood but he also smelled of metal and a strange burning smell like when you blow a candle out. It was not appalling in the slightest and she found herself becoming used to it instantly. When V did not return her to the ground Evelyn began to wonder what he was planning.

 **"What's going on?"** She questioned gently as her lips brushed against his silky strands.

 **"I am afraid it is too dangerous to return you home tonight. The police will no doubt be canvasing the streets in full force"**

 **"So where are we going?"** She asked.

 **"I am taking you to my home for the night. That is if you do not object"**

 **"I do not"** Evelyn sighed simply as she laid her head back in the crook of his neck.

A part of her was beginning to think she was certifiably mad being completely comfortable in the arms of the man who just blew up a building but seeing that Big Ben was mechanically operated she supposed no one was harmed. Plus the explosion was big enough to gather attention but not so large as to harm any of the residents closer to the tower. Evelyn felt her eye lids becoming heavy and did not even try to fight it as she lay comfortably in V's arms letting his light movements rock her to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

 _V's Point of View_

The streets were alive with citizens full of curiosity and fear. Many hug out of their windows trying to receive answers while others were brave enough to venture to their stoops wrapped in robes and warm jackets with their night clothes underneath. I could not help the smile that pulled across my nearly non existent lips as I continued to race through the night becoming closer to the sanctuary of the the Shadow Gallery with every step. The only thing I did not figure into the endless possibilities of scenarios that could occur was the woman in my arms. I glanced down at Evelyn as she slept soundly against me trying to ignore the discomfort that ate away at me. No one had ever been this close to me since Larkhill. The thought of the institution caused a brief surge of terror to shoot through me but years of controlling my fear took over and feeling dissipated.

Soon I came to the hidden keypad in the abandoned subway tunnels that lead to my Shadow Gallery. I looked back down at the young woman in my arms wondering how I could punch the code without waking her. Shifting her slightly and supporting her weight with one leg I quickly punched in the code before sliding my arm underneath her to bare her weight once more. I gave a deep sigh knowing that I was somewhere familiar.

Quietly I walked towards the spare bedroom and pulled the covers back before laying Evelyn partially in bed. I removed her boots and purse before tucking her in. I turned one last time towards her before closing the door. I sighed as a thousand thoughts swarmed my mind making it difficult to focus in the noise. Clutching my knives I stalked towards my training room needing a few hours of training to clear my thoughts. Taking my cape off neatly folding it and placing my hat on top I began going through a few basic drills. I hummed to myself as I spun my knives and attacked my invisible opponent. Glancing at one of my many clocks I realized it was later than I thought it to be and sheathed my knives away only managing to carry two hidden on me as I went to prepare dinner. I stared at the small bundle of cookies sitting on the counter and smirked. Gordon had warned me she was different than most. Who else would have went searching after curfew for a masked terrorist just to give him cookies. My mind drifted back to the content smile on her lips as she slept in my arms. Snatching a kitchen knife out of the block I began chopping up some of the contents for dinner trying not to think too much on the woman that slept a few yards away.

If Gordon knew she were here he would never let me hear the end of it. Even though Gordon did not say exact words I knew what my old friend was scheming. An infamous playboy trying to set up his vigilante best friend it was laughable. My thoughts went back to Evelyn and even with the layers of fabric between us I had the sneaking suspicion that her skin was just as smooth as it looked. Trying to block such thoughts I began chopping the food viciously and singing. Sliding the diced vegetables in a bowl I continued to maneuver through the kitchen calmed by the enticing smell emitting through out my home. The silence was beginning to annoy me so I played one of the CD's in the seven disk player and speakers Gordon purchased for me one Christmas although I still preferred vinyl.

 **"Something smells delicious"** A voice said startling me out of my thoughts as I gripped the kitchen knife turning towards the intruder.

I lowered the knife seeing the slightly frightened look on Evelyn's face.

 **"Forgive me I did not mean to frighten you"**

 **"No It's my fault. Never surprise someone with a knife"** She chuckled walking into the kitchen as if nothing happened.

I turned away from her putting my focus on the food once again. The soft hum of her voice accompanied by the music made a small smile appear on my lips.

 **"You are a lover of Bach?"**

 **"I would not say lover but my mother was really into classical music. After listening to it non stop you start to pick up a few things"** She smiled.

 **"May I help?"** She questioned.

 **"Dinner is nearly finished but thank you"** I nodded in her direction and watched through my peripheral as she took a seat at my small table.

 **"Your home is lovely"**

 **"You have been exploring?"** I questioned testing her depths of curiosity.

 **"No. I just came in here from the room you put me in but from what I have seen I can tell you are a man with exquisite taste"** She smiled.

I could not help but mirror her smile from her complement.

 **"You think I am lying?"** She questioned sounding offended.

 **"I am not questioning your powers of observation"** I said simply as I placed her plate in front of her.

 **"Are you going to eat?"** She questioned me. My stomach knotted and my pleasant smile vanished.

 **"Not at the moment but you enjoy"**

 **"Your mask isn't just a disguise is it?"** She questioned gently.

I gripped my knees tightly underneath the table and could not manage to look at her. A very rare time I was thankful for my mask that was frozen in it's jovial expression.

 **"Well it is late and I doubt you made all of that dinner for me. If you like I could go eat in front of the television. I promise I won't come into the kitchen until you are ready"** She said with an understanding smile.

I felt a jolt of appreciation from her kind words.

 **"You may dine where you wish. You are my guest"** I nodded managing to disguise my nervous tone.

 **"Maybe after you are done we could watch television I mean if that's Ok with you. It is your house after all"** She smiled as she picked up her plate and drink before leaving the kitchen.

I could not help letting my eyes drift over her form as she left. She was an intriguing creature to say the least and I could not say I particularly liked how my emotions were harder to control around her. Making sure she was where she claimed she would be I placed a fair amount of food on a plate and poured a glass of drink before disappearing through a hidden passageway to my own room.

 _Evelyn's Point of View_

I sat cross legged on a large leather couch as I turned on the television. I groaned in delight from the flavorful dishes V cooked. He was definitely a man of many talents. I laughed from a comical show that I had never watched before as I continued to eat. After I finished V did not come join me in the living room and the kitchen sounded too quiet for someone to be eating. I figured he had disappeared somewhere but it was his house he could go anywhere he wanted. A part of me did hope he would at least come back after dinner and sit with me. I placed my empty dishes on the coffee table out of the way as I sighed and stared at the television not paying much attention.

Becoming bored I stood and called out for V but not receiving an answer I decided to do some exploring. I did promise I wouldn't go into the kitchen without his permission and I did not want to break that promise on the off chance he appeared in the kitchen. Walking around the living room I found a collection of records and an old record player. There were books and book shelves everywhere you turned in his home showing he was well read. I looked through some of the books and although he had an impressive collection of Shakespeare there were books on every subject you could think of including sword fighting. I smiled seeing that the spine of the sword fighting manual looked worn and some of the letters were beginning to fade. I continued walking around taking everything in. There were a few other rooms but the doors were closed so I just walked past them until I came to a nice size room that was nearly empty. The chest and head of a dummy sat in a corner of the room and in another corner stood a full suit of armor that a knight during medieval times would wear. On the back wall were various weapons mostly swords and knives but no guns.

I walked over getting a better view of the weapons and wondered if I could pick one up. I mean this was some kind of training room so it should be alright. I reached out and picked up a sword and felt a wave of nausea come over me so strongly that I had to lean against the wall to stop myself from falling to my knees. Clenching my jaw and pushing myself off the wall I gave another glance to the open door making sure I was not seen. Casually swinging the sword I began to get a feel for the weight so I began to swing faster doing more complicated tricks. I swung at the air hearing the hiss as the metal sliced through it. The sound eased me slightly as I continued to abuse my invisible opponent. I could feel myself becoming winded seeing that it had been some time since I did intense training.

 **"I hate you!"** I cried before throwing the sword.

 **"Why did you do this to us?"** I whispered covering my eyes letting my shoulders shake and tears fall.

 **"Evelyn?"** A voice questioned gently.

 **"Oh! V"** I said in surprise wiping my face before standing to face him.

 **"Are you alright?"** He asked.

 **"Ummm yes. I was just admiring your home. I hope you don't mind. The weapons were so pretty I could not help picking one up. Kind of silly of me I guess"**

 **"You could have been hurt"** V said as his mask stared at me but I could not make out if he was angry or not. His tone was neutral.

 **"I'm sorry"** I said going to pick up the sword preparing to place it back where I found it when I saw V standing with a sword of his own.

 **"What are you doing?"** I questioned slightly frightened.

V did not answer at first he only swiped the sword through the air causing a chill to run up my spine.

 **"I have always believed ones true self is revealed in combat. So let's see exactly who you are Evelyn Dunas"** V said calmly before running towards me to attack.

I cried in alarm and dodged his attack by running away.

 **"Are you crazy you could have killed me?"**

 **"Quite"** He answered simply before rushing towards me again.

 **"V STOP IT!"** I cried dodging the deadly sword but this time he did not pause between attacks and I knew I could not dodge forever.

I hissed in pain as his blade cut through my arm. The cut was not quite deep enough for stitches but I could feel blood dripping down my arm. I continued to dodge refusing to strike him when he somehow managed to back me into a corner.

 **"V don't please"** I pleaded with him as I saw the blade coming towards me.

Before it could land a fatal blow I closed my eyes and turned my sword side ways to block the attack. He was incredibly strong and it was taking some effort to stop his sword from advancing.

 **"You want to see who I am so badly then fine"** I nearly growled.

My steely expression pierced through the eye holes of his mask as I pushed him off of me. I raced towards him as he prepared to attack but I spun at the last second as he struck at me and ended up behind him. I expected to attack him from behind but his reflexes were unlike anything I had seen even from the most advanced swordsman. He corrected his folly quickly and we were engaged in combat as our blades rang out striking one another. This went on for about ten minutes until V managed to knock my sword out of my hand. Rolling out of the way of his swinging sword I retrieved my weapon but had slight difficulty standing as I felt myself growing weak from the loss of blood. It was not hard for V to gain the upper hand and knock the sword out of my hand once again before placing his blade at my throat. Neither one of us said anything as he continued to stand there as if debating whether to kill me or not.

 **"Well, what are you waiting for?"** I questioned calmly.

I don't know if my words surprised him or the calmness behind them but he lowered his sword from my neck. To be completely honest I did not care if he killed me right then and there. Deep down I had no qualms about dying. Yes I pretended to be the scared timid woman that kept her head down and played by the rules because I did not want to bring attention to myself. I was done with hiding but at the same time I was done with fighting I was just going through the motions following my routine trying to give my life a small amount of purpose until it was over. I continued to stare at V covering my injured arm until my anger began to take over and I did the only thing I knew how to do, I ran.

 **"Evelyn!"** V called after me but I ignored him as I raced out of the Shadow Gallery, although I only made it past the living room, until he caught me. Damn blood loss.

I struck at him kicking him in the chest buying me a few more seconds until he reached out for me again. I punched at him but he dodged it and blocked my other attacks before restraining me with my hands over my head and my back against the wall.

 **"Evelyn stop!"** He demanded.

I could not control myself as I shook with sobs. Eventually V slowly released my wrists and I wrapped my arms around his neck burying my head in his chest as I continued to cry. He stood motionless for a few seconds until he awkwardly wrapped his arms around me. We stood like that until I felt my knees give from under me and my body felt like it was floating. I could hear V but his voice sounded like it was far away. I gave myself to the peace that came from the nothingness letting my world fade to black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I felt like I was drifting through a haze that I did not have the strength to find my way out of. The sound of music pulled me closer to a light until I cracked open my lids. I looked around but I was too weak to turn my head.

 **"V"** I croaked grabbing a hold of the sheets.

Everything seemed too bright and too loud I wimpered lightly until I felt a cooling glove hand brush against my cheek.

 **"V"**

 **"Shhhh"** V said gently.

I closed my eyes trying to go back to sleep when I felt gloved hands touch me again this time on my arm. I looked down to see V changing the dressing on my wound.

 **"What happened?"** I asked.

 **"You lost too much blood"** V answered.

 **"Oh"** I groaned trying to sit up.

 **"You should rest. You will be weak for a few days"**

 **"That sucks"**

I winced as V tightened the dressing on my arm.

 **"Wait. Just stay...for a little while"** I asked grabbing onto him.

V gently uncurled my fingers from it's grip on his clothing before placing my hand back on the bed beside me.

 **"Rest. I will not be far"** V tried to assure me. I never liked to be alone when I didn't feel well but I couldn't fight him and in a matter of seconds I was sleeping again.

 _V's Point of View_

I closed the door to the bedroom Evelyn was sleeping in and took a deep breath gripping the handle a little harder than usual. The tingle from the pressure of her small fingers gripping my sleeve pressing into my wrist made me brush my fingers over the spot. What was wrong with me? Aside from her outburst she was nothing but kind to me and perhaps that is what made me have these feelings for her. It was obvious to see she was beautiful but I did not tend to put such weight on physical beauty yet still...no. I was only feeling guilt from harming her more than I intended to. The memory of the dark voice within my head yelling at me to kill her echoed within my mind. I released the handle of the door and rushed towards my room. Knowing she would be safe here I swung my cape over my shoulders before placing my hat on top of my head. Arming myself with a few knives and setting the alarms I raced into the night with one destination in mind.

A window to the ten bedroom house was unlocked unfortunately it was on the third floor but it was not too much difficulty getting inside. Silently I roamed the halls making sure that Gordon was alone. The house sounded unusually quiet and I began to wonder if Gordon was out when the soft playing of music captured my attention. Making my way closer to the sound I peered through a cracked door to see Gordon in his study. Books and music surrounded the room along with a few musical instruments. A fire was roaring in the fireplace as Gordon sipped on a glass of wine and hummed along to the sound. I opened the door expecting Gordon to turn around but he continued to sit staring into the fireplace with an expression I had become familiar with.

 **"I did not expect to find you home this evening"** I said calmly.

 **"Jesus! V!"** Gordon cried out in alarm spilling his wine over his clothing and leather couch.

 **"Do you have any idea what this is, or was? It was a 1970 Chateau Margaux. Do you have any idea how much it cost?"** Gordon groaned.

 **"174£ if I am not mistaking"** I said hiding a mocking smirk behind my mask.

 **"One hundred and...no one likes a smart ass V"** Gordon pouted.

 **"My apologies"** I bowed.

 **"Well seeing that it's the middle of the night I doubt you are here for a social call so what has happened?"** Gordon sighed getting straight to the point as he attempted to clean the wine from his couch and wooden floor.

 **"You are correct. I am in need of your assistance"**

 **"My assistance with what?"** Gordon asked with one brow raised.

 **"A young woman"**

Gordon stopped cleaning and stared up at me.

 **"Good Lord V please do not tell me you have murdered some woman"**

 **"Murder? It is insulting that you would think I am capable of such a thing"** I said with annoyance and anger.

 **"Well what the bloody hell do you expect me to think when you come barging into my house in the middle of the night asking for my help with some woman"**

 **"I have never murdered an innocent woman and I do not plan on starting tonight"** I said through clenched jaw.

Gordon huffed in equal irritation.

 **"Is she here?"** Gordon asked.

 **"No"**

 **"Let me get my coat"** Gordon sighed defeated.

I turned at his words and left the room. It seemed like an eternity until Gordon climbed into his car as I lay in the back seat.

 **"Don't get too comfortable you have some explaining to do"** Gordon said adjusting his rear view mirror to look at me.

 **"Well it is fortunate we have plenty of time"** I said sarcastically as he pulled out of his garage and onto the street.

Gordon hid his car miles away as I lead us to a secret entrance to the subway tunnels and we began the walk to the Shadow Gallery. Gordon cursed under his breath about the long walk and I could see he was becoming winded. I smirked in amusement but continued walking.

 **"How much blood has she lost?"** Gordon asked.

 **"Not nearly enough to be fatal but she will require around the clock care for a few days"** I said with a sigh.

 **"You can not set your vendetta aside for a few days to care for a woman** _ **you**_ **injured?"** Gordon judged disapprovingly.

 **"No"** I answered simply although I knew it was not my vendetta that was on my mind.

 **"It was the voice again wasn't it?"** Gordon asked slightly more gentle than his previous tone.

I did not answer as I walked up a key pad.

 **"V..."**

 **"She will be waking soon and will require medicine and food both of which I have provided"** I said interrupting Gordon.

He did not say anything else about the matter but I knew the subject was far from forgotten. I showed him into the Shadow Gallery but seeing he had visited hundreds of times I did not feel the need to stick around. He began walking towards the spare bedroom Evelyn occupied and I took my leave heading back up to the city.

Gordon entered the bedroom and felt his heart drop at his new found friend laying in the center of the bed with the upper portion of her arm bandaged. Her once radiant complexion was paled and sallow. She groaned in her sleep and he saw the covers rise and fall from her deep sigh.

 **"Good lord V"** Gordon muttered under his breath knowing his friend had disappeared.

Gordon walked over to the bed taking her pulse and rubbing her forehead trying to soothe her. Taking a seat in a chair he watched Evelyn with a guilt ridden expression. He loved V like a dear brother but Gordon knew V was far from harmless. V would never willingly kill innocents but he did suffer from rages and a dark voice that took over him in his mind. It was not like he knew she had went in search of V but he still felt responsible.

 **"I am sorry Evelyn. He did not mean it sweetheart"** Gordon sighed stroking her forehead brushing some of her unruly hair out of the way.

What was he going to do with these two? With a sigh of determination he left her side to grab the pills from the counter where V left written instructions for him. Filling a glass of water and heating up a plate of food left in the frig he walked back to the bedroom where Evelyn was beginning to awaken.

 **"Evelyn?"** Gordon spoke softly.

 **"V"** She whimpered.

 **"No dear it's me, Gordon"**

Evelyn's eyes opened as she stared at her friend.

 **"Gordon? How did you?"**

 **"No questions right now. Here eat this"** Gordon said pushing a spoon full of food towards her mouth.

After finishing half of her meal Gordon offered her the pill and water which she swallowed with an unpleasant expression.

 **"Feeling better?"** Gordon asked after a few minutes.

 **"Much, thank you"**

 **"Don't thank me this was all V's doing"** Gordon said placing the half eaten plate on the night stand.

 **"Where is he? I think I remember him being here"** Evelyn sighed.

 **"He stepped out for a while but he will be back"** Gordon said not able to look her in the eye.

 **"He said you should get plenty of rest"**

 **"Yeah I know"** She croaked.

 **"So is it true you fought sword to sword with him?"** Gordon wondered.

Evelyn nodded yes.

 **"Brave girl"** Gordon smiled.

Evelyn chuckled.

 **"He did not leave me much choice"**

 **"What do you mean?"** Gordon wondered.

Evelyn did not answer and closed her eyes.

 **"I'm really tired Gordon do you mind if I get some rest?"** She asked.

 **"Oh course not Evelyn. Get some rest"** He smiled although he knew she was simply dodging his question.

What the hell had happened down here? Well whatever it was both of them were alive even if Evelyn was a little worse for wear. She did not seem to hate him in fact she did not seem too bothered by the whole ordeal, strange. Gordon stood taking the empty glass and partially empty plate before heading into the kitchen. Rubbing his face and eyes already exauhsted by the two. After wrapping the food and placing it back in the frig he sat on the couch and flipped through channels wondering when V would show his face again.

It was merely a few hours later when V returned to find Gordon and Evelyn fast asleep. His eyes lingered on the young woman and sighed quietly before closing the door. He could no longer ignore this feeling inside of him that could only be described as guilt. He was determined to make it up to her once she was feeling better. He placed a small bag containing a few of Gordon's things like fresh changes of clothing on a chair in the living room. V paused in his steps listening intently when he thought he heard sounds of struggling. Turning his head in the direction of where Evelyn slept he continued to listen until he was sure he heard something. Crossing the room within seconds he opened the door to see Evelyn's head tossing from side to side and her head covered with sweat. She whimpered and he was not sure if it was in pain or from a nightmare.

 **"No please don't...daddy...Jonathan. No"** Evelyn cried.

V sighed in relief knowing she was only having a bad dream and not a reaction to the medication. He wanted to comfort her but a tightening in his chest prevented him taking a step closer. When it came to family there was an emptiness in his heart seeing that his memories from that part of his life were gone. Knowing that she was in no form of danger he gently closed the door to the room and retired to his own.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Evelyn stirred awake clutching her throat which was dry and scratchy from lack of use. With a grunt she pushed herself up to a sitting position. Shakily she grabbed onto the edge of the bed and lifted herself up clutching onto the wall as she walked towards the bathroom. It seemed to take forever but she finally made it. Gordon hummed happily as he stepped out of the shower and placed clean clothing on. He knew it was difficult for V to allow Gordon to use his bathroom but seeing the circumstances there was little choice.

 **"Good morning"** V called happily as he flipped pieces of bacon in a skillet.

 **"Remind me why I am here again. It seems as if you have everything under control"** Gordon questioned staring at his friend in confusion.

 **"You are here to look after Evelyn while I am not here. It is easier to have you remain here"** V said simply.

Gordon made a noise in the back of his throat as if he didn't believe him but V did not comment on it.

 **"How is she?"**

 **"Better. I checked on her this morning and she seems to have some color back to her appearance"** V sighed before scooping the pieces of bacon onto a plate covered in a paper towel.

 **"Well that is good news"** Gordon smiled before pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

 **"Good morning"** A weakened voice called from the entrance of the kitchen.

V and Gordon turned around in surprise to see Evelyn clutching onto door frame for dear life while trying to figure out how she was going to get to the table.

 **"Evelyn! What are you doing up?"** Gordon scolded while V crossed the room in a few simple strides only to scoop her up in his arms and carry her to an empty chair.

Gordon did not miss how she gripped onto him and laid her head against him for mere seconds before she was forced to release him.

 **"I am sick of being in bed"** Evelyn grumbled.

Her appearance had improved seeing that you could see hints of the warmth back into her cheeks. She looked tired but her rings were not as dark as they had been.

 **"You two are friends?"** She asked tiredly.

 **"Unfortunately"** V joked causing Gordon to glare at him.

 **"I never would have guessed"** She smiled.

 **"I'm afraid that is the point my dear"** Gordon chuckled.

 **"Food smells good"** Evelyn said becoming winded.

 **"Thank you"** V bowed slightly before placing a plate in front of her.

 **"I have told V he should start his own cooking show"** Gordon teased.

 **"Show? Oh no I totally forgot about my job. I'll probably be fired"** Evelyn began to panic.

V placed a gloved hand on her shoulder to try and calm her.

 **"Don't worry the press believe you and I ran off for a romantic get away"** Gordon smiled.

 **"I ensured the network that you would return soon and your job is waiting for you"** Gordon assured her with a smile before digging into the delicious breakfast V made.

 **"Thank you Gordon. It means alot to me. It might not be my dream job but I worked hard to get it"**

Evelyn heard her fork clatter to the ground as she began to sway. V immediately wrapped an arm around her waist steadying her and she gripped onto him for support.

 **"Well breakfast was wonderful as always V but I need to get going"** Gordon said standing to his feet.

V's head turned in his direction trying to stop him but he knew he could not let go of Evelyn unless he wanted her to fall face first on the cold ground. He let a low growl vibrate his throat as he watched Gordon leave. V held tightly onto Evelyn before sliding his arms underneath her and lifting her to his chest. Gently he placed her on the two seater couch in his living room in front of the television. Quickly he gathered a few pillows from the bedroom and placed them behind her to make her comfortable.

 **"Thank you"** She smiled. V nodded acknowledging her before walking into the kitchen and gathering her breakfast.

 **"Do you mind sitting with me after you eat. I've been laying in that bed for two days straight I just want some company"** She said on the verge of begging.

 **"I will join you shortly"** V bowed before turning on his heels and leaving her alone once again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The next morning, well I assumed it was morning, seeing that V did not believe in windows although we were underground so it would be silly to expect them I guess. V was kind enough to bring some of my things from my apartment but at the same time I couldn't deny that it was creepy. I blushed thinking that V saw my underwear drawer yet I couldn't help a giggle from escaping my lips as I walked into the bathroom. Closing the door I turned the shower on preparing for a nice hot shower.

I stepped into the steaming hot water and groaned in pleasure as the heat warmed my muscles. Being bed ridden made you appreciate life's smaller pleasures like a hot shower that you can get into yourself. I took my time cleaning up and the water was beginning to make me shiver by the time I shut it off. Doing the best I could with my hair since I did not have my hair products or styling tools I splashed a little water trying to moisturize it the best I could before fluffing my hands in it and giving it a good shake.

With a towel wrapped tightly around my body I hummed as I threw on a pair of sweats and white tank before sliding on a pair of fuzzy socks that I was eternally grateful V brought back with him. As I slipped one foot inside a sock my mind could not stop thinking about V. I owed him a great deal for all that he had done for me. I had been nothing but a bother to him. Maybe I should leave since I'm feeling better but then again the thought of leaving left a sour taste in my mouth and a pit in my stomach. I guess you could call me crazy because I could swear I was beginning to develop feelings for the most wanted terrorist in England.

It was easy to see that V was a complicated man seconds after meeting him but I also could see there was a lot of good in him. Who else would risk their safety and life for people they didn't know? V reminded me too much of my father and brother and that scared me but it was also endearing. After the deaths of my father and brother I thought the revolution was all but dead but apparently not. I could not express the appreciation I had for V taking up where they left off but I didn't want their fate to befall on him as well. I sighed deeply before shaking the thoughts and leaving the room.

Immediately I could hear the familiar sound of weapons clashing and smiled as I headed towards the training room. I stood out of sight as I watched V practice. He was so swift I could barely keep up with his movements without feeling slightly dizzy. Although V could be deadly there was this aura of debonair that surrounded him turning his deadly movements more into a dance. He seemed one with his knives. Suddenly V came to a stop continuing to face the half dummy.

 **"I did not mean to wake you"** V said sincerely with his back still towards me as he gathered his knives out of the dummy's chest.

 **"You didn't"**

 **"I apologize. I did not think you would awaken so early. I have not prepared a meal for you"**

 **"V I'm a big girl. I've lived on my own for some time I think I can handle breakfast. In fact to thank you how about you let me make you breakfast"**

 **"You owe me nothing Evelyn but If you wish"** V said turning to face me with his hands behind him.

I smirked with my hands crossed over my chest as I stared at him wondering where his eyes were drifting.

 **"Is something wrong?"** He questioned me.

I shook my head from side to side as I continued to stare at him.

 **"I was just wondering what color your eyes are"** I said mostly to myself as I thought out loud.

My eyes narrowed slightly as I watched his mask barely turn to the side and his chest rise. Obviously a man in a mask would be difficult to read the emotions of but I made note of these small observations to store for later.

 **"Well I guess I'll get started. Do you want anything special?"**

 **"No"** He said almost as if he was caught off guard before busying himself with his weapons.

 **"Alright then"** I said before leaving the room and walking towards the kitchen.

I sang as I busied myself in the kitchen. The food didn't take long and I smiled with pride. I hoped V liked it.

 **"V breakfast..."** I began shouting before I turned and he was standing right in front of me. I jumped slightly before laughing.

 **"This one is yours"** I said handing him the plate.

 **"I'll wait for you in the living room. Bon Appetit"** I smiled before taking my plate and leaving him in the kitchen.

I was laying on the couch after washing my dirty dishes. I couldn't find anything good on TV so I just watched the images dance across the screen in boredom when I heard V clear his throat gently. I sat up in surprise.

 **"V! You're here. I didn't think you would...well never mind"** I said patting the space beside me.

 **"There is absolutely nothing on TV today"** I sighed.

 **"May I offer a solution?"**

 **"It's your home"**

 **"There is a film I believe you would enjoy"** He said with a dramatic tilt of his head as if he had a brilliant idea.

I waited on the couch patiently until V came and sat beside me again. I stared at the television not knowing what to expect when the screen faded to a black and white scene of a street in what I assumed was Italy. I curled up on the couch continuing to watch the screen. It was an old romance movie from the looks of it.

I did not notice half way through the movie I grabbed V's arm as tears gathered in my eyes as the main character realized he made the biggest mistake in his life by letting the woman he loved go. As I watched him running through the streets after her taxi I wiped at my eyes.

 **"These old movies get me every time. They really knew about romance back then"** I smiled laughing at how silly I probably looked.

 **"Too bad real life can't be like this"** I sighed.

I looked over at V who tried to quickly look away from me.

 **"Can I ask you something?"**

V nodded his head yes. I debated whether I wanted to ask the question weighing heavily on my mind and in the end I chickened out.

 **"Do you like dancing V?"** I asked staring at him.

He turned to look at me with a slight tilt of his head.

 **"There are very few things I enjoy but dancing is one of them. Although I have lacked a partner"** He said humorously.

 **"Well lucky for you my mother forced me to keep up my training"** I laughed standing to my feet.

 **"Shall we?"**

 **"I believe it is traditional for the man to ask for the dance"** V said standing to his feet.

 **"Yeah well traditional is not a word I would use to describe you"** I chuckled.

V stood barely a foot away from me although he made no move to touch me. I cautiously threaded my fingers through his gloved hand before placing my other hand on his shoulder. I smiled as he wrapped his free arm around my waist. We pretty much stuck to the simple rock step as we swayed to the beat.

 **"You're a good dancer. Is there anything you can't do?"** I joked.

 **"I have yet to perfect my pot roast recipe"** He answered.

I could not stop myself from laughing as we continued to sway. I saw his shoulders rise and fall slightly from a silent chuckle.

 **"Well my mom made the best pot roast this side of the Mississippi river. If you're nice I may tell you the recipe"** I winked at him as we continued to dance.

 **"I'm really going to miss you"** I said staring up into his eyes although I couldn't see them.

I felt his posture stiffen uncomfortable with my words but I only rested my head against his shoulder as we danced to our own music while the credits from the movie rolled up the screen.

 **"Promise you'll be careful out there"** I said with my head continuing to lay on his shoulder.

 **"I like God do not play with dice my dear"** V said gently.

 **"What does that mean?"**

 **"I do not rely on chance"**

 **"So I take it that's a yes"** I said giving him a narrowed look.

 **"Very well"** He answered simply.

 **"Good. The world will be far poorer without you in it"** I said gently before cradling the side of his mask in my palm and placing a kiss to the cold cheek.

I felt my own cheeks heat up and I couldn't look him in the eye.

 **"Well I probably should get my stuff ready to go"** I muttered sadly.

 **"Evelyn"** V called gently before taking my hand to stop me from walking away.

 **"Call me Evey"** I smiled before placing a hand over his and staring at him one last time.

I felt his hand release mine and I took the opportunity to walk back towards the guest bedroom I once occupied. After I finished packing the small amount of clothing V brought for me I walked back out into the living room to see V fully dressed complete with his cape and hat as the light caught the many knives around his waist. He stood tall waiting for me to exit.

 **"Shall we?"** He questioned with a small bow before extending his hand to me.

 **"Thank you"**

 **"You are most welcome Evey"** I felt a goofy smile spread across my face as I could not miss the tenderness in the way he said my name. I tried to hide it behind a small cough before following him through the tunnels.

We came to my house sooner than I anticipated and I sighed knowing that this was goodbye for now. I turned to look at V who was hidden discretely in the shadows.

 **"Be careful"** I said one last time before turning away from him and quickly walking into my apartment building and up to my apartment.

I looked out of my window facing the street but there was no sign of V. I closed the curtains and looked around my apartment feeling this sudden wave of loneliness. I busied myself with cleaning up but a few hours later my apartment was spotless and the feeling returned. I stretched my aching back before heading into my bathroom for a nice hot shower. I was not looking forwards to work tomorrow but on the other hand it was something to keep my mind occupied so I couldn't complain too much. My stomach growled but I ignored it not feeling up to cooking or dirtying up my nice clean kitchen so I threw myself on top of my bed and tried to get some sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The shriek of my alarm clock woke me the next morning. I cracked open my lids giving the small devie a death glare before smashing the button to silence it. I yawned and stretched before getting ready for the day. I poured a bowl of cereal and glass of orange juice before pulling out a chair at my small table. I crunched on the sugary goodness before my eyes rested on the action figure I bought for Slick in what seems like months ago. I sighed shoveling scoops of cereal in my mouth after checking the time.

Eventually I made it to work mentally preparing myself for the craziness I would possibly be subjected to. Ignoring stares and whispers gets tiring after a while so I just stared people in the eye until they rushed off uncomfortably. This seemed to work with most of them but some ignored my stares and tried to make conversation asking me about my relationship with Gordon and questioning if I had gotten into a fight with him but I just answered their questions with a simple head shake. The elevator doors opened taking me to my floor and I gratefully rushed into the hectic hallway. Nicolette was arguing with someone about a new set for Gordon's show as I quietly walked past hoping to grab a cup of coffee before anyone could ask me anymore questions.

 **"Evelyn! Oh Evelyn!"** Nicolette waved shooing the employee away from her.

 **"Morning Nicolette"** I smiled before turning and disappearing into the break room.

I grabbed a mug out of the cabinet and poured a steamy cup sprinkling in some sugar and creamer before divulging into my caffeinated paradise. I looked past the rim of my mug to see Nicolette had followed me inside. I focused on my mug of coffee trying to resist rolling my eyes.

 **"First day back? I bet it's hard after such a fabulous rendezvous"** She smiled dreamily.

I gave a small smile and a shrug trying to answer without telling a lie.

 **"So there are tons of rumors about where you two went"** She said gageing my reactions.

 **"Really?"** I asked.

 **"So where did you two go?"** Nicolette wondered.

I chuckled taking another sip of coffee.

 **"Oh come on you can tell me. I mean it's because of me that you two even met. I should be a professional match maker"** She smiled proud of herself.

 **"Well Nicolette I would tell you but it's our little secret"** I smiled.

 **"What's a little secret between friends?"** She coaxed.

I opened my mouth to speak when someone burst through the break room door.

 **"Nicolette we have a problem"** A short woman with dark bags under her eyes rushed looking exauhsted.

 **"Just one minute"** Nicolette sighed in annoyance.

 **"You should go take care of that I need to get to work anyway"** I said taking my warm coffee with me as I walked out of the break room.

 **"um ok we'll talk later girlfriend"** Nicolette called.

A few hours later I was directing a camera man for one of our sitcoms when an older white gentleman walked up to me. He was dressed in a nice tailored suit so I imagined he was someone from higher up in the television food chain. My guess was correct. After I was finished with the camera man the older business man called me over. I motioned for everyone to start rehearsals while I went to see what the man wanted.

 **"Ms. Evelyn Dunas it is wonderful finally meeting you. I am the head producer for the BNB, Bryan Fields"** He said offering me his hand to shake.

I gave him a confident hand shake still confused on why he wanted to speak with me.

 **"If this is about my performance..."** I began but he interrupted me with a laugh.

 **"Oh no you are doing a fine job in your new role here at the BNB. In fact that is what I wanted to speak to you about. If you don't mind we can finish this conversation in my office, it's only a few floors up?"**

 **"Thank you Mr. Fields but there is a lot of work to do and with my um...vacation...I really should get back to work as soon as possible. If you don't mind?"**

 **"Not at all. I respect a hard worker. Anyway since you are doing such a fine job here I was wondering if you would like to continue in this position permanently?"**

 **"Me? Work for the BNB permanently?"** I questioned in disbelief.

 **"Yes"**

 **"But what about Mr. Jacobs?"** I asked.

 **"I spoke with Jacobs and he is in agreement that this will be a wonderful opportunity for you if you choose to take it. The new job will come with full medical benefits and a pay increase of course"**

 **"Wow thank you Mr. Fields but I will have to think about this. I will contact you by the end of the week with an answer if that is alright?"** I said.

 **"Of course take your time. Well I must get going I have a meeting soon. Have a nice day Ms. Dunas"** Mr. Fields smiled before leaving.

I stood rooted in my spot still going over the conversation that had just taken place. A loud banging sound made me jump in surprise. I turned around seeing one of the main characters standing over a shattered pitcher of tea and the fake grill turned on it's side. I pinched the bridge of my nose before walking over to handle the situation.

I thought lunch time would never come and I found myself becoming more reserve because I could feel my grumpiness growing to the point where I knew that if I opened my mouth I would be fired before I even started my new job. Was I even going to take the job? I was so lost in thought I did not realize that the BNB set was nearly empty. I checked my phone for any texts from Gordon but didn't find any so I just shrugged and headed out to lunch on my own.

The rest of the day seemed to fly by once I returned from lunch. I called for every one to take ten as we shot a scene for literally the hundredth time. I turned my headset off and let it sit around my neck as I headed to the elevator. I saw Nicolette trying to get my attention but I just waved with a smile making her think I was saying goodbye. I rode the elevator to the floor above us where Gordon's show was being taped. They seemed to be in the middle of the show so I stood off to the side watching. Gordon's eyes met mine and I smiled.

 **"Ladies and gentleman we have a very special guest here today. The lovely Evelyn Dunas"** Gordon said standing from his couch and walking over to me.

My eyes stretched wide as saucers as I watched him walking closer to me but a part of me was saying he couldn't be serious. That was until he took my hand and walked me over to the couch.

 **"Hello my dear"** Gordon smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him silently cursing him out in my mind.

 **"Come now darling everyone would much rather see that stunning smile of yours"** He chuckled completely unfazed by my murderous stare.

I rolled my eyes at him gave a small smirk.

 **"Now that is much better"** Gordon said leaning a little close to me.

 **"You have to excuse her she is extremely shy. Say hello to London Darling"** Gordon coaxed.

 **"Um Hello...London"** I said shyly.

Suddenly there was clapping and people chatting saying how cute we were.

 **"What has brought you here today lovely Evelyn?"**

 **"Well I was just...I was worried about you. I didn't see you at lunch"**

A few people awed or either it was some kind of pre-recorded sound. I turned an annoyed look in the direction.

 **"Oh I guess I missed our lunch date. I'm sorry dear"** Gordon said sincerely causing the tension in my shoulders to lessen.

 **"I wouldn't call it a date but alright"** I smiled facing him.

 **"Well I have to go"** I said to him almost forgetting I was on television.

 **"Wonderful of you to drop by Evelyn"** Gordon smiled as people clapped.

I gave an awkward glance in the direction of the cameras before leaving.

 **"Let this be a lesson to you all that you should always make time for the ones that matter, and if you forget a lunch date with an enchanting young woman make sure you have a good florist on speed dial"**

The pre recorded sound of an audience laughing rang through out the set as I walked back to the elevator rolling my eyes at Gordon's antics. Word spread fast because when I returned to my own floor many of the women were gushing on how romantic Gordon was.

 **"More like a warped sense of humor"** I mumbled under my breath before yelling at everyone to take their places.

 _The Forbidden Archives: basement of The Church of Purity_

Guards dressed in protective armor carried large automatic weapons as they patrolled the halls. Located in another part of the Church of Purity sat the monitor room with guards monitoring the cameras, however seeing that nothing ever happened seeing that the place was heavily guarded they were all crowded around a small television screen watching the Futbol match cheering or groaning as they chugged back bottled drinks.

Hidden in the shadows V watched and timed the routes of the guards as well as where the cameras were placed. Unfortunately he would have to go in blind seeing that he could not do a trial run like he typically did whenever he was planning to infiltrate a place but that isn't to say he didn't do his homework. He studied the blueprint multiple times however the secret vaulted rooms below were not included on the plans.

Carefully V made his way to the Forbidden Archives that held literature, art, news clippings, etc that Norsefire determined was not safe for the public and would hinder the evolution of the New England. V searched through the news clippings from a computer located in the Archives. He scrolled through a few articles that did not seem to give him exactly what he was looking for. He shook his head quickly typing in different key words. He scanned through two articles until he found something of interest. It was a front cover of a newspaper from four years ago. The largest picture in the center of the page was of a man with thick black hair that was cut short and a boy in his late teens beside him. Since the article was in color he could make out their mocha complexion and dark brown eyes that seemed so familiar. The men were raising their fists and captured in mid shout. Underneath the picture in smaller print than the rest of the article were two names it read Jonathan Hammond (Left) Isaac Hammond (Right).

 _A devastating blow to the Revolution. The Father and son, more commonly known for their small family business, were identified by an inside source to being the main leaders of the Revolution that has taken England by storm. Prime minister candidate Sutler had this to say..._

V scanned the rest of the article as he shuffled through a few more before stopping on one that caught his attention. A young girl was swinging a bat at a grown man's knees. There was another picture of her wearing a cut off shirt that read "God save the Queen" in letters that looked to be printed in a spray paint font, a dark pair of jeans that sat low on her young nonexistent hips were covered in rips and holes, and her hair was pulled back in a dark ponytail. Her eyes were rimmed with dark purple eyeliner. She was staring directly at the photographer with her thick lashes. Although she was younger than her current age and her hair was no longer straight he recognized those eyes immediately. He skimmed the words below

 _Evelyn Hammond (Center)_

 _The young woman is following in her Father's footsteps and has become one of the youngest Revolution members...Evelyn Hammond is a suspect in the burglary of an electronics store...she is reported to have beaten three officers alone...Organized a protest at a local school..._

The last article showed a more gruesome photo. In front of Saint Augustine's Chapel, which is now destroyed, hung the body of Isaac Hammond. His eldest son was found beaten and shot in the head. A priest found him in a kneeled position as if he was praying at the alter. The Chapel was suspected of being a base of operation for the Revolution. Evelyn and her mother were missing but after an explosion in their home they were thought to be dead. There were a few acts of retaliation from the Revolution but a lot of the members had been black bagged, killed in cold blood in the streets or in their homes.

V closed out of the files before deleting the history and left the Archives as well as The Church of Purity. He silently debated if he should tell Evey what he found or not. Finally he came to the conclusion he would not tell her he knew of her true identity and wait for her to tell him. He knew better than most that trust was something that could easily be shattered and nearly impossible to obtain although a part of him doubted if she would ever tell him. From the small outburst he witnessed in his home she blamed her father and hated him for what he did. No. He had to make her see that her father was a great man. He saw where England was heading and tried to put a stop to it. He fought for the people to have a voice and a choice. Even though he knew very little about the man V already admired him for his courage and sacrifice. Evelyn's mother was a strong woman as well to know her son and husband would most likely be murdered along with herself and her daughter but stood by him anyway. He suspected she staged the bombing and snuck Evelyn out of England.

V kept to the shadows and continued towards his home when he passed an electronics store with television screens in the window. On the screen was Gordon and Evelyn she was giving Gordon a look that would rival his sharpest knife. Eventually she relaxed a little but looked annoyed more than anything. She spoke to Gordon but he could not hear what was said between the two and then she was gone. The Guy Fawkes mask tilted with curiosity. Finally gathering his thoughts he continued on to the Shadow Gallery.

Evelyn walked up the steps to the building of her previous job. Many of the employees and visitors stared at her while one woman walked up and asked for her autograph. Evelyn thanked the woman for the compliment but declined her request. She took the empty elevator up to Mr. Jacobs office. She opened it to see a young blonde woman smile warmly at her. Evelyn bit her bottom lip feeling a sting of jealousy but tried to ignore it.

 **"Hi I'm here to see Mr. Jacobs"** Evelyn said with a smile.

 **"Do you have an appointment?"**

 **"No but..."**

 **"I'm sorry Mr. Jacobs is a really busy man he can't see you without an appointment"** The woman interrupted with a sweet smile.

 **"I understand that but..."**

 **"I can fit you in next week at twelve how does that sound?"** The woman interrupted once again.

Evelyn sighed and just walked past the desk towards Mr. Jacobs office.

 **"Hey! What are you doing? You can't go back there"** The woman called pushing herself from her desk preparing to stop Evelyn.

Evelyn reached the door first and opened it to see Mr. Jacobs hanging up the phone.

 **"Evelyn?"** He questioned with a delighted smile.

 **"I'm sorry Mr. Jacobs"**

 **"Nonsense Evelyn is always welcomed here. That will be all Carol thank you"** Mr. Jacobs said motioning for Evelyn to come further into the office.

The receptionist, Carol, closed the door before returning to her own desk.

 **"Hi Mr. Jacobs you look well"**

 **"Evelyn. It is great to see you again. So how are they treating you at the BNB?"** Mr. Jacobs asked.

 **"Fine I guess. I miss it here though"**

 **"We miss you too"**

 **"Carol is good but she's not you"** Mr. Jacobs whispered.

Evelyn chuckled as she glanced back making sure the door was closed.

 **"So what brings you here my dear? You look like you have a lot on your mind"**

 **"I do actually. As you know I was offered a permanent position at the BNB but I feel like it's only because everyone thinks I'm dating Gordon"**

 **"Are you?"**

 **"No. He's just a really good friend. Everyone there seems so fake and just I don't know...but the money will be good and I don't know. I mean I never thought I would be doing this as a career but I'm actually starting to like it but unlike here I don't look forward to going to work. What should I do?"**

 **"Well I can't say my answer won't be biased"** Mr. Jacobs chuckled.

 **"What will your new position be?"** He asked.

 **"What I'm doing now"** I sighed.

 **"Well this sounds like a great opportunity. Sometimes we have to suffer through things we don't like to get where we want to be"** Mr. Jacobs said wisely.

 **"You don't seem like you knew about it? Mr. Fields told me he talked to you and you said this would be a great opportunity and you were for it"**

 **"Well he lied although that's no surprise"** Mr. Jacobs huffed.

Evelyn's brows knitted together in thought. What else was Mr. Fields lying about.

 **"However he is right. I do think it's a good opportunity. I won't lie and say I don't miss you here but that's life things change. I think this could open up a lot of doors for you"** Mr. Jacobs said with a sincere expression.

 **"Besides we work in the same business I am sure you will be here every now and then"**

Evelyn was still weighing her decisions although she nodded to show she was listening. Evelyn's eyes soon found the sticky notes on Mr. Jacobs' desk.

 **"So you took my advice on the sticky notes"** Evelyn smiled.

Mr. Jacob's lips pressed together as he waved off the subject. Evelyn chuckled at the stubborn older man who refused to admit she was right.

 **"Well I'm glad. I have to give Mr. Fields my answer today. it's Friday. I've been putting it off all week but I needed to come and talk to you first"** Evelyn said.

 **"Happy to help"**

 **"Thank you"** Evelyn stood reaching over to hug the man.

He patted her on the back a few times before she stood to leave.

 **"Take care of yourself"** Mr. Jacobs said.

Evelyn smiled happily before leaving the office. Although she wasn't sure if it was the right move she had finally made a decision. She sat on a park bench and took out her cell phone dialing Mr. Fields number. It rang a few times and she was thinking of hanging up when she heard his voice answer on the other end.

 **"Hello this is Bryan Fields"**

 **"Mr. Fields this is Evelyn Dunas"**

 **"Yes. Evelyn how are you?"**

 **"I am good thank you for asking. I was calling because I wanted to let you know that...I'll be taking that job offer"**

 **"That's excellent news. Well first thing Monday morning report to my office and we will go over all the paperwork"**

 **"Great see you Monday morning"**

He hung up on his end and I pressed end. I smiled pocketing my phone once again until it began ringing and I fished it back out before answering.

 **"Evelyn?"**

 **"Hi Gordon you will never guess what just happened"** Evelyn grinned standing up from the park bench and heading across the street to the bus stop.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

I rubbed my ankles as I sat in Gordon's limo. That was the fifth place we looked at today. After I told him of my new job title he insisted on accompanying me to find a new place to live. I really wanted a small house maybe a town house with a garage because I was going to get a car although I was looking at a different part of town. When Gordon questioned me on it I told him it was because it was closer to work but I'm pretty sure he knew the real reason. I would be much closer to V. I missed V so much. It seemed like it has been forever since I got to see him or at least hear his voice. That was going to change. Once I got settled I planned on seeing V much more.

We pulled up to another property and I sighed slightly tired but the front immediately captured my attention. It was in a nice quiet neighborhood and the houses did not seem on top of each other. It was almost bizarre seeing that the houses gave you a suburban feel though it was in the city. A lady in a button up blouse and pencil skirt was holding a clipboard greeted us enthusiastically. I stepped inside and was immediately awed. All of the rooms were hard wood, except for the two bathrooms which contained square stone like patterns. It was a ranch style house and even included a garage. A white porch swing sat on the southern style front porch. I fell in love with it immediately.

 **"This is it Gordon!"** I cheered as I looked at the beautiful kitchen that included an island and granite counter tops.

 **"I guess we have a winner"** Gordon said smiling to the realator.

 **"Perfect. Lovely choice"** The realator said in equal excitement.

 **"We can fill out the paperwork at my office today if you'd like"**

 **"Yeah let's go"** I rushed heading for the door.

It seemed like I would never get the keys to my new place but the next day I returned to the realator's office and signed the last bit of papers. She told me congratulations and handed me the keys. Gordon suggested we have one more walk through in the home. I didn't know why since I already signed everything but he seemed adament and seeing that I was a new home owner I took his word for it seeing that he had one home and two vacation homes.

 **"Let's start in the garage"** Gordon said walking through the empty home.

I stopped near the front door and eyed him.

 **"What are you up to?"** I questioned suspiciously.

 **"Why I am hurt by your accusations"** Gordon said grabbing the area over his heart.

 **"Gordon"** I said crossing my arms over my chest.

 **"Why must you ruin the surprise?"** Gordon sighed.

 **"What surprise?"**

 **"Well if I told you it won't be a surprise"** Gordon smirked.

 **"Just come with me"** Gordon huffed taking off towards the garage.

Gordon told me to close my eyes. I gave him another look but did as he asked. I heard the door linking the garage to the house open and the flip of a light switch.

 **"Ok open them"**

I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped. In the middle of my garage sat a midnight black two door sports car. It was a nice cross between sport and practical without being too flashy. Maybe sport was the wrong word it was elegant.

 **"What is this?"** I finally asked still caught off guard.

 **"It's a car"** Gordon said as if I was a few circuits short of a bulb.

 **"Well I can see that Gordon. I mean what is it doing here?"**

 **"You need more rest than I thought"** Gordon said looking concerned before smirking.

 **"You shouldn't have done this it's too much"**

 **"Nonsense besides we have to keep up appearances"** Gordon said hitting the button on the key chain unlocking the car.

He opened the driver's side door and motioned for me to go inside. I sat in the seat shifting my weight enjoying the soft leather that craddled me. I gripped the steering wheel before pressing buttons on the dashboard.

 **"Now would be the perfect time for a test drive"** Gordon said.

 **"Not today. I still have a lot of unpacking to do plus I kind of want to just enjoy my new place"**

 **"Say no more"** Gordon smiled leaning forward to give me a peck on the forehead.

 **"Enjoy your day my dear"** Gordon said before walking back towards the door leading to the house.

 **"Bye Gordon and thanks so much for all you've done"**

Gordon smiled before disappearing from my sight. I sighed enjoying my car a little while longer before getting out. I looked at the boxes piled in between my kitchen and dining room and rolled my eyes. I opened a medium sized box labeled "open first- kitchen". Inside were enough pots pans and other necessities to survive a few nights worth of simple dinners along with plates and a few pieces of silverware.

I placed the small amount of kitchen items away before starting on something to eat. My mind wondered to V and what he coule possibly be doing right at this very moment. More thank likely laying waste to creedy and his pigs in some form or fashion. I felt a small skip of my heart as worry washed over me. I tried to shake it telling myself V was incredibly skilled with his knives and hand to hand combat. He would be fine. He had to be. I downed a glass of juice and stood at the counter shoveling food into my mouth. My culinary skills were nothing compared to V's. I wondered what he would think of my cooking? I sighed taking in my house that seemed to empty, bare and boring. Maybe I should have gone with Gordon but honestly I had spent the last several days with him and was in need of a break. I loved Gordon but with all the time and hassle with the house, work and just life I was growing tired of his sarcasm and antics. After I finished eating and cleaning the small mess I looked around but was in no mood to unpack but there was little else to do.

Hours later I wiped droplets of sweat off my forehead as I broke down another box. Checking the time on my alarm clock I smiled with excitement. I threw the flattened box in a corner of my room before rushing into my bathroom to shower. The moon rose high in the sky but it's shine did not seem as bright tonight. I hummed as I changed into a new pair of clothes, all black of course. I looked myself over in the mirror satisfied. Pulling my hood over my head and locking my front door I began a short walk into the city. Curfew would be in affect soon but I only rolled my eyes at the feminine voice floating out of the speakers scattered around town warning citizens. I continued on before stopping and making sure I was not followed. Once I was satisfied I continued on to a secret entrance Gordon told me of, well more like hinted to.

I did not have to walk far before I realized I was in one of the old train stations Sutler had long shut down. Trying to go on memory alone I wondered around in an attempt to find the Shadow Gallery. I was easily turned around but soon found my way again. I came to what kind of looked like a door although judging from the worn sign on the door it would take me to the service tunnles leading to the Subway tracks. I tried to open it but it was locked. I knocked gently on the door and waited for a response. Maybe V wasn't here.

 **"Evey"** V's voice called.

 **"Hi V"** I smiled turning to face him.

He stood a few inches behind me and I had not heard a single step.

 **"It is wonderful to see you"**

 **"As it is to see you"** V said with a tilt of his mask.

 **"I hope you don't mind"** I said nervously.

 **"Not at all"** V said walking past me and standing off to the side of the door.

I could not see what he was doing seeing that he was taller than I was and made sure his back obstructed my view. A second later the maintenance door clicked and V held open the door and motioned for me to continue, ever the gentleman.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I walked ahead of V while he removed his cape and hat placing them neatly away. Everything looked the same and yet completely different. There were small things I did not remember from my short stay here previously. I smiled as my eyes caught the small bulky television sitting in front of the couch in the living room.

 **"Would you like some tea Evelyn?"** V questioned politely.

 **"No. Not unless you were going to do it anyway. I don't want to be a bother"**

V nodded and disappeared into the kitchen. For the first time I realized that you could see almost the entire home no matter where you stood. It was very open yet tastefully decorated making the space a pro rather than a con. I followed quietly behind V as he made us tea. I fought the urge to wrap my arms around his small waist by drumming my fingers on the table. I smirked seeing V's mask tilt making him glance over his shoulder.

 **"Is something the matter?"** He questioned.

I smiled and gave a soft sigh. There was something about his voice. Something so calm yet so fierce-some and though sometimes it was difficult to decipher which there was one thing his voice always held and that was honesty. His voice was almost an addiction in itself. V turned around to face me in concern since I had yet to answer his question.

 **"I missed you"** I said a little more softly than I intended.

It was frustrating and a relief being around V. Unknowingly he held this power over me that prevented me from hiding anything from him. It was as if all the filters we have been taught are acceptable for hiding our true thoughts just vanish when I am with him. I loved and feared that level of freedom.

V turned quickly around busying himself with his task at hand. I bit the bottom of my lip wondering if maybe I had been a little too blunt. I racked my brain trying to figure out a way to ease the tension when the soft clink of my mug tapping the table brought me back to Earth.

 **"Thanks"** I smiled taking a sip of the warm liquid feeling it's heat calm my nerves.

 **"You are welcome"**

V took a seat across from me although he did not have a mug of his own.

 **"It's nice to see you're still in one piece"** I smirked. **"How goes the hero thing?"**

 **"I offer no illusions to what I am"** V said disapprovingly.

 **"Unconsciously we all have a standard by which we measure other men, and if we examine closely we find that this standard is a very simple one, and is this: we admire them, we envy them, for great qualities we ourselves lack. Hero worship consists in just that. Our heroes are men who do things which we recognize, with regret, and sometimes with a secret shame, that we cannot do. We find not much in ourselves to admire, we are always privately wanting to be like somebody else. If everybody was satisfied with himself, there would be no heroes. Mark Twain"**

I sipped my tea as V sat in silence. I sat slightly nervous watching his emotionless demeanor.

 **"You may not see yourself as a hero but many people in London would thoroughly disagree with you. It's ok though. The hero never sees himself as a hero that's what kind of makes him great and you are a great man V no matter what your reasons behind what you are doing"** I smiled taking his gloved hand in my own.

V's head snapped in the direction of the contact and snatched his hand away so quickly I nearly fell out of my chair. I grabbed onto the table to steady myself. When I looked up V was standing on the opposite side of the room with his back angled away from me.

 **"Excuse me"** V said with a stiff bow.

 **"V wait!"** I called but V did not hesitate as he exited the kitchen.

I felt my words of apology lump in my throat as tears stung my eyes. I thought about leaving but I just didn't feel right. I couldn't leave, not like this. I wiped a few tears that fell down my cheeks as I sat at the kitchen table resting my chin in the palm of my hands. What was I going to do? I stirred my spoon in the tea as I sank deeper in thought. It's not like I was going to apologize because for one I am way too stubborn for that and two there was nothing to apologize for. I meant what I said to him and saying I didn't would be too painful of a lie. No matter how great men were a headache. I gave a deep sigh picking up my mug and chugging the rest of the cold tea. I walked over to the sink and cleaned the mug leaving it out to dry before continuing onward towards the training room.

My eyes caught the various weapons but I turned away from them and sat in the center of the room in lotus position beginning my mental exercises. A memory of a younger me standing in a similar room came to mind. I wore a pair of worn sweats and a tank top armed with nothing more than my fists. One my left stood my older brother with a knife in each hand and to my right my father stood with an automatic revolver. The gun wasn't loaded with actual bullets rather with small pellets that were more like tiny bean bags. They wouldn't kill you as long as they didn't hit any vital organs but they left an unbearable pain. My father said he was teaching me how to fight strategically when the odds were not in my favor. My task was to disarm either one or both of them and make them submit. They both charged at me mercilessly.

Sighing and shutting my eyes tighter I blocked out the rest of the memory and any more that threatened to surface. I needed to focus and clear my mind of all thoughts. It took some effort but I managed to actually achieve the quietness I longed for. Controlling my breathing to a rhythm that kept the clarity I began stretching. Once I was finished I walked over to the weapons without pause. I shifted the saber from one hand to the other getting a feel for the weight before twirling it expertly through my fingers. I lunged and spun as my muscles regained their memory. My attacks became more of a dance as I stayed light on my toes not allowing myself to linger in one spot too long.

V stood drenched in shadows as he watched Evelyn. He instantly became hypnotized at her graceful movements. He knew that she was a skilled fighter but seeing her like this was numbing. He could not manage to take his eyes off of her. He did not wish to interrupt her although a part of him was dying to touch her again. His mind drifted back to the weight of her hand over his gloved one as her heat penetrated the thick material. He felt himself at the edge of losing control. Even though she had not asked he felt nearly compelled to tell her everything. Larkhill, the experiments, Valerie, his vendetta and what it would mean for him in the end. There were a few times V could have sworn she heard his shaky breaths behind the security of his mask. God what was happening to him? She would be his undoing but he knew he had long accepted his fate. He could not pin point exactly when but either way his fate was sealed. He knew he could not keep away from Evelyn Hammond if he tried. He even found himself following her in the shadows on occasion to make sure she was safe. Never did he imagine he would see her standing at his front door but seeing that she was not a factor in his vendetta from the beginning he guessed he shouldn't be so surprised.

 **"If you want me to leave I will"** A low voice called out.

V's head turned at the sound realizing the voice was Evelyn.

 **"I will not stop you if you wish to leave though I am not willing you to leave either"**

 **"V what are you saying?"** She sighed almost in frustration.

 **"Do you want me to go or not?"** Evelyn demanded turning to face him.

V's bottomless pits locked onto hers although she had no way of knowing.

 **"No"** V answered simply.

Evelyn held the dagger down keeping the blade away from herself and V as she walked up to him. V's posture straightened preparing for a string of curses or more likely an attack but neither one came. Evelyn's eyes were filled with unshed tears as she looked at him. The two stood there not saying anything until Evelyn hesitantly reached out. When V did not shrink away she continued grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling herself closer. V kept a steady watch on the saber in the palm of her hands until something happened that stopped his heart. Evelyn raised on her tip toes and kissed the lips of his mask. The kiss lasted only seconds but his mind would forever be stuck in that moment. He could not move, could not breath. All that existed was that moment. Then without another word Evelyn released him and walked back the way she came.

 **"Choose your weapon"** She called over her shoulder.

V's heart pounded to the point he thought it might burst from his chest. She had shown him more affection in these short hours than he had experienced in his entire life, as much of his life that he could remember anyway. Yes a weapon. He needed to fight. The one thing that came so naturally to him although he spent many decades perfecting it. Fighting was constant, familiar. Anger and frustration were easy. He had felt them for so long he almost felt lost feeling anything else and that was precisely what Evelyn made him feel, lost and unsure. Grabbing two knives hidden on his person he took his sparing position never straying his eyes far from Evelyn. A smirk pulled at one corner of her lips before she attacked.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was a beautiful morning. Birds were chirping. People were waiting impatiently in line as Baristas rushed around making drinks and warming up small sandwiches with pleasant smiles. A popular coffee shop near the BNB was filled almost beyond capacity as the line threatened to spill out of the front door. A man dressed in a royal blue business suit and cranberry tie chatted angrily on his cell phone as Evelyn rubbed her temples in a circular motion repeatedly trying to convince herself it was not a good idea to shove the guys phone down his throat. A thin guy that couldn't be older than his mid twenties smiled and handed Evelyn the largest cup available of her favorite coffee. Evelyn somehow managed a smile that barely passed as friendly before taking the cup and walking a few buildings over to work.

Half way into the lobby she began to doubt if she would make it up to her office. Security check was extra slow this morning and she sighed in frustration. After reaching her floor she dragged her feet moving at a sloth like pace until she reached her office door. She thanked God as she collapsed into her comfortable office chair. Taking a small sip of the hot coffee she placed it a safe distance away turning on her computer to check e-mails and judging from her screen she was going to be spending most of the day at her desk.

After successfully finishing a small amount of work she laid back in her chair with a groan. Tugging on the edges of her button up blouse she lifted up the soft fabric to see black and blue bruises near her ribs and small whelps on her abdomen. She could barely lift her arms and when she did she had to bite back the sting of pain. A soft knock on her door made her jump as she released her shirt.

 **"Come in"** She called continuing to tap away on the keys on her keyboard.

Gordon waltzed in with a smirk closing the door behind him.

 **"Good morning darling"** He greeted.

 **"Honestly Gordon do you ever go to work?"** Evelyn huffed.

 **"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"** He chuckled letting her irritated statement roll off his back.

Taking a seat at one of the chairs on the opposite side of the desk he observed his closest friend. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary although she was moving with more stiffness than usual.

 **"Is there something I can do?"** Gordon asked not bothering to ask if something was wrong.

 **"You got Bourbon?"** Evelyn sighed glancing in his direction as she continued to type.

 **"Fresh out I'm afraid"** He smirked.

 **"Then I guess not"** Evelyn said tight lipped.

Gordon did not say anything as he stood walking over to Evelyn who was ignoring him. He placed a kiss to her forehead and in that very moment the front door opened without warning. Nicolette stood on the other side with widened eyes as she watched Gordon remove his lips from her forehead.

 **"Careful. She is not in the best of moods"** Gordon warned before brushing past the young woman.

Nicolette turned to see that Evelyn did not quite look like herself but she appeared guilty rather than upset as she watched Gordon leave.

 **"What is it?"** Evelyn questioned Nicolette.

 **"I didn't mean to interrupt"**

 **"Just tell me what you came here for"** Evelyn sighed turning her full attention to Nicolette.

 **"Ummm you know what, it's nothing. I can handle it"** Nicolette said taking a few steps backwards and closing the door.

 **"Idiot"** Evelyn huffed under her breath.

Evelyn felt a wave of guilt overtake her as she thought about how rude she had been to Gordon. Seriously that man had the patience of a Saint. She knew she needed to apologize but she wasn't calm enough yet. She was just irritated. It wasn't really because of anything or anyone she was just in a bitchy mood. It was just a sign of what was soon to come and she really did not feel like dealing with that but what choice did she have. She placed her hands on her stomach as the cramps started. Crossing her arms on the table she rested her forehead on them as tears pricked her eyes. She did not have much time to focus on her mood swings because the sound of her office phone ringing distracted her. The head producer, Bryan Fields, the same man she had to thank for this new promotion spoke on the opposite end of the receiver informing Evelyn that an emergency meeting was being called in one of the conference rooms a level above. She assured him she would be up quickly. She grabbed her notebook, a couple of pens and her cell phone.

She was one of the first to arrive if that accounted for anything seeing that the others were only seconds behind her. She took a seat at a semi circular shaped table lined with black leather office chairs. A screen used for presentations and other things sat on the wall at the head of the table. Bryan took the floor once everyone was enclosed within the office.

 **"I am sure you all have heard but last night the terrorist cell only known as the letter V struck again. They attacked a small elementary school. Thankfully no one was killed. Many were injured and some are still in critical condition. Chancellor Sutler wants us to run this story every few hours to remind everyone that we are under attack and there can be no room for weakness"** Bryan said. He did not seem to believe the words coming out of his mouth just simply repeated facts that were given to him.

I felt my jaw clench in anger. How dare that spineless coward, Sutler I mean. He actually blew up an elementary school so that he could pin this on V and make everyone think this "terrorist cell" were complete lunatics. As if England wasn't shaking in their boots on a daily with numerous disappearances, diseases and chaos. I gripped my pen tighter in my fingers as dark thoughts raced through my head. The harsh snap of the thick plastic in my hands drew everyone's attention.

 **"Ms. Dunas are you alright?"** Bryan questioned.

 **"Yes. I'm fine. This is just very upsetting news"**

 **"Get used to it. You can't let every sad story get to you"** Bryan said with a disapproving look.

I placed the two pieces of my pen on the paper that was stained with ink and balled up the trash.

 **"Chancellor also wants full press coverage on the ground breaking of the new medical facility. Gossip about the terrorist cell will not be tolerated and be seen as an act of espionage that will be handled accordingly"** Bryan said in a stern tone. I saw many faces in the room grow pale with fear.

 **"That is all for now. You may all return to work"** Bryan said dismissing everyone.

Mostly everyone shuffled quickly and quietly out of the room. I threw away my inky paper wad and grabbed my things before leaving. After glancing at my phone I realized it was lunch time. I decided to skip it and focus on work so that I could go home early. By the time three o' clock rolled around I was turning off my computer and walking to the elevator to ride down to the bottom floor. Once I arrived home I rushed into the kitchen beginning to feel the consequence of skipping lunch. I looked around my home seeing the small touches and decorations I added feeling a sense of pride swell in my chest.

As I ate a cold cut sandwich my focus began to shift from my comfy home to V and that utter bull crap of a meeting earlier.

 _No, even though he was an ass about it Bryan was right. You can't let yourself be emotionally involved._ I thought to myself but immediately images and video from the explosion played through my mind. Children's faces burned, bloody and disfigured made the food churn in my stomach knowing they would forever bare reminders of that horrible day. How could anyone not take it personal? When did it end? No no one we knew was harmed in the explosion but what about tomorrow? What about when a new disease or virus ran ram-pit killing innocents? Sitting quiet was not the answer that much I had no doubt about but I wasn't like my father and brother even though I so desperately wanted to be in my younger years. It was not my place, besides no one person could change an entire country on their own.

This last thought caused a chill to run down my spine. No, one person couldn't possibly change it. So what was V going to accomplish alone? He would only orchestrate his own suicide. I gripped the counter I sat at as the thought of V being gunned down or kidnapped and taken to some unknown facility and have only God knows what done to him made me spring to my feet as I clamped a hand over my mouth. I rushed to my trash can clutching the rim as I vomited up what little I ate of my meal. Tears cascaded down my cheeks as I began to tremble. Oh God not again! I couldn't lose him, not V. Why was I always put in this situation? Why did I have to either sacrifice everything for love or have nothing at all? Why couldn't my life be normal? Why couldn't I date some quiet hard working man with dreams that kept us alive but never went past the sunset?

The very thought of such a life drained a fraction of the life out of me, still, I pretended to be happy about much worse things. I think I could pull it off. I tied up the trash bag and went to my bathroom to rinse my mouth out then brush my teeth and take a long steamy shower. The shower wasn't as long as I thought it would be seeing that my thoughts would not let me rest. I changed clothes, packed a small bag, and took the trash out before making my way to V's Shadow Gallery. It was nearly time for our training session.

I made sure I was careful of the camera's positioned along the streets and that I was not followed. The route became almost routine to me. I entered V's numerical pass key and heard the door click allowing me entrance. The house was dark but that wasn't unusual with him. I called out for him but there was no answer, again not unusual. V was incredibly private so I tried not to pry. I shrugged and decided to start warming up in the training room.

* * *

The sun was setting but it could not completely be classified as dark yet. The sky was a beautiful twist of peach and orange with very few clouds in the sky. V took in the sight not allowing himself to pass up an opportunity to view beauty. The sound of male voices caused him to retreat further into his hiding space as he surveyed the area. A few guards were talking among themselves happy that their shift was drawing to a close. One of the guards lit a cigarette but his partner scolded him for not taking his duties seriously. The guard with the cigarette laughed and told the other guard to pull a stick out of his ass before being shouted at to take his smoking somewhere else.

The guard raised his hands in surrender before walking off to have a quick smoke. V knew this was his opportunity. He snuck up on the guard grumbling under his breath while he was distracted by his slack co-worker. V covered his mouth and slammed his head into the stone building knocking him unconscious without a sound. V quickly took the ring of keys off of his hip and opened the door dragging the guard inside. When the other guard returned he would think his partner left for the day. No suspicion should be raised.

V left the unconscious guard in a closet as he continued on with his plan. From the outside you would assume this building was simply a library although all of the men dressed in bullet proof vests and guns would give you pause. The media told the public it was for their own protection, of course, as well as a precaution to make sure that New England's history was preserved. It did not take long for V to silently make his way to his destination undetected. Standing several feet away from the door that was his initial destination he pulled a small device from his chest pocket and pressed the button.

* * *

Meanwhile in the control center that monitored the security of the library several random cameras flickered. One of the guardsman smacked his palms on the screen and magically the screens fixed themselves.

 **"Should we check it out sir?"** A young guard questioned.

The guardsman furrowed his brows. Everyone seemed to be on high alert from one of the attacks by the V terrorists. Although the camera's that flickered were in various parts of the library, it could be nothing. He would rather be safe than have Mr. Creedy paying him a visit.

 **"Take two man teams in the areas. Radio in anything that seems suspicious"**

The guardsman turned his head as the door to the control room opened. The thin guard that left for a smoke brake entered checking in his weapons before he left from his shift.

 **"Where's your partner?"** The head guardsman questioned.

The smaller guard shrugged.

 **"Must have took off early. He was in a bad mood"** The guard lied not wanting to tell his superior he was smoking on the job.

 **"How did he leave without you knowing?"** The guardsman questioned suspiciously.

 **"I um...went to the loo"** The guard said but could see his superior did not buy the lie.

 **"Alright. I needed a smoke. Shits been hard lately"** The guard said trying to defend himself poorly.

 **"You idiot!"** The guardsman said shoving the smaller guard.

The guardsman clutched a radio attached to the vest strapped to his chest. Turning his head to the side he harshly commanded that all guards be on alert for an intruder and a missing guard.

 **"If anythings happens I'll let Creedy deal with you. I'm not going down for this"** The guardsman said tight lipped as he poked the irresponsible guard in the chest.

 **"Well what are you standing around for idiot. Find him!"**

The thin guard jumped from the shout and raced out of the room. The guardsman rolled his eyes and huffed in irritation. Ten guards prepared for their sweeps while other guards already on duty kept a vigilant eye out for the missing guard and intruders.

V glided like a dark ghost past items, artifacts, and numerous shelves of books that were black listed. Chancellor Sutler's greed and inflated ego would actually work in England's favor once he was finally dethroned. Chancellor Sutler wanted trophies of his conquest and power. He collected any and everything that he felt would inspire resistance to his New England world order or anything offensive towards him not caring who he had to kill to accomplish that task. He hid everything away when he could have destroyed it. V smiled knowing that everything good and bad would be saved. He continued on when he came to a smaller room. A dagger slid into his hand as he reached for the doorknob. He threw the door open making sure to stand aside in case there was someone holding a load weapon on the opposite side. When nothing happened and he could hear no movements of anyone inside he entered closing the door behind him. V also had to thank the Chancellor for organizing all of the items so precisely. It did not take long for V to find what he came for. Gently taking the item he placed it into one of his pockets tapping the area to make sure it was secure.

Swiftly turning to exit he ducked into a hiding place when he heard the thunderous sound of footsteps. He guessed that there were only two guards briskly walking through the larger room. V clutched his dagger tighter as he watched the guards inspecting the room.

 **"This is stupid. It was only a glitch in that crappy system"** A guard huffed in irritation.

 **"Don't matta' it's our job. Come on"** The second guard said continuing further into the room ahead of his partner.

The guard passed V not even taking a notice to him however the second guard was closing in on his position and V readied himself for an attack. He would have to strike first. Both men carried automatic weapons where he was solely armed with daggers. That was not to say the men were at a disadvantage he would just have strategize his attacks differently. The element of surprise was his friend.

V appeared in front of the guard suddenly. He was completely taken off guard and barely had time to call out when V's razor sharp daggers ripped through his throat silencing his attempted cries for help. V let the guard's body fall where he stood. The thump alerting the second guard.

 **"Horace?"** The man called in concern.

When he did not receive a reply he readied his pistol with an ominous click. Slowly he made his way back the way he came checking every corner he passed until he came upon a motionless body laying on the floor drenched in blood.

 **"Bloody hell"**

V appeared as if by magic behind the man. The guard felt his dark presence before he turned to face him. The guard's finger rested on the trigger but his fear kept it frozen in place, unfortunately for him. V threw a dagger piercing the guard's wrist instantly disarming him before another dagger flew towards his throat. Once the guard fell to his knees V yanked his daggers out of the man walking past him ignoring the soft thud of a body hitting the floor. They knew he was here. This wasn't good.

V was extremely cautious as he maneuvered through the maze of hallways and rooms. He felt his spirits lift knowing he was quickly approaching his exit. However before he could reach the sanctuary a group of six guards blocked his path forming a semi circle around him. The barrel of guns were trained on him when the head guard made his way to the front of the ambush.

 **"It's over. You can come quietly or we can kill you right here. Either way once Chancellor Sutler gets a hold of you you're dead. S'up to you"** The head guard smiled mockingly.

 **"All that lives must die, passing through nature to eternity*"** V sighed unaffected by the words of Creedy's man. His daggers slid to his palms with a small flick of his wrist that was not noticed by any of the seven men around him.

 **"I'll take that as a no"** The head guard chuckled nodding to his men who prepared to execute V.

Before any of the guards could pull the trigger one of V's daggers sliced through the air embedding itself in the back of the guard's skull. The man fell to the floor never evening know what hit him. Most of the other men were paralyzed in shock but a few managed to gather their wits and shots rang out. V already managed to use one of the guards as a shield as his co workers nearly emptied their barrels before noticing their mistake. Two guards lowered their guns in shock and V took advantage of the moment rapidly cutting through their throats with one precise swipe per guard.

Three guards remained. Two continued to shoot at the threatening figure, but did not seem to be successful in landing a fatal blow, while their colleague loaded his weapon with shaking fingers causing him to drop his ammo. Knives spun through the air stabbing two of the guards before they could instinctively dodge the attack. The last guard standing shouted as adrenaline raced through him trying his hardest to kill the man that brought him closer to death with every passing second. After two fires the gun clicked multiple times signalling to the guard that he was out of bullets. The guard clicked the gun desperately until he realized his predicament. Turning wide eyes laced with fear to the dark figure he gagged in surprise as V stood centimeters away from him. A surging pain raced from his abdomen. V retracted his dagger and spun away from the man who sputtered blood before sinking to the ground with lifeless eyes still stretched in terror.

V raced out of the library pressing one hand tightly to his chest although it was concealed by his long cape that flapped in the wind behind him. V managed to make it a few blocks away from the library when he stumbled and collided with a brick wall. He quietly grunted in pain as he forced his eyes to focus. He told himself to keep a firm hand to his worse wound so as not to leave a trail. Pushing himself off of the wall he drug his feet in the direction of a route he rarely traveled to his Shadow Gallery. He soon found himself at a door. Using the hidden key pad he barely found the strength to push the buttons and sighed in relief when the door clicked allowing him entrance. Making sure to shut the door behind him he continued further into the Shadow Gallery. He needed to get to his room. He allowed his hand to drop from his chest not minding the trail of blood now. He grabbed onto any wall, table or shelf that would offer him support as he struggled to reach his room. The hand he used to cover a wound was drenched in warm sticky blood. The copper smell would have stung his nose if he was not used to it. Grabbing hold of a nearby table his hand slipped as the two slick surfaces collided. V grunted in agony as he tumbled to the ground landing on his side. V tried to move but the journey back to the Shadow Gallery was long since he took a different route in case he left a trail of blood. Once his pursuers found their way to the mouth of a maze of tunnel entrances they would be hopelessly lost buying him time.

With a determined grunt he pushed himself to his knees but that seemed to take everything within him. No. He had to find the strength he had his vendetta to complete. All of this could not be for nothing. He never should have went to the library. He never should have deviated from his plans. Although the agony of failing to finish his vendetta burned stronger than the bullet holes in his chest another pain emerged making his breath catch in his throat. Evelyn. He would never see Evelyn again. There was so much he needed to say to her. So much he needed to explain. Not only had he failed England but even worse he failed Evey. V fell forward placing most of his weight on his hands when he thought he heard the sound of footsteps. Taking a deep breath he silenced his groans of pain as he struggled to get a firm grip on his knife. The sound became louder until a voice broke through the silence.

 **"V? Oh God V!"**

Evelyn fell to her knees in front of V. The sound of V's knife clattering to the ground barely caught her attention as she pushed his cloak open to get a better look at his wounds. She sighed as she stared at his clothed chest. Because of his all black attire it was difficult to assess the damage.

 **"V stay with me ok. Where is your first aid kit?"**

 **"B...bottom drawer. Bathroom, mine"** V gasped trying to form the few words.

Evelyn did not need anymore information. She burst into his room ignoring everything but a door that would lead to his bathroom. Her eyes fell on three doors on different walls of the room. Running to the nearest one she threw the door open nearly crying in relief on her luck. Rummaging through different drawers she finally came to a drawer holding a box that nearly took up the entire space. Snatching the lid off to make sure it was what she needed she ran back to V's side with the box tight in her grasp. She looked wildly to see a puddle of blood but no V.

 **"V!"** She cried out in concern.

 **"Here...Evey"**

Evelyn turned towards the voice and followed it back into V's room. He was sitting on his bed with his back against his headboard. Evelyn dropped the box on V's night stand pulling off the lid and dropping it to her feet as she pulled out everything she would need.

 **"I will take it from here"** V insisted with a grunt.

 **"Hush"** Evelyn said as she focused on preparing to clean his wounds. She reached towards his clothing.

 **"Evey"** V warned grabbing her wrists staining one in blood.

 **"Either you let me do this or I tie you up and do it anyway"** Evelyn said turning her steely gaze to the eye slits of the Guy Fawkes mask.

V's grip tightened but Evelyn ignored the slight pain. Sighing in defeat she turned shining eyes filled with unshed tears to him.

 **"Please my love"** Evelyn pleaded.

V let his hands fall from her wrists as he sagged against his headboard. Evelyn reached for the belt wrapped around his zipped outer covering. Being mindful of his weapons she managed to get the first layer of clothing off of him. Underneath the zipped vest he wore a black long sleeve button up shirt.

 **"Is it just your chest?"** Evelyn questioned wondering if she needed to strip him of the elegant piece of cotton.

 **"Yes"** He huffed in exhaustion.

 **"Hold on V"** Evelyn urged as her fingers worked to unbutton the shirt.

She winced as she finally got a good look at the damage seeing three holes in his chest and one being fairly close to his heart.

 **"I need you to sit up so I can see if they are through and through"**

 **"They went through"** V assured her.

 **"All of them?"**

 **"Yes"**

Evelyn grabbed the antiseptic and medical pads used for cleaning wounds.

 **"This will hurt. Do you want some alcohol"**

 **"No. It is alright Evey"**

Evelyn bit her lower lip in pain knowing she was going to hurt the man she loved. There was no time to be foolish. Pouring the liquid into the hole she felt V go rigid. Quickly using the pad she dabbed the area cleaning up any blood or excess liquid that may have dripped.

It seemed like hours later and V was barely holding onto consciousness yet he still managed to keep himself upright while Evelyn stitched his exit wounds. Taping some cloth over the stitched areas she began wrapping his chest before helping him lay back against the headboard. Evelyn left his side shuffling into the bathroom opening the medicine cabinet taking a bottle of pain killers.

 **"I'll be right back"** She threw over her shoulder before disappearing out of the room.

After finding a glass in the kitchen and filling it with cold water she wandered back into the bedroom to see V had stripped out of his shirt although he was not bare chest. He instead replaced his blood soaked shirt with a clean one. The shirt was buttoned up and Evelyn felt her lips pull down in a frown. She handed him the cup and a few pills but he did not take them as he continued to sit motionless.

 **"For the love of..."** Evelyn cried throwing her arms up in frustration before leaving the bedroom and leaning against the closed door.

After some time passed she knocked on the door. V allowed her entrance and although she was frustrated she tried to hide it. He was in pain and inured.

 **"You should really get some rest"** Evelyn said gently.

 **"Thank you Evelyn"**

 **"I told you to call me Evey"** She smiled.

 **"Thank you. Evey"**

Evelyn rested against the door with her arms crossed over her chest staring at the man she loved. With a mischievous smile she walked towards the bed. Sitting on the opposite side of V as she slipped her shoes off then tucked her feet under the lavishly comfortable sheets and comforter. V's mask tilted down in her direction.

 **"Evey what are you doing?"**

 **"Lay down"** She replied.

 **"Evey..."**

 **"You can't tell me you think your virtue is danger to little old me?"** Evelyn teased.

 **"You have raised a sword to me on more than one occasion"** V said trying to tease her back but his voice sounded strained.

 **"I just want to be near by in case you need me. Lay down V. Please"**

Slowly V eased down under the covers laying on his back stiffly with his hands placed over his stomach. Evelyn chuckled sliding closer before resting her head on his shoulder but making sure he was not in any pain. Gently she rested a hand over his gloved one. She told herself she shouldn't fall asleep. She would need to check his bandage in a few hours but the events from the day caught up to her at the same time the warm feeling of Evelyn molded against him and the lulling numbness of the pain medicine forced V into a deep sleep.

* * *

 ***** William Shakespeare, _Hamlet_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The soft rhythmic tones of music drifted into V's dark bedroom slowly beginning to stir him out of sleep. The only source of light peeked from beneath the closed bedroom door although it would not be enough for a normal person to make out much inside the room V was no ordinary man.

Evey swayed to the soft jazz playing from the radio in the kitchen as she made a simple breakfast for the two of them. Giving a quick peak at her watch she scraped the scrambled eggs onto two plates before tossing the dirty pan in the sink. Humming along to the dizzying beat she poured juice into two glasses bringing one to her lips as she turned to place the carton back in the refrigerator. Closing the door to the fridge she lifted her eyes to the figure standing in the doorway.

 **"Good morning. You shouldn't be out of bed"** Evey scolded gently.

In the archway stood V. He was not dressed in his signature black outfit but a more casual attire. He wore a dark colored button up shirt with black pants. His hands were hidden in his gloves while his Guy Fawkes mask and banged wig sat firmly in place.

 **"I am feeling much better. Thank you"** V said with a slight nod.

 **"I was on my way to bring you breakfast. I'm afraid I can't stay long this morning. I have to get to work but I should be back around 1, 1:30. Oh I almost forgot"** Evey said with a slight tap to the head.

In a corner of the kitchen laid V's bloodied and torn clothes. Evey placed her empty cup on the table as she walked over to the small pile lifting his shirt in her hands.

 **"I am quite capable..."**

 **"Hush V"** Evey smirked leaning over to grab the rest of the clothing.

 **"Evey don't"** V warned sternly.

However it was too late for as soon as the words left his lips the soft ping of a metallic object striking the hard floor caught both of their attentions. Evey's expression slowly morphed into recognition as she leaned down to pick up the golden bracelet. V's blood soaked clothing fell from her fingers but her eyes never strayed from the bracelet now in her grasp. The dim lights reflected off of the small charm dangling from the center link. The miniature ballerina twirled left and right as Evey's misty eyes followed, however they were not focused on the ballerina but rather lost in nostalgia.

 **"Where did you get this?"** Evey asked in an all too serious tone.

She turned her eyes to V silently demanding nothing less than the truth. Although she had no real evidence to support her theory she had this feeling V was avoiding her gaze although his mask had not moved.

 **"Have you had this the whole time? Have you known the whole time!?"** Evey shouted.

 **"Evey"** V cautioned feeling his fingers twitch slightly for his knives. He had no intention on killing her but he would always defend himself even against the beautiful woman in front of him.

Evey closed her eyes for a brief moment before staring back at him. They were still a flame with confusion and anger but she seemed a little less hostile.

 **"I won't ask you again"** Evey stated calmly.

 **"Sutler had it stored with various other black listed items he is afraid will spark rebellion"** V explained.

 **"Did you know the whole time?"** Evey questioned unable to look at him so she played with the golden ballerina between her fingers.

 **"No. I discovered about your past not long after I met you"**

 **"Why did you not say anything?"**

 **"I know better than most that one should not be judged by ones past"** V answered.

Evey clenched her fist ignoring the pinch of the ballerina digging into her palm.

 **"You should not have risked your life for _this_ " **Evey spat before throwing the bracelet to the ground.

Spinning on her heels she rushed over to the kitchen sink and busied herself with cleaning up the mess she made cooking breakfast. V took a few steps further into the kitchen watching her.

 **"I did not mean to upset you"** V said genuinely.

 **"Of course you didn't"** Evey huffed taking a Brillo pad and nearly scraping a metal pan raw.

It did not take her long to finish cleaning dishes making her grow more agitated that she did not have a distraction.

 **"You should go eat. I'll be gone soon"**

 **"Evey"** V said gently placing his gloved hands on top of hers as her back pressed against his chest.

Evey felt the breath leave her body momentarily as the slight pressure of V's hands on hers and the hardness of his chest seemed to be the only things she could focus on. His scent surrounded her and it took a minute for her to realize he was speaking to her.

 **"Focus on fixing England, not me"** Evey said barely above a whisper.

 **"Fix you? I would never attempt to change who you are. Everything you have been through, good and bad, has shaped you into the woman you are today. I only hoped to make you see the decisions of your father in a different light"**

Evey's finger's tightened around the skillet in her palms. Her nose scrunched up as her jaw tightened. V sensed her sudden transition in mood but he did not not remove himself from behind her.

 **"Albeit far from my place..."**

 **"You're damn right"** Evey interjected placing the skillet on the drying rack before rinsing the dish rag and laying it across the sink.

 **"Such language is not becoming of a woman"** V scolded lightly.

Evey sucked her teeth and tried to break the intimate position they were in but V clutched the edge of the counter tightening his fists as his muscles tensed keeping her right in place.

 **"I have to get to work"** Evey tried to reason turning around in his arms to face him.

 **"It can wait"** V answered simply.

 **"I need to check your bandages"** Evey prattled on looking for another excuse.

 **"No. No more running"** V said gently lowering his head until he stood inches from hers.

Evey clutched his shirt in both of her hands finally finding the courage to raise her eyes.

 **"I'll stop running when you do"**

V's muscles tightened even more as he raised his head trying to create distance but Evey kept a firm hold on the cotton material.

 **"You can not ask this of me without offering the same in return"**

Evey's words rang in his ears as he felt the pounding of his own heart. How could she not feel it beneath her fingers? Even with his mask and wig on how did she manage to make him feel so exposed? The soft crinkle of leather relaxing as he uncurled his fingers from the counter and placed them over Evey's fists gave him little distraction from his thoughts. He was not quite sure if he wanted to remove her hands or not, so he settled for just covering her small fists with his much larger hands.

The two stood there as unspoken words seemed to press upon them like a heavy fog. Evey could feel V's chest rising and falling in a faster rhythm than normal and a part of her wondered if she shouldn't push the subject. I mean she had no idea what happened to V or who he was but she knew his story was not going to be a fairytale and more than likely much worse than her own tale. Was is unfair of her to ask him to stop running from her love? To trust her and let his walls down. She was terrified of letting V in anymore than he had already managed to maneuver. They both had so much at stake if they both committed to traveling down this road together. She did not try to console herself with illusions of rainbows and a happy endings at the end of this road for them but she would push her shoulders back and walk with her head held high. She already realized and accepted that choosing to keep him out of her life was not an option.

V uncurled Evey's fists from his shirt as he took a step back from her. Silence continued to envelope them both until Evey broke it with a soft sigh. V forced himself to look away from the pleading pools of mahogany knowing that if he didn't he would have promised her anything to make those corners of her tantalizing mouth stretch into a small.

 **"I...I need to go to work. I'll come back later to check on you...if that's ok"**

 **"If you wish"** V said spinning to leave in the opposite direction.

Evey watched him go and cursed at herself as she felt tears pooling in her eyes. Her eyes shifted to the food on the table.

 **"V wait"**

V stopped in his tracks simply turning his head in the direction of her voice. Evey walked towards him holding out the plate of food.

 **"You still need to eat. Please"**

V gently took the plate from her grasp and continued further into the shadow gallery. Evey sighed once again before glancing at the watch attached to her wrist.

 **"Damn it"** She grumbled under her breath.

Evey gave one last look in the direction V headed before leaving the Shadow Gallery.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Crowds of people buzzed around me but they sounded like muffled noises at best. My feet walked the familiar route with no thought on my part. I didn't want to leave the Shadow Gallery but I also know I couldn't miss work without a call or reason. Even though I carried a small shoulder bag the weight seemed much heavier to the point I wanted to drag my feet. My eyes glanced at a small coffee shop I passed and a part of my mind screamed for hot caffeinated relief but I picked up the pace and continued walking. I was far from alone in the small elevator that was packed nearly to capacity inside the BNB. As the lift inched closer to my floor I could feel the sting of a headache threatening to appear. The small ding notified the doors would soon be opening. Three people pushed their way out and I stood there weighing two decisions and I had not come to an answer on my own but when the thick metal doors closed once more and the lift continued up I sighed. I guess my decision was made for me.

I pushed past a few people exiting the elevator and maneuvered through the small hallways that were lined with office doors until I came to a dark wooden door with a gold name plate that read Bryan Fields. Frosted glass windows kept others from seeing inside the office so I knocked lightly hoping I was not interrupting anything. The last thing I wanted was for him to be in a bad mood.

 **"Come in"** A voice called from the opposite side.

I turned the handle and opened the door to see Bryan tapping away on his computer. He nodded his head motioning for me to sit down.

 **"Ms. Duna. What can I do for you?"**

 **"Well I wanted to use up some of my vacation time"** I stated getting straight to the point.

 **"Oh? For how long?"**

 **"Not long. Just a month"** I smiled.

Bryan seemed to consider this silently.

 **"This would not have anything to do with Mr. Deitrich?"**

 **"Not that I know of. I just need some time off a lot has been thrown on my plate and now that things have calmed down I want to take a breather"**

 **"Well good. Let me be frank Ms. Dunas. Although your relationship with Mr. Dietrich has been incredibly lucrative for the network this is still a place of business. You can not just run off on romantic rendezvous whenever you feel like"**

I clutched my fists discretely underneath the desk as an entire speech beginning with "First of all..." played through my mind but I argued silently with myself to remain calm and clear headed. My lips stretched in a false smile as I nodded my head.

 **"I completely understand...** _you hypocritical son of a bitch_ **"**

To the best of my knowledge Bryan was in his office twice a week, if we were lucky, sometimes more if we held meetings but many times he would leave right after. It was people like myself and those under us that kept this network running he only took the credit while he played golf on private courses and hosted yacht parties, which no one from the station besides Gordon were ever invited to.

Not today Evey. Today you need to play nice with Mr. Fields just for a few minutes longer then you're home free. Bryan dismissed me by answering his phone before he pretended I was non existent. I gave a small sigh as I showed myself out. I notified Nicolette and a few others of my upcoming absence. Most just shrugged with jealous eyes but of course Nicolette flooded me with a thousand and one questions.

 **"Really? I didn't hear Gordon was going on vacation. Then again he rarely tells anyone until he's already gone. Where are you two going this time?"**

 **"Let's just get to work okay"** I said with a small smile.

 **"Did you and Gordon have a fight? You've been in a really bad mood lately"** She said slightly irritated.

 **"It's been a long month. I'm just tired"** I said somehow restraining my anger.

I walked towards my office and watched Nicolette take a step towards me from my peripheral but she must have thought better of it because she turned around and walked in the opposite direction. I did not plan on staying long and gave my duties to Nicolette to handle. I sat at my desk, checked a few emails, and watched a few unrelated videos before shutting off my computer once more.

Maybe it was just me but it seemed like the sun shined a little brighter on this already beautiful sunny day. There was a slight bounce in my step and I smiled happily. Who knew knowing I did not have to go to work would fill me with so much happiness. After grabbing some lunch at a local cafe I headed home. I hummed happily as I pulled a large duffle bag out of my closet and began packing. The sudden sound of my phone vibrating on my vanity startled me but I grabbed it to check and see who was trying to get a hold of me.

 _Gordon: Lunch?_

 _Me: Just ate but I'll go with u anyway_

 _Gordon: It's ok. Heard you're going on vacation?_

 _Me: Yeah just a little holiday_

 _Me: Want a lift?_

 _Gordon: That'll be great. Thanx_

I glanced at my half packed bag and my mouth twisted up in thought. I could come back later and pack. I probably wouldn't return to the Shadow Gallery until night fall anyway. Less people to remember a girl walking down the street with a large duffle bag. I told V I would be back after lunch and I had no way of getting in touch with him, maybe Gordon did. I would ask him at lunch. Gordon was escorted by his bodyguard to my car but Gordon told him his services would not be needed for a couple of hours. Gordon handed him some cash and told him to get something nice to eat. The bodyguard pocketed the cash and nodded before ascending the BNB staircase leading to the front door.

 **"Where to?"** I questioned.

 **"Honestly it doesn't matter"** Gordon sighed.

 **"What's up?"** I asked suspiciously as I checked my mirrors before pulling out.

 **"Nothing"** He said unconvincingly.

 **"Yeah ok. Now tell me the truth"**

 **"It's really nothing. Just a bad case of the lonelies"** Gordon said with a grim smile.

I bit my lip unsure on how to respond to that. Gordon confessed to me in the sanctuary of his own home that he was homosexual. To be honest I could not exactly say I was shocked. I just had this feeling once I got to know him. I can't give you an exact example on how I came to the conclusion aside from the fact that Gordon had become my best friend and best friends can just sense stuff.

 **"I have an idea"** I smirked turning the car around.

Hours later Gordon and I sat down on a picnic table groaning in discomfort. After riding four of the carnival rides, and playing a few games where he won me a huge teddy bear and goldfish we stuffed ourselves with everything from candy apples, funnel cakes, turkey legs, popcorn and various deep fried concoctions. Gordon wore a pair of lens less glasses with flashing rainbow rims and a colorful T-shirt I bought from a vendor. We laughed and talked until we realized the sun was going down.

 **"I didn't realize it was so late"** I said.

 **"Don't tell me someone has managed to snatch you away from me"** Gordon said playfully trying to sound hurt.

 **"You'll always be my number one you know that, but I started seeing a friend you introduced me to not too long ago. He's pretty shy and likes to keep to himself"**

Gordon's eyes stretched as wide as saucers once he realized what I was trying to cryptically tell him.

 **"No"** He said in disbelief.

 **"Well kind of. He's just so complicated that it drives me crazy sometimes"**

 **"You're quite the jigsaw yourself"** Gordon smirked before taking a long sip of his slushy.

I narrowed my eyes at him before rolling them in annoyance knowing what he said was true.

 **"He's probably worried about me. I told him I would come by earlier and obviously never showed. Stupidly I misplaced his number. I don't even know how to get in touch with him"**

Gordon's brows furrowed from my confession.

 **"I think I can help with that. Let's go to my home I know I have his info written down somewhere"** He concluded.

 **"Great let's go"** I bounced in excitement.

Ever the gentleman Gordon held open his front door for me once we arrived at his home. Placing a finger to his lips he quickly escorted me to his study. He locked the door and lifted a painting before pushing a button then replacing the painting.

 **"Ok you may speak freely"** Gordon said walking over to his mini bar.

 **"Would you like a drink?"** He offered.

 **"No thanks"** I said with a wave of my hand.

Gordon poured a glass of scotch and downed half the glass in one sip before placing the scotch glass down and walking over to a bookshelf. He motioned with his hand for me to follow. He returned to the mini bar and firmly grabbed a hold of a bottle of wine. With a short twist of the wrist part of the wall disappeared leading into another larger room. Paraphernalia illustrating various points in history ranging from the Confederate flag to a Quran and erotic picture of two men enjoying the pleasures of one another scattered around the room. On a back wall was a full length portrait of God Save the Queen with Chancellor Sutler dressed like queen Elizabeth dripped in pearls, chandelier earrings and a fancy dress. I could not help as a hearty laugh escaped my lips from the image. A sudden memory of my parents leading a protest while I handed out flier size copies of the same portrait came to mind making me smile and laugh harder.

 **"Good Lord. I thought Sutler had that destroyed"**

 **"He thinks he did. It cost me more than this house, but every time I look at it it always cheers me up"** He said with a lopsided grin.

Gordon left my side as I continued to admire the room. When he returned he came back with a prehistoric looking cell phone.

 **"Here take this. It only has one number in it. Be careful. Do not call anyone else from this phone"** Gordon warned.

I nodded.

 **"Can I call him now?"** I smiled.

 **"If you want but you will have to step back into the study. No reception in here"**

I nodded and hugged him tightly before sitting on the couch in the study. I dialed the number and a familiar voice came from the other end.

 **"Gordon? Is everything alright?"** V questioned.

 **"Um. It's not Gordon it's me, Evey"**

 **"Evey? Are you alright?"** V asked in concern.

 **"Yes I'm fine. I wanted to call you because I know I was suppose to show up earlier and I didn't want you to worry but I didn't have a way to get in touch with you. Gordon was nice enough to let me use his spy phone"** I chuckled.

My brows inched closer together once I thought I could hear the sound of a train and background noise from the city.

 **"V? Are you busy?"**

 **"No. Not at the moment. I'm afraid I did become worried about you"**

I smiled as a warm feeling came over me knowing he was worried about me.

 **"I'll be coming to the Shadow Gallery tonight. I need to talk to you"**

 **"Very well. I will be waiting"** V said in his elegant tone.

 **"Ok bye"** I said.

 **"Goodbye Evey"** V said before the call disconnected.

I handed the phone back to Gordon but he shook his head.

 **"Keep it"**

 **"Thank you. I should get going. Love you"** I said wrapping him in a tight hug which he returned.

 **"Love you too. Be careful"** Gordon sighed.

 **"It's them that should be careful of me"** I smirked before leaving.

* * *

 **"V?"** I called as I walked further into the Shadow Gallery.

I looked around for any evidence of the silent moving man.

 **"Evey"** V stated simply. I could tell by the nod of his mask that he was probably wondering why I was carrying a black duffle bag thrown over one shoulder.

I dropped the bag on the ground and walked over to him wrapping my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist almost as if on instinct.

 **"Is something wrong Evey?"** V questioned clearly concerned.

 **"No"** I answered although it was muffled as my face was pressed into his shoulder.

 **"I took some time off of work. I was hoping I could stay down her for about a month"**

 **"Of course"** V answered with a nod.

I lifted my head so I could focus on Guy Fawkes although I kept my arms firmly around his neck.

 **"I didn't just come down here on vacation V. I've been thinking a lot lately mostly about you but what else is new? Anyway I need to ask you something"**

 **"Anything Evey"** V assured.

 **"I want to help you with your vendetta. I want us to continue training together. Will you let me help you?"**

I felt V's arms tighten around me as his shoulders stiffened.

 **"V...** I coaxed placing a hand gently on his cheek **...Please"**

 **"You wish to join something you know nothing about"** V said a little harshly.

 **"Please let's not fight"** I pleaded placing a kiss to his chest.

Although my lips did not touch his actual flesh as soon as they made contact I felt most of the tension ease from his shoulders; although his arms were still tightly around me. Always the protector.

 **"I don't want to force you to tell me but even though I know close to nothing about you I _know_ you V" ** I said seriously keeping my eyes on Fawkes knowing he was staring back into them.

 **"I know that there has to be something better than this. I know because I was once a part of it. I don't know the details on why you're doing this, and maybe one day you will trust me to tell me, but until that time I want nothing more than to fight by your side. This dream is not yours alone and we all deserve to see it come true. Whatever I can do to make that possible I will. No matter the cost"**

 **"It will cost you your life Evey"** V's voice darkened seriously.

 **"A price I am willing to pay"**

 **"But I am not"** V sighed releasing me.

 **"This is my decision"** I whispered against his neck which was also covered.

 **"Evey"** V pleaded.

 **"It's too late. You are stuck with me until the end"**

Raising on the tip of my toes I softly pressed my lips against Fawkes' cold unfeeling ones that were forever frozen in an amused smirk.

 **"I love you"**

A sharp intake of breath from V made me smile. I lowered my hands to press against V's chest as I rested my head against his chest as well feeling the comforting thump of his heartbeat under my ear. V's arms wrapped back around me as we stayed like this for what could have been forever for all I cared.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Music played from the jukebox in the living room. I laid on the couch staring up at the ceiling. V was off doing whatever the hell he was doing today and I was thankful for the silence. We seemed to be training non stop and it was beginning to piss me off because I had the sneaking suspicion that this was V's way of expressing his anger without killing me. However today I managed to escape with less scratches and bruising but my muscles felt like mush. Damn that sexy man. I chuckled before pushing myself up. Did he really think he could get rid of me that easy? Surely he knew better.

I did have plans to go shopping today and I thought about pushing it back to tomorrow but my excitement got the best of me. After a little mental pep talk I managed to get off of the couch. Everything would be closing soon and I still needed to shower and change. I decided to stop by my house first and grab a few things before walking to a craft store that was not far away. Thankfully I found the rest of what I needed and heard one of the clerks locking the door as soon as I left. I hummed a familiar song to myself as I maneuvered down the dark streets without so much as a street punk trying to hassle me.

I walked into the shadow gallery singing never noticing the two voices talking quietly in the kitchen. I walked past until Gordon called out for me. I turned to my good friend and smiled.

 **"Gordy. Great to see you"** I said with a smile before embracing him in a tight hug.

 **"Good to see you too Evey"** Gordon smirked in amusement. **"What's in the bag?"**

 **"Oh this? This bag? Nothing. Nothing at all"** I said with a little too wide of a smile making both men look at me questionably. Well V actually kind of tilted his mask but I still knew I wasn't fooling anyone.

 **"Oh well look at the time. Don't worry about dinner V I'll eat something later. Bye Gordy"** I cheered before rushing off to my room and locking the door before anyone could follow.

I dumped out everything on my bed wondering where to begin. I clasped my hands together happily before diving in.

Hours passed but I barely noticed until there was a knock at my door. I rubbed my neck and stiff back as I stood to answer the door. My lids were drooping but I somehow kept them open.

 **"Hey V"** I yawned.

 **"Are you alright?"** V questioned.

I felt touched by his concern but could only nod my heavy head yes.

 **"You have been in your room for nearly the entire day"** V said suspiciously.

 **"Have I? Didn't notice"** I smiled moving to block his view when I caught his mask tilt trying to see further inside.

 **"What are you hiding?"**

 **"The point of a surprise V is to not tell"** I smirked but I could see from his tense shoulders that he was not amused.

 **"You'll see tomorrow night, promise. You'll love it. Well I hope you will"** I rambled covering my mouth poorly hiding a yawn.

 **"You need to rest"**

 **"Are you going to bed right now?"**

 **"Not at this particular hour"** V answered.

 **"Great I'm starving. Let's watch a movie while I eat some dinner"** I said closing my door before taking V's gloved hand.

 **"You pick out something while I get some food. You're always better at choosing movies than I am"** I smirked pecking Fawke's lips before walking into the kitchen.

When I returned V was sitting on the couch with his hands in his lap like usual. I sat close to him leaning my body against him while I ate.

 **"Dinner was delicious as usual"** I smirked wrapping my arms around his arm as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

V nodded in thanks and turned his attention back to the television. I continued to stare up at him with a pleasant smile. Gently I slipped my fingers through the wig being careful not to actually touch him. The last thing I needed was for him to freak out and stab me or something. Definitely would kill the mood.

I could tell he was fighting the urge to look at me so I continued touching him without touching him until he gave in. I placed a hand on his chest and felt it rise and fall in a soft sigh.

 **"I love you"** I whispered kissing Fawke's cheek.

 **"Evey"** He whispered almost as if he was in pain.

Swinging my leg over I settled myself on his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

 **"V just shut up and let me love you"** I teased although it sounded more like a plea.

I nuzzled my nose into his neck as I felt his arms wrap around me rubbing almost soothing circles on my back. I lifted my head and brought it centimeters from his own. His gloved hand traveled up my forearm before playing in my hair. I smiled but didn't break my gaze.

 **"You know you don't need to wear those around me"** I said referring to his gloves.

The glove that played in my hair slowly traveled to my jaw before finding it's way to my mouth. I could resist placing a kiss on the thumb that gently traced my lips. My heart thundered in my ears as my chest rose and fell. His thumb stayed on my lips barely applying any pressure when suddenly I felt the arm around my waist go slack. I could not help as a whimper escaped my lips.

 **"Hold me"** I whispered leaning my forehead against his own only to feel his hands fall from me.

I shut my eyes trying to stop the tears before they could fall. My bottom lips trembled as I buried my face deeper into his neck.

 **"Evey"** V breathed nervously.

My eyes opened when I felt one arm tighten around me while the other brushed down my arm. The unexpected warm feeling of flesh against flesh made me gasp making V's hand still.

 **"Don't stop"** I whimpered raising back to the position I sat in before I felt his hands retreat from my body.

My bottom lip was trapped between my teeth as I tried not to moan from the sensations that burned through me. His hand made the familiar route from my forearm to my neck, down my jaw, before stopping at my lips. I smiled and kissed the thumb that pressed against my lips hearing a soft gasp from V.

I reached behind me to take the hand which gripped my waist. The puckered and scarred skin contrasted against my own and even though it must have been years since the fire the skin had not returned to it's original color and probably never would. His skin was a blend of pink and red and although the texture appeared rough it was smoother than I presumed it would be. I closed my eyes as tears threatened to fall again.

V watched the feelings reflected in Evey's eyes change and could feel his breathing begin to labor. How foolish could he be? He knew that Evey claimed to love him but he knew that would be short lived once she saw the flesh behind the mask. V's eyes tightened preparing himself for the rejection he knew was soon to come as something inside of him shattered.

 **"Does it still hurt? Your scars I mean. I don't want to hurt you"**

V stared in amazement. No one had ever cried because of his pain before.

 **"Sometimes, but I am fine now"** V said gently.

Evey covered the hands in kisses before placing one of his arms around her waist. She threaded her smaller fingers through his and laid against him until she fell asleep.

V held Evey to him as she drifted further into sleep marveling in the feeling of her fingers entwined through his. She looked so peaceful and at ease against him as if it were the most natural thing in the world. He smiled as he stared down watching her until he fell into a comfortable sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Gordon and I were texting each other back and forth for the majority of the day while V disappeared periodically into other rooms through out the day. To be honest I barely noticed seeing that I was putting the finishing touches on my surprise. After making a few adjustments I smiled proudly at my work before giving the clock in my room an anxious glance. It wasn't exactly early in the morning in fact it was around lunch time yet I still had many more hours until night fall. Carefully I packed away my present and walked into my bathroom. Later when I emerged I wrapped my arms around myself with a strange uneasy feeling. It was quiet, too quiet. I turned on some music to accompany me as I cooked and although I swayed to the beat I could not completely focus on the music or the food that was close to burning to a crisp. My focus did not stray too far from the ominous aura that clawed at my heart. Something bad was going to happen it wasn't a feeling at this point it was fact.

 **"V!"** I called sliding the pan to a cooled eye on the stove and wiping my hands on my pants.

 **"V"** I called once again.

 **"Is something wrong Evey?"** A deep and soothing voice questioned making me spin around with a sigh.

I wrapped my arms around him burying my face into his chest inhaling his unique scent of gunpowder and sandalwood. I know I probably looked completely cookoo to V standing here with my arms holding him hostage as I smelled him but everything from the warmth of his body against my own to his scent calmed me.

 **"Good morning"** I muttered into his chest.

V's arms wrapped around me pulling us apart enough to create a small amount of distance which I was not liking.

 **"Good afternoon Evey. Do you require anything?"**

 **"I'm fine. Ok no that's a lie. Um what were you busy doing?"** I rambled.

V's mask tilted.

 **"Are you alright?"**

 **"Yeah I'm fine. It's just that I don't know much about your plans for your vendetta. If I'm going to help I should know about everything right?"**

V did not answer he only continued to hold me as I watched his mask turn away from my gaze.

 **"V?"**

 **"I do not mean to offend you Evey but I am preoccupied at the moment. Can this wait until later?"**

 **"I guess so"** I said slightly disappointed completely forgetting about the unsettling feeling for the moment.

I walked away from V and entered the kitchen to finish lunch. Leaving a covered plate for V in the frig and cleaning up I grabbed my own plate and quickly ate before disappearing into my own room. Ok so I know I said I would wait for V to tell me about his vendetta and what exactly caused him to pursue it but this waiting was eating me up inside especially now that I had this overpowering feeling that things would not end well. I yawned feeling exhausted so I decided to lay down in bed until it was late enough for V and I to leave.

Hours later I stirred awake stretching my arms over my head looking over at my clock which made me drop my arms instantly. It was later than I planned to get up so I covered a yawn and left to find something to eat before getting ready to got out with V on his patrol. V melted out of the shadows but I didn't even flinch.

 **"Hi"** I said a little uneasy. Unsure on why this awkward feeling overtook me like we were seeing each other for the first time since a fight.

 **"Hello Evey"** V said sounding unsure of himself. The corners of my mouth turned down from the sound. I didn't like V sounding like that.

Walking over I wrapped my arms around him since I couldn't find the words to say. V wrapped his arms around me and held me tightly to him.

 **"I am sorry"** V said gently.

 **"About what?"**

 **"I want to tell you Evey, I do, but speaking about...my past is like reliving it"**

My chest ached from the pain in his words. Looking down I felt my heart lighten to see he was not wearing his gloves. Threading my fingers with his I stood as he rested the forehead of his mask against my forehead. We stood there in silence.

 **"I love you"** I said gently finally breaking the silence.

 **"I know my Evey"**

I smiled accepting the small declaration of his affection.

 **"You need to eat to gather your strength for tonight"** V said removing his forehead from mine.

 **"Ok"** I agreed looking up at him.

Releasing one of my hands he raised his burned and scarred hand to my cheek allowing his knuckles to skim the surface. I felt the breath catch in my throat as my skin tingled reacting to his touch. The next second I felt his body distancing further from me. So caught up in the moment I instinctively reached out for him but quickly lowered my arms reminding myself not to push him too much. Even though I craved for more I would have to be content for now. I smiled as I watched V give a slight bow before walking off in the direction of the training room.

V smiled behind his mask as he struck at the dummy in his training room. It would never cease to amaze him how Evey felt so at ease around him and how she allowed him to touch her in fact she encouraged the behavior. He could still feel the heat upon his hands as he touched her smooth caramel colored skin and the jolt that he could only describe as lightning that shot through his spine warming his whole being. Although he was focused on sparring with the inanimate object in front of him his ears easily picked up Evey's movements in the kitchen. She ate quickly and returned to her room once again more than likely to get ready for tonight.

At this thought V lowered his weapons. He had been struggling for days since Evey expressed her need to help him, to sacrifice herself for him and his vendetta. V's heart swelled with adoration for the young woman after her confession only to clench with fear. All he could see was losing her by the hands of Creedy or his men. For days he thought about a way to tell her that he didn't want her help and that she would only get in the way. The other half told himself that she needed to know everything but if he relinquished to his fears she would know the monster inside of him as well as where this vendetta would end. For years he thought about nothing else than his vendetta and he had made peace with the ending but now that he had Evey in his life it made him wonder if maybe things could end another way. His thoughts were at war with one another and he was so distracted that he missed Evey's soft foot steps leading to the training room.

 **"V? Are you ok?"** Evey asked staring at V who stood with knives in hand not moving a muscle.

V's mask turned in her direction before the rest of his body followed. At first he could not move his mouth to form the words to let her know he was fine as his eyes were glued to her form.

Evey stood before him dressed in all black. The long sleeve scoop neck body suit dropped down just low enough to tease but still covered her breasts. The outfit could be described as form fitting but it did not hug quite tight enough to be a second skin. A utility styled belt rested low on her hips although it was void of weapons. The legs of her bodysuit tucked into her black boots that reached to her knees. The most eye catching part of her disguise was her mask that resembled a Ying Yang symbol but left her soft berry colored lips exposed. Her wig was similar to his own as far as the bangs went but unlike his wig her hair was wavy and cascaded down her back.

 **"So, what do you think?"** Evey asked spinning slowly in a circle.

 **"You look wonderful"** V answered honestly as his eyes continued to take her in.

 **"Really? I was worried you wouldn't like it"** Evey sighed in relief.

 **"Do you mind if I borrow some of your weapons?"** Evey asked trying to distract herself from V's lingering gaze.

 **"Not at all"** V said still caught in a trance but motioned for her to have her pick.

Evey smiled and walked over to the wall of weapons. After selecting a few items and hiding them in her belt she smiled brightly with excitement and all but raced V to the front door.

The streets above seemed oblivious to the glow of moonlight but rather succumbed to the mystery of the shadows. V reached and grabbed Evey roughly pushing her up against a brick wall. Evey bit back a grunt of discomfort from being slammed into the hard surface. Evey turned agitated eyes towards V questionably but V's attention was focused around the corner of the alley. A large, black and unmarked van crept slowly down the street. Something that resembled a television dish spun around on the roof of the van along with other antenna type of objects. Evey held her breath like V trained her to do if she came into contact with The Ear. V kept a firm hand across her as he eyed the van slowly roaming down the street.

Evey released the breath she was holding once the coast appeared clear. V didn't exactly relax it wasn't in his nature when he was patrolling the streets but his shoulders fell as his head turned towards Evey. Putting a finger over the lips of Guy Fawkes he nodded in the direction of a fire escape. V glided up the fire escape barely making a sound while Evey tried to copy his movements but lacked the finesse of her partner. Once she reached the top V extended his hand helping her the rest of the way.

London always looked more beautiful from the rooftops and if you ignored the surveillance cameras, Fingermen and swoosh of black bags it's beauty could awe you. Evey looked over her city with a melancholy nostalgia. The vacant look in Evey's eyes worried him but he needed her to be on full alert.

 **"Evey"** V called gently.

Evey was jerked out of her memories as she stared at V.

 **"Sorry"**

 **"You need to focus"** V insisted.

 **"Right. I'm good"** Evey said with determination.

V turned his attention back down to the streets below. A pair of Fingermen were resting against a wall looking for an unsuspecting citizen to cross their path. One of the Fingermen lit a smoke and puffed large dark clouds before nudging his partner to tell him an obscene joke. V sneered under his mask as he felt Evey's shoulder brush against his arm as she came to stand beside him.

 **"So how are we taking them out?"** Evey questioned with excitement.

 **"You tell me"** V answered.

Evey gave him a surprised expression before turning back to the unsuspecting men.

 **"Well they're in a great spot, no surveillance cameras, so there's no need to lure them anywhere. On the other hand they're on an open street not an isolated alley and the Ear is circling. Even if we did take them out in the open street no one would care"**

 **"You would think that but people are afraid Evey. Someone may call the authorities"**

 **"Yeah"** Evey said with a frown. **"With the isolated streets it would take the cops no time to get here"**

 **"Decisions Evey"** V urged.

 **"Quick and fast it is"** Evey smiled up at V.

V motioned his hands signaling for Evey to act on her decision. Evey turned away from V and shimmied down the fire escape making sure to stick to the shadows as she approached the men. Standing high on a roof a couple of buildings away made her oblivious to the fact that the building the men were resting against was a Fingermen bar plus two more Fingermen rounded the corner just before she approached.

 **"Shit"** Evey muttered under her breath.

Her mind went completely blank as all four of the men turned their attention to her.

 **"Is it Halloween already love?"** One of the men laughed making a few of the other men chuckle blindly following the one bold enough to speak first.

Evey did not speak as she sauntered up to the men with a deep twist in her hips. The men leered with lust filled eyes. Evey smirked and unsheathed her weapons making quick work of two of the men. The two remaining reached for their weapons. Evey had to think fast so she took off in the opposite direction before ducking into the alley she appeared from. The two men gripped their guns tightly calling for her to stop. Blindly they chased after the woman who slaughtered two of their friends. Coming to the mouth of the alley they found the woman standing ready with weapons drawn unfortunately she made the age old mistake of bringing knives to a gun fight.

 **"You'll pay for that"** One of the Fingermen spat aiming his gun at her head.

Although Evey was posed in a confident and silently vicious stance, that she mastered from watching V, her heart threatened to beat out of her chest. She was completely out of ideas. Originally she thought it a good idea to lead the men to the alleyway so they wouldn't alert however many Fingermen happened to be in the bar.

As she stared down the barrel of their guns she silently shouted at herself to come up with something epic. What would V do? Speaking of which where was Mr. tall, dark and vicious when a girl needed him?

 **"Any last words?"** One of the Fingermen sneered.

 **"Yeah. You guys talk to much"**

This caused the men to clench their jaws as their index fingers pulled the triggers backwards but the last second before the bullets could leave the barrels V descended from the shadows knocking one of the Fingermen to the group as his knife swept across his neck. The second Fingerman jumped taken completely off guard and V made quick work of disarming him before plunging his knife into the man's sternum. The man's eyes were frozen in fear before blood spewed from his mouth at which time V distanced himself to keep from being covered in the blood of the Fingerman. Swinging his knives in one swift motion to clear them of blood he spun them rodeo style before placing them back into his belt around his waist.

 **"Now what have we learned?"** V questioned.

Evey rolled her eyes.

 **"Show off"** She huffed with a smile.

 **"What have you learned Evey?"** V asked once again, his voice drawing darker.

 **"Ok so maybe I didn't realize it was a Finger bar until it was too late, and maybe I didn't plan on more coming but all is well that ends well right?"** Evey smiled putting away her knives.

 **"You were hasty and devised no back up plans in case you were to fail"** V scolded.

 **"Ok ok but didn't you want information out of them?"** Evey sighed looking at the bodies lying in the alley and the two that were soon to be discovered outside the bar.

 **"They raised their weapons to you"** V said darkly and Evey was glad he wasn't upset with her because his voice alone sent tremors down her spine.

Evey smirked as the tremors melted into a warm feeling that radiated in her chest. V killed those worthless Fingermen to protect her.

 **"That's actually really sweet V"** Evey said placing a kiss on his inanimate cheek. **"But we really need to get going. Bodies outside the bar, remember"**

With a gentleman like bow he motioned for Evey to take the lead.

 **"After you"** V said before the two disappeared into the night.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Police officers and detectives huddled into small groups at a local station watching as an officer was in the middle of hanging up four plaques on the wall with the framed faces of the recently slain Fingermen. You have to understand something the Fingermen are more like London's FBI. Most are hand picked by Creedy, Sutler's top man, and because of that almost all of them think they are better than the average police man and that knowledge makes them believe they have more power. With this in mind it is easy to understand the rivalry and bad attitudes of the police officers whenever Fingermen are mentioned or in the vicinity.

Some of the officers and detectives knew the men somewhat personally from working with them and these people were tapping away at their computers or filing away cases just like any other day not too broken up over the murders. The men were abominations to the force but they were still officers and knowing they were murdered in cold blood on the streets of London did not make any of the officers sleep well at night. Sutler was the puppeteer behind the bogus stories to make it appear the organization known as V were targeting authority figures for their own twisted agenda.

Detective Finch glanced in the direction of the plaques from his office but soon turned his tired eyes away. It seemed like someone was placing up plaques everyday and as bad as it sounded he had become used to it at this point. Shifting his focus down to the open file lying in front of him he sighed and flipped through the few papers and 5x5 photos. Once again no information could be collected on the terrorist known as V and to make things worse he recently acquired an accomplice. She was fairly cautious of the cameras like her leader however her costume did not hide as much about her but the information was still limited. What they knew about her was that she was a female, around the height of 5' 7", and brown skinned. Actually her complexion was rather helpful seeing that it limited the suspect pool but still left thousands to sort through. Finch sighed with frustration taking the photo captured of the woman seemingly about to be shot by Fingermen and brought it closer to his dulled eyes.

 **"Who are you?"** Finch questioned the silent photo when a knock on the door caused him to place the photo back into the file.

 **"Come in"** Finch called closing the file.

His partner, detective Carver, waltzed into the office with a small smile and two paper cups of steaming hot coffee. Finch pitied and envied the young detective who was fresh to wearing the title. He remembered when he was young and excited about advancing his career believing that he could make more of a difference and protect his home, London. He once was filled with fresh ideas and possibilities but as the decades took their toll on him he quickly learned that the world was not as black and white as he imagined. It was not as simple as finding the bad guys and locking them away. The most dangerous criminals were safely sleeping in their mansions and completely untouchable in their fortresses built from cash and fear. Every day chipped a piece of Finch's soul that he highly doubted he could get back. He learned very quickly that it was best to keep your head down and do what you were told without too much fuss. He contemplated leaving many times but one day he found the courage to look up. Observing his aged features and graying hair he knew that there was not much out there for him so he held onto the happiness in his future retirement instead. He gave a melancholy look at the young detective saddened that the lad was staring at his future and did not have the sense to know it.

 **"Anything new on the girl?"** the young detective asked.

 **"Nope"** Finch sighed.

 **"Well you might want to take a look at this"** Detective Carver said passing a piece of paper to Detective Finch.

Finch's eyes scanned over the words once his reading glasses sat firmly in place. With every line his brow creased and his shoulders slacked.

 **"Are you serious?"** Finch questioned, none to happy over the news.

 **"I am afraid so sir. Everyone received orders today"**

 **"He wants us to literally go door to door and question every brown skinned female in London?"**

Carver took a sip of his coffee with a shrug none too happy about the news either.

 **"I heard the orders came from Sutler himself"** Carver cautioned hesitantly checking over his shoulder as if he were about to be caught doing something wrong.

Finch reclined back in his office chair and took a drink of his coffee to stop the spew of curses threatening to spill from his lips. This was ridiculous. Were they aware of how long it would take just to interview all those women?, not to mention the work it would take to validate if the stories were even true. Of course they didn't. All they cared about were results they were not interested in the time or man power it would take. The terrorist would have destroyed all of London by the time they managed to piece together a clue. This woman was merely his accomplice after all who was to say if he even told her everything about what he planned. There were too many what ifs when it came to her for Finch's liking and he strongly felt The Nose should not be spending it's time focusing so hard on her. However on the other hand she was their only lead. No one asked him anyway so why was he even thinking about all of this? He was there to do his job and he had his orders.

 **"Well we better get started then"** Finch said checking through the names they were assigned.

 **"I thought we could start with Evelyn Dunas since the BNB is not far from here"** Carver suggested with a tinge of excitement.

 **"Do you know her?"** Finch questioned looking over the rim of his glasses at the young detective.

 **"Well not in person. You haven't heard of Evelyn Dunas?"**

 **"No"** Finch said not really interested in the story sensing there was nothing of importance to the case.

 **"She's somewhat of a celebrity. She's Gordon Dietrich's new squeeze. She has been all over the papers"** Carver smirked a little perplexed how his Senior officer could be so oblivious to the woman's existence.

 **"I don't make it a point to stay current in celebrity gossip. We deal in facts Carver"** Finch stated.

 **"Yes sir"** Carver said straightening up as his smirk dropped.

Finch swiped his coat off of the back of his chair.

 **"Well on ya' then"** Finch rushed grabbing his coffee and paperwork.

Finch and Carver left the station. Carver immediately took the passenger seat knowing his Senior officer would take charge of driving. Once inside the police car Finch did a once over of the list before pulling out of the garage heading straight for the BNB.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

I sighed as I closed my front door. It was nice to be back home but I couldn't help but wish to see V moving about the kitchen cooking and humming without his gloves while wearing his ridiculous looking aprons that always made me smile. Never has a month passed by so fast and I almost found myself in tears, thank God V wasn't around to witness it. V was busy with something in his room and was locked up in there since the night before. Who thought I would become one of those girls that would get mopy over a guy? If it was any guy other than V I would have had to smack myself.

All in all the month was productive. V and I patrolled London together and sometimes seperately, except he just didn't know it. We stopped the badies whether just street punks or Fingermen. V's grand vendetta was on schedule I suppose. I still was a little unclear on what exactly he was planning to do but he did open up to me about his past. I learned he was a prisoner in a place called Lark Hill. He was only referred to as prisoner number five, hence the codename V. He didn't remember anything or anyone from his previous life he didn't know his mother and father or if they were alive, if he had a wife or kids. It was incredibly heart wrenching but I restrained my tears around him and saved my river of tears for when I was alone, at least that was the plan, but it didn't always work out that way. He burned down LarkHill which explained his scarred textured hands. Talking about LarkHill always makes him anxious and tense so so far that's all I know about him but these things take time. V does not like talking about himself much unless you wish to discuss sword fighting techniques or 18th century literature. I think he loves showing off all that he knows especially since he taught himself so I don't mind indulging him.

Since my stay in the Shadow Gallery I noticed a slow change in V. He seems more, what's the word I'm looking for? Serene. V can also have a very dangerous temper and unfortunately I caught a glimmer of his killer nature which slipped through one day during an argument about patrols. Of course I wanted to go on my own and V strongly oppossed leaving me no opportunity to rebuttal. He's obsessively protective of me and I'm beginning to think no matter how long I train he's never going to trust me to go on my own. We haven't quite reached the L word on his side yet but even if he can't or won't say it I know how he feels about me and that's enough...for now.

However the last few days of my stay he acted somewhat out of character. He's never been completely open with me but he doesn't keep me at arms length anymore either. Yet when I asked him about what he wanted to do for November fifth he fell silent and secluded to his anxious behavior that resulted in his speech and actions ping ponging at a rate that was difficult to keep up with.

I thought he would be excited seeing that he idolizes Guy Fawkes and all. I had hoped maybe we could celebrate in the Shadow Gallery together but that thought was pushed aside. After the short outburst of his anxious nature V fell silent and secluded himself in his room for the rest of the day. He didn't even appear to say goodbye to me, which hurt, but I tried not to take it personally. V is a puzzle of a man sometimes this comes with the territory. I continued telling myself not to take it personal but it did nothing to stop the tears from covering my cheeks. Trying to shake the lingering thoughts I sank down on my couch turning on television, although I doubted anything good would be on, however I did like to watch Gordy on the teley from time to time.

Tomorrow it was back to the BNB and to be honest I was dreading it. Everyday I had an argument with myself asking why we were even putting up with this crap Mr. Jacobs pretty much told me I could have my old job back although that was months ago. Still, I could find a different source of employment if I wanted. That's when my other half made some pretty good points convincing myself that I needed to stay at the BNB. For one I held nearly complete access to the entire facility secondly I was admired by many employees higher up on the food chain. This was perfect. I had the inside scoop and access for whatever V needed. I couldn't take that away not when he's worked so hard. The highlight of my days were seeing and spending time with Gordy. We went out for lunch nearly everyday and he would hang out in my office on the rare occassions I was in one spot for an ample period of time.

Turning off the teley I decided to head to bed so that I could take on the day with a not so annoyed type of attitude. I always did better the more rest I got. After changing into my pajamas I sat on my bed staring at the phone I used to call V. I made sure to hide it well and would change locations periodically. I stared down at the cell phone debating whether I should call him or not and decided no. One, I wasn't sure it was completely safe and two it was late we both needed rest. With a deep sigh I placed the phone back in it's hiding space and laid down to sleep.

The next morning the sun shined high over the city. I still wasn't excited about work but I was in a much better mood than I was the night before. I made myself a cup of coffee and put it in a to-go mug before walking out to my car that was parked in my garage.

 **"Hello darling"** I smiled running my fingers over the hood lovingly.

I missed my baby.

Work was in a word, work, and I was managing to make it through with my reputation in tact until I received a knock on my office door.

 **"Come in"** I called not bothering to look up as I continued typing up the paperwork I was focused on.

With a glance I saw my secretary standing in the open doorway with two men dressed in trench coats behind her. Her face looked paler than normal as her eyes darted in fear.

 **"Yes?"** I responded calmly with a friendly smile.

 **"Ms. Dunas these detectives wish to have a word"**

 **"Of course come in gentlemen"** I said motioning for the two men to take a seat.

My secretary bolted the first opportunity she received closing the door tightly behind her. I couldn't blame her. London was a scary place right now and the police were not on anyone's side besides Sutler and his cronies. The people had no protection.

 **"How can I help you gentlemen today?"** I asked turning my full attention to the two men.

One was a younger, lean man with barely any facial hair making him appear as if he was attending college. The second detective was much older. You could tell by his dark rimmed eyes from many long nights on the force and typical analytical detective demeanor. Best bet they weren't fingermen but rather actual detectives. The older man had a full head of thick dark brown hair with no evidence of salt n pepper. If he smiled he might have been found as attractive.

 **"You are Evelyn Dunas correct?"** The younger one asked.

 **"Yes I am"**

 **"Ms. Dunas we are investigating the terrorist cell known as codename V. Are you familiar with them?"** The older gentleman asked watching me intensely.

 **"Well I do work at the BNB. We have aired several stories about the attrocities they have committed"** I said with a sad sigh and shake of my head.

 **"Yes. Do you mind if we ask you about your whereabouts on the nights of September 15th to October 15th of this year?"**

 **"Not at all. That was my vacation time I put in from work. I stayed home enjoying my days mostly and spent time with Gordy a while"**

 **"Gordy?"** The older detective questioned confused.

 **"Oh I'm sorry Gordon Dietrich. I enjoyed dinner with him early into my vaction and decided to stay at his home a short time during my vacation time"**

 **"I see. Is that all?"**

 **"I believe so that's all that comes to mind"** I said pretending to search my memory.

 **"Forgive me I must seem awfully rude I did not even ask you gentlemen your names"** I smiled.

 **"That's quite alright ma'am"** The older detective said avoiding my hint.

 **"Is something wrong?"** I asked trying to seem genuinely concerned and frightened.

 **"No ma'am. Just routine questioning. Well we won't hold you up from your work. You have a nice day"** The older detective said with a closed mouth smile before quickly standing to his feet to leave. The younger detective was a bit slower to respond and looked surprised they were leaving so soon but silently followed his Senior detective.

Well look at there and here I thought today was going to be boring. Routine questioning my bottom. They are looking for something. They don't completely suspect me of working with V or I would be getting black bagged not asked questions. Something's up but what exactly? Maybe I could call V later today to see if he has heard anything. There was no hope that I was just going to forget this however I couldn't let it show that I was contemplating it or risk me looking guilty.

No doubt everyone has already heard that the boys in blue were in my office. People are going to be cautious around me now, which I don't mind I could use the quiet, but I had to be extremely careful about how I went about this for Gordon's sake. I would not have him harmed or worse because of me. I couldn't live with myself if anything were to happen to him. I loved him. Not in the same way I loved V no I was in love with V but I loved Gordon. He was more than a best friend he was like an older brother, much older but still. He knew me better than anyone I've ever known, not including my mother of course, but it was pretty damn close. Well I didn't expect to lead this double life without the threat of danger that would be foolish. I rolled my eyes and gave a silent sigh in thought, and so it begins.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

V pressed the red square on the remote hidden beneath the table controlling the camera sitting across the table while red drapes hung in the background. His fingers tightened into tight fists before stretching to their full length. He continued to sit lost in thought as he stared at the camera. It was another day closer to November fifth and each day filled him with a heaviness in his heart. This was everything that he worked for all these years and it was finally coming to fruition. He should be elated and relieved that he would finally have his well deserved rest soon, but it was that part specifically that brought the most heaviness. Whenever he thought about his death all he could see was Evey's face. He saw the flood of tears. He envisioned the hurt and betrayal in her chocolate eyes as she watched parliament being blown to pieces along with his body. After all she has sacrificed and is willing to sacrifice not only for him but for what he stands for it would be dishonorable to deceive her in such a way. V stood and unplugged the camera from a small laptop. After checking to ensure that the recording was completed as planned he ejected the CD from the laptop and shut down the equipment. V stored the disk safely away in a locked drawer in his bedroom.

He thought about secluding himself in the training room but chose to enjoy a movie instead. His eyes skimmed through his collection but it was unnecessary he had the collection committed to memory. He found a film that he wished to show to Evey knowing she would love it. It was getting late and Evey would be coming to the Shadow Gallery in a few hours so V chose another movie instead. As the movie played on V could not seem to pay attention as he kept track of the time. Evelyn should have arrived at the Shadow Gallery by now.

* * *

All of the lights in Evey's home were switched off. Her house sat on the perfect corner just beyond the reach of the street lights. Dressed in all black, her hair pulled on top of her head, a cut up toboggan over her face, and her back pressed firmly against a wall Evey eyed the shadowed streets. A dark unmarked car sat across the street, which she noticed pull up after she arrived home from work.

 _8 Mississippi_

 _9 Mississippi_

 _..._

Evey continued counting silently as she stepped back from the window a small step. There was no way The Nose could know she was working with V but it was better not to take any chances. Evey began analyzing everything she did and said since meeting V and she still could not piece together an answer. No. She was only being paranoid. She sat for over an hour timing the laps of The Ear as well as watching out to see if anyone was creeping around her house. They didn't expect her to just walk out the front door, did they? Idiots.

 _24 Mississippi_

 _25 Mississippi_

A small smile pulled at her full lips when as she watched a black van with the satellite dish slowly cruise past her house. Evey pushed the sleeve of her shirt up and eyed the time on her watch waiting precisely three minutes before creeping downstairs to her back door. As Evey maneuvered down the shadowed streets she could not help but wonder what V was up to tonight. Oh well, she would have to ask him another time because tonight Evelyn Dunas was not sneaking down to the Shadow Gallery.

Evey huffed slightly before leaning up against a brick wall of a church and rubbing her ankles tiredly. The walk was much longer and very difficult seeing that she couldn't just stroll down the empty streets. Speaking of the streets they seemed to be incredibly silent and a shiver shot down Evey's spine. Her brother always warned her to listen to her gut and now her gut was telling her that she should be worried and cautious, even more so than usual. Evey shrugged the thoughts away. She didn't need this right now. She needed to focus. Evey's eyes narrowed taking in the stoic architecture of St. Adam, one of The Churches of Justice. The Churches of Justice were what Chancellor Sutler named the new court system. St. Adam was named after the all so benevolent and just Chancellor Adam Sutler. In case you forgot there were two tapestries spanning from the top of the Church to the ground that sat on either sides of the main entrance. Sentencing of heinous criminals were always held in this building and typically lead to public executions. Also, it was rumored that Sutler met with his circus monkeys to discuss issues of national security however St. Adam was much more than a judicial building. According to her sources, well more like Gordon's sources that he passed along to her discretely, it was rumored that information about Larkhill could be held in this building.

I know it sounded completely bonkers for her to risk her life and identity on a hunch but this LarkHill project was kept extremely hush hush. It seemed that even Creedy had no idea what LarkHill was but as shallow as the information appeared it was incredibly expensive to obtain. If all went according to plan she would meet with her contact inside the Church and he would let her into the vault. Once inside she would only have around five minutes to find what she was looking for after that the guard would pretend he did not know her and even kill her if he had to to preserve his cover. Although the number was incredibly small there were people willing to risk not only their lives but the lives of their family to see Sutler dethroned. Getting inside would not be much of a problem that was if her information was correct.

Evey's eyes were locked onto the entrance patiently waiting for the change of the guard where the guards would have tunnel vision imagining their teleys and couches and a cold beer waiting for them at their homes. They would be slack and impatient. Quietly Evey made it to the side of the Church a mere few yards from the unsuspecting guards. Grabbing a hold of the large cube like bricks she silently began to scale the wall climbing higher nearing the second floor. Evey stretched her hand out to grab another brick when she heard male voices directly below her making her freeze in place as her breath caught in her throat. Remaining perfectly still she gazed below her to see two guards quietly making conversation as the beams of their flashlights swept through the short trimmed bushes and surrounding areas.

Once they were gone Evey gave a deep sigh of relief and continued free climbing when she came to the unlocked window. So far everything was going according to plan. Quickly Evey eyed the small office the window lead to before pulling herself inside and closing the window.

* * *

V gazed down at his watch watching the minute hand slowly tick away until the quiet sound of a black van with matching windows slowly creeped by with a receiver dish spinning on its roof. V locked in the time in his head, fifteen minutes, that was do able. The streets were empty. Unlike the heavily populated heart of London there were no apartment buildings in this neighborhood. The wealthy suburban houses were of ample size and spread apart from one another. V casually strolled across the street and easily spotted an open window. Although the window was located on the second floor V scaled the wall under a minute before landing silently in a small bedroom. A woman was sleeping soundly beneath the covers never the wiser that her home had been invaded. Her chest continued to rise and fall in a slow rhythm. V stood by her bedside watching the woman for a moment until he pulled a hypodermic needle from his cape along with a small vial. Drawing some of the fluid into the needle he turned his attention back to the sleeping woman. Keeping in mind not to spill any of the liquid he delicately pushed the tip of the needle below her skin and emptied the contents directly into her veins. Putting the vial and needle back where they came he sat, watched and waited. It was not long before the all too familiar woman stirred awake.

Although it would appear she received an adequate amount of sleep deep blue-gray bags rested beneath her crystal blue eyes that failed to shine as brightly as they once had. Her pale and slightly sallow skin added to her exhausted appearance. Her blue eyes swept to V sitting silently in a chair close by.

 **"It's you isn't it? You've come to kill me?"**

 **"Yes"** V asked simply.

 **"Thank God"** She sighed with a melancholy smile.

 **"After what happened. After what they did I thought about killing myself. I knew that one day you would come for me"** The woman said as if lost in painful memories.

 **"I didn't know what they were going to do. I swear to you. Read my journal"** She added in an attempt to sway the ominous figure a few feet away.

 **"What they did was only possible because of you"** V stated gently but firmly.

 **"Openhyme was able to change more than the course of a war. It changed the course of human history. Is it wrong to hold onto that kind of hope?"** The woman asked painfully.

 **"I have not come for what you hoped to do. I've come for what you did"** V replied walking closer to the bed.

 **"It's funny, I was given one of your roses today. I wasn't sure you were the terrorist until I saw it. What a strange coincidence that I should be given one today"** The woman said a slight shake of her head at the irony of it all.

 **"There are no coincidences Delia. Only the illusion of coincidence"** V confirmed pulling a rose from what seemed like mid air.

 **"I have another rose and this one is for you"**

V tilted the rose offering it to the older woman laying in her bed. She gingerly took the rose being careful of the thorns.

 **"You're going to kill me now?"** She questioned mustering her best attempt at a brave face willing to accept whatever came her way.

 **"I killed you ten minutes ago while you slept"** V exclaimed showing her the emptied hypodermic needle as proof.

 **"Is there any pain?"** The woman asked. Voice cracking with emotion.

 **"No"**

 **"Thank you. Is it meaningless to apologize?"** She questioned slightly elated over the news that she would not die as violently as her ex colleagues.

 **"Never"** V whispered feeling his chest tighten with emotion. Never had he dreamed that he would hear an apology from any of the people responsible for the atrocities done to him.

 **"I'm so sorry"** The woman urged as one lone tear escaped her crystal blue irises.

V's body stiffened at the words. There was no way any amount of words could take away all the pain, rage and turmoil he experienced not to mention the damage done within his mind. The monster they created inside his mind. No. Actions were the only hope of some form of vengeance for the crimes done to him, Valerie and countless others. Still he felt a sting of what he could only describe as what he imagined peace would feel like.

The woman's eyes stayed locked onto his form until her body began to rock gently while the dead weight of her hand fell to her lap continuing to clutch the rose. V waited until the soft red petals landed on the light colored bed spread before he made his exit sparing one last look as her lids closed never to open again. V escaped into the night his feet quickening in the direction of his home. The others had been so easy to kill. They were not sorry, far from it in fact. If given the opportunity they would not have hesitated to repeat their crimes if it meant it would line their wallets. V could not find it in himself to mourn over what the doctor had done but rather mournful that she could not have seen the goodness within herself sooner and stood up for what was right. Either way it was not something V was going to lose sleep over not when a heavier scenario weighed on his mind.

The final steps of his plans were falling into place smoothly. V did not take his ordinary route to the Gallery and came to a wooden door hidden within the tunnels. Throwing a few bags of fertilizer over his shoulder he quietly disappeared further into the tunnels until he came to his destination, an old subway car. Stacks of fertilizer nearly filled the car to capacity however in the center lay a metal table outlined in roses. V eyed his soon to be final resting place as he stacked the last of the fertilizer and checked to make sure the wiring was correct. Manually closing the doors he continued to stand on the platform as plans and words swarmed his head like a hive of bees echoing loudly off the corners of his mind.

Swiftly turning on his heels he slowly returned to his Shadow Gallery stripping out of his soiled clothing for a much needed shower in hopes it would help him gather his nerve. An hour later V was clothed with a bright pink, rose patterned apron and glove less. He hummed with the sizzling of cooking meat in the background. He heard the sound of the front door slam as footsteps attacked the flooring viciously.

 **"Stupid mother...five freakin' hundred pounds...if I ever see that..."** Evey grumbled before growling in frustration making it impossible for her to finish her train of thought.

V's brow creased from the verbal assault although he did not believe it was directed towards him however he still wondered who upset his Evey in such a way.

 **"Evey?"** V's voice called gently cutting through her anger.

Evey's head turned in the direction with a sigh as her left hand grasped her right arm tightly.

 **"Hi V"** Evey smiled.

 **"You are hurt"** V said taking a step towards her in concern.

 **"Just a scratch. No big deal"** Evey said releasing her injured arm to try and soothe V's worry.

 **"I'm fine"** Evey smiled again taking in the sight of V in his signature black ensemble with such a...contrasting apron.

 **"New apron?"** Evey asked placing a kiss to the cheek of his mask.

 **"Yes. What happened? Were you attacked"** V continued to press.

Should she say yes? I mean technically she was attacked but she knew that would not be enough to satisfy the curious man before her and he would pull the entire truth from her easily.

 **"Yeah...kind of..."**

V's eyes quickly swept over her although his mask did not budge.

 **"Were you patrolling on your own?"** V's voice darkened hoping he would not hear the answer he felt was coming.

 **"No. I was not patrolling"** Evey answered carefully.

V spun away from her flying over to the stove to turn the burners off and remove the food from burning. He returned in front of Evey causing her head to spin from the sudden and unearthly speed.

 **"Do not lie to me"** V nearly growled feeling his anger grow. This was not the direction the evening was suppose to go but he learned rather early that when it came Evey things did not always go according to plan. That only made him love her more although she could frustrate him bringing his monster to the edge of the surface.

 **"I am not lying"** Evey eased placing a palm to his chest. **"I promise my love"**

The warmth of her hand and soothing words tamed the monster for now. Evey witnessed his shoulders lower as he placed his hands on either side of her waist. Lowering his head ever so slightly so her forehead brushed the forehead of his mask. Evey sighed giving in.

 **"I paid for information about something but I didn't find what I was looking for. In fact I was suppose to have help from a guard who was the son of a man that served in the rebellion my parent's started but..."** Evey's eyes appeared to be focused on V although they were miles away.

V's textured skin delicately grasped Evey's chin tilting her head.

 **"Evey"** V whispered gently trying to bring the woman he loved back to him.

 **"Sorry. I'm ok"** Evey blinked rapidly before smiling up at the Guy Fawkes mask.

 **"We do not have to discuss it if you do not wish it. As long as you are alright"** V said.

 **"No. No more secrets. I hate keeping things from you anyway"**

Evey sighed trying to find the words to say.

 **"I went looking for files about LarkHill, please don't be angry with me"** Evey pleaded.

V stood silently although he continued holding Evey by the waist.

 **"V? Say something"** Evey pleaded in a soft whisper.

 **"Why?"** V answered sounding like he was still lost in thought and shock.

 **"I just wanted to understand"** Evey said.

That being the only explanation that came to mind about trying to explain why she went.

V remained in place but his hands dropped from her waist to take her hands in his own.

 **"Evey...would you join me for dinner?"** V questioned.

Evey sighed not sure if it was from frustration or relief.

 **"Of course I will"** Evey answered dropping one of his hands and grasping the other tightly as V lead her to the small dinner table in the kitchen.

Grabbing a lighter V lit a few candles he placed around the kitchen.

Evey watched him intrigued as he moved around assuring her that he would handle everything and although her help was always appreciated it was unnecessary at this time. The lights dimmed within the entire Shadow Gallery. Evey looked around even more confused although with the burning candle and freshly cooked dinner it was all entirely romantic. Evey smirked.

 **"What are you up to V?"** Evey asked. V strolled up to her extending his hand.

 **"Would you be so kind as to accompany me for a time?"**

Evey answered his question with placing her hand confidently in his outstretched palm. V lead the both of them to the couch located in the living room. As they sank into the cushions V grabbed a hold of Evey's open hand so that he held both of her hands once again. The feel of her smooth hands, which was surprising since she wielded weapons, against his textured skin nearly caused V to moan in bliss.

 **"I...I wanted to thank you for everything you have done. Everything you will do"** V dropped her hands as he stood leaving Evey briefly and returning with a wooden box.

Looking down on the box he continued.

 **"I wish I could tell you of my past and my times as a boy but those memories were stolen from me. I do not know of anything before the LarkHill Detention Facility. I was a part of a group that was sent to LarkHill. The public was told it was a rehabilitation center but that was far from the truth. It was a prison. Worse than a prison it was the birthplace of unspeakable horrors that not only came from the experimentation. We were stripped on arrival and our heads shaved completely bald. Next we were hosed down with scalding hot water that peeled through layers of the skin. We were starved majority of our imprisonment. Thousands died maybe more. We were not seen as people. We were not even seen as cattle we were simply a means to an end. Things for them to experiment and use as they pleased"** V growled balling his fists into tight fists. Evey moved closer to V gently placing her hands over his fists. V's head jerked upward.

 **"My cell was cell five. The cells were old and made from the foundation of a building that once stood before. A brick on the wall dividing me from the next cell was loose and able to be removed. One day I heard a noise but I assumed it was a rat. I was unbearably hungry and reached for it. That is when I discovered something within the hole."** V explained handing the box over to Evey.

Evey carefully opened the lid of the box to find what looked like a piece of dried toilet tissue with words written on it. Evey did not want to risk damaging the already fragile paper so she read the paper from the box.

 _I know there is no way I can convince you that this is not one of their tricks but I don't care I am me. My name is Valerie I don't think I will live much longer and I wanted to tell someone about my life. This is the only autobiography I will ever write and God I'm writing it on toilet paper. I was born in Nottingham in 1985. I don't remember much of those early years but I do remember the rain. My grandmother owned a farm in Tottlebrick and she used to tell me God was in the rain. I passed my eleven class and went to girl's grammar it was at that I met my first girlfriend her name was Sarah. It was her wrists they were beautiful. I thought we would love each other forever. I remember our teacher telling us that it was an adolescent phase that people outgrew. Sarah did, I didn't. In 2002 I fell in love with a girl named Christina. That year I came out to my parents I couldn't have done it without Chris holding my hand. My father wouldn't look at me he told me to go and never come back. My mother said nothing but I had only told them the truth, was that so selfish? Our integrity sells for so little but it is all we really have. It is the very last inch of us but within that inch we are free. I'd always known what I wanted to do with my life and in 2015 I starred in my first film, The Salt Flatts. It was the most important role in my life not because of my career but because that was how I met Ruth. The first time we kissed I knew that I never wanted to kiss any other lips but hers again. We moved to a small flat in London together she grew Scarlet Carsons for me in our window box and our place always smelled of roses. Those were the best years of my life, but America's war grew worse and worse and eventually came to London. After that there were no roses anymore. I remember how the meaning of words began to change. How unfamiliar words like collateral and rendition became frightening while words like Norsefire and The Article of Allegiance became powerful. I remember how different became dangerous. I still don't understand it, why they hate us so much. They took Ruth while she was out buying food. I've never cried so hard in my life. Wasn't long till they came for me. It seems strange that my life should end in such a terrible place, but for three years I had roses and apologized to no one. I shall die here. Every inch of me shall perish, every inch but one. An inch it is small and it is fragile and it is the only thing in the world worth having. We must never lose it or give it away. We must never let them take it from us. I hope that whoever you are you escape this place. I hope that the world turns and that things get better. But what I hope most of all is that you understand what I mean when I tell you that even though I do not know you and even though I may never meet you, laugh with you, cry with you or kiss you I love you with all my heart. I love you._

 _Valerie_

Tears cascaded down Evelyn's cheeks as she closed the box careful not to get the paper wet. Evelyn's chest heaved up and down as she wiped the flood of tears. V took the box from her lap and placed it on the coffee table.

 **"A part of me forgot that feeling Evelyn. Even though my Vendetta is not only in Valerie's name but for all the Valeries that perished by the hands of Sutler and his accomplices, I forgot. Valerie loved me and we never met, yet here is a beautiful woman before me willing to sacrifice everything and I can not show her that same love if not more. I was afraid, I still am, that you would not love what you saw. I want to free London Evey but there is also something dark inside of me. I was so afraid of harming you. I could not bare...I do not have much to give you Evelyn and it is certainly not the illusion of the white picket fence on the hill. However, what I do have to give I give freely to you. No more secrets"**

Slowly V's hands went behind his head unclasping the securing mechanism behind his wig that kept the mask firmly in place. Removing the mask with one hand while the other tugged at the wig. V thought he would fall over and die at that very moment as he felt his heart threatening to tear through his rib cage.

Evey continued drying her never ending tears trying to keep her vision somewhat clear as she watched in awe as V sat baring his soul to her. Slowly her eyes took in the textured and melted skin. His eyes could not seem to focus on her at first but she easily noticed the unnatural blend of silver and gold that resembled a hawk in their acuteness. His lips were partially melted to his face but still appeared on the fuller side. Evey's hand reached out brushing over the areas as she noticed them with her finger tips softening her touch when she came to his lips. V kissed her fingertips as they floated by and smirked when he heard a satisfied sigh. Evey closed what little amount of distance remained between the two of them brushing the back of her hand against his cheek bones which were still prominent. His skin was clearly not smooth like the average persons but his handsomeness was far from effected by the fire.

 **"My V"** Evey cried full of emotion.

V cradled the base of her neck drawing her closer.

 **"I love you Evelyn Hammond"** V said before daring to place a kiss upon her lips.

Evey responded enthusiastically wrapping her arms around his neck.

 **"I love you too V"** Evelyn happily exclaimed trying to draw breaths before attacking his lips once again. Dinner long forgotten for the moment.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Detective Finch and Carter pounded up the stairs weapons drawn. With one swift kick detective Finch forced open the door only to find Dr. Delia Surridge sitting in bed excessively pale and gripping a red rose. Finch sighed in defeat.

 **"Damn it"** Finch grumbled as the younger detective began inspecting the crime scene.

Finch took the opposite side of the room slowly inspecting around the body. Carter was already on his phone giving the address to the crime scene investigators. There was not much in the room besides the bed, a small chair and nightstand. On the nightstand sat a red leather bound journal. Finch eyed the journal but knew he would have to wait for the investigators to record the evidence before he could take the journal to read. Finch's eyes drifted ominously to the red rose with a frown. His foot began tapping on the carpet wishing the investigators would hurry and complete their job so he could get the hell away from here.

* * *

V held Evey close to him as they slow danced near the Jukebox. Releasing his hold on her waist he extended the hand entwined with hers to let her spin a circle before pulling her back against his chest. The feel of his skin being kissed by the drafty air of the Shadow Gallery in the presence of Evelyn was all new yet so freeing. It was as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Like a barrier had been broken and he could love fully and completely. The hand that rested around her waist rose once again touching her face and twirling around a curl framing her jaw line.

 **"You are so beautiful"** V sighed to himself although he spoke aloud.

 **"Funny I was going to say the same thing to you"**

Evey watched his eyes lower.

 **"I mean it my love"** Evey assured him as she rested her head on his chest.

 **"Come on V. Let's just enjoy the moment. Trust me"** Evey smiled wrapping both arms around his neck letting her lips meet his.

They continued to sway to the music wrapped in one another's embrace.

 **"Dinner will be getting cold my love"** V smiled as he whispered into her ear.

 **"That's what microwaves are for"** She smirked not missing the affection in his voice.

As if on cue her stomach began to grumble angrily.

 **"It's just as well. It would not taste the same"** V said releasing her slightly leading the two of them to the small kitchen table.

Ever the gentleman V pulled out Evey's chair and gently pushed her forward once she was seated. Evey waited for V to take his seat before beginning to eat. She watched V stare down at his food anxiously. Evey could not help but feel worried but decided this was something he would have to get used to on his own. So she continued to eat and talk as if nothing changed. Dinner passed quickly and Evey held suspicions it was because V still felt exposed and vulnerable around her and those were two things he was not used to feeling.

 **"Did I mention that the police came by my office?"** I said casually continuing to wash the dishes while V dried avoiding eye contact.

 **"I'm afraid you neglected to mention it"** V said slowly placing a plate in the cabinet.

 **"Huh"** I shrugged.

Cold hands wrapped around my waist turning me to face him.

 **"What did they say?"** V demanded harshly and if I didn't see the fear in his silver and gold eyes I would have gotten upset.

 **"I don't think they suspect me or else I would have been getting black bagged and missed your wonderful dinner"** I sighed.

 **"Are you certain?"** V questioned.

 **"Yeah, but I don't know what their game is. There are rumors that the boys in blue were spotted all over town paying people visits"**

V's eyes seemed to blanket his inner thoughts as he looked through me instead of at me.

 **"V?"** I called gently.

 **"Yes well there is nothing that can be done now. You are safe"** V said certainly as he turned back to drying the few pots and pans left.

 **"The Fifth is coming up"** I said casually as my eyes glanced in his direction to calculate his reaction.

 **"Yes"** He responded with a curt nod.

 **"Why do you do that?"**

 **"I can not see what you are referring to"** He mocked making my irritation grow.

 **"You avoid any conversation about the fifth. You respond with one word answers or either change the subject, and then there's my favorite you go Houdini on me"**

 **"I lock myself in a water tank?"** V questioned confused.

 **"What? No, you disappear on me"**

 **"Houdini was more famously known for his elaborate escapes, especially those underwater wrapped in chains"**

 **"V Stop! Just stop...what is going on? Is something going to happen on the fifth? Something other than your vendetta? What aren't you telling me?"**

There was silence as V's eyes darted in thought.

 **"Please I am begging you V be honest with me"** I pleaded gently turning his face towards me.

 **"My vendetta is going to be complete Evey and a new world will begin. A world I will not live to see"**

 **"What? Are you telling me...No. No! You can't do this! You can't leave me!"** I cried.

Tears gathered beginning to blur my vision.

 **"Evey. My love"** V soothed wrapping his arms around me.

 **"You've planned this this whole time. You planned to kill yourself"**

 **"I will die so a new world may be born"**

 **"It doesn't have to be this way. This world still needs you. I need you. I love you. How can you ask me to just sit back and watch this happen?"** I accused beating my fists into his chest.

V grabbed my angry fists placing a kiss on my knuckles.

 **"No matter where your travels take you I will be with you"** V said softly.

 **"I will not lose you even if I have to tie you up myself"** I demanded.

 **"My love. So quick to resort to violence"** V smirked pulling me to a knee weakening kiss.

 **"You must let me go Evelyn"** V whispered void of all traces of humor. His words making more tears flood my eyes as my shoulders shook.

 **"No"** I answered weakly.

V gave a deep sigh.

 **"Come with me. I wish to show you something"** V said releasing one fist before threading his fingers with my other hand.

We silently walked through the underground tunnels away from the Shadow Gallery and I numbly followed the man I loved with the only thing on my mind being that all of this was going to end. He was going to leave me forever. Suddenly we came to a stop and my eyes lifted to see an old subway car.

 **"It's beautiful"** I said quietly wiping my eyes to get a better look at it.

 **"Where did you find it?"**

 **"Not far from here but it took nearly ten years to clear the track, replace the old wiring and drive it here"**

Easily he pulled the doors open holding out his hand to guide me up the small step. The small subway car was filled nearly to the ceiling with fertilizer and dynamite bricks. In the center of the car sat a metal table and I gripped my stomach as a sickness rolled over me. Turning away from the table I saw V standing close to the doors staring down at a lever. I went to stand beside him.

 **"That must be one interesting lever"** I said smiling weakly.

 **"It is far more than a lever Evey. It is a symbol. This lever is the very key that will end my world and begin yours. Therefore it is only right for you to be the one to pull it"**

 **"With you on the train"** I said never allowing my eyes to leave from that damn lever.

 **"Yes"** V said sadly.

 **"Then I will go with you"**

 **"No"** V demanded roughly. **"It is not your time yet Evey. The new world will need your help in leading it so that history may not repeat"**

A small chuckle rumbled in my chest before a louder one spilled from my lips sending me into a laughing fit. V took a step back from me looking in utter confusion.

 **"It is amazing, truly it is. I mean you know what is best for me, for yourself, for London. You have all the answers, don't you?"**

I shrugged his hands off of me not being able to take being inside the confines of the subway car now transformed into a mobile bomb. I jumped off of the tiny stair leading to the platform.

 **"Evey you must understand"** V said angrily behind me.

Grabbing my arm he forced me to face him but I put up quite a fight although I could not break my arm free.

 **"Oh I understand it's you that lacks understanding. You think you can just make a decision like this on your own? Do you honestly believe that is just, and don't say it's what's best for London because that is only a crutch for you to ease your conscious. You do not have that say anymore. When we fell in love it no longer became just about you!"**

V stood there in shock but he seemed to recover fast.

 **"I'll be damned if I just let you leave me"** I spat finally separating myself from him.

So many words came to mind for me to spit at him but I was too furious and heartbroken. I wasn't, I couldn't think straight. I needed to get away. I needed to do something, anything, away from here. Immediately my vigilante outfit came to mind. Yeah, beating up a few Fingermen would help me focus, right? Hell I didn't know but I needed to beat the living hell out of something other than V because I would just walk away bruised with my tail between my legs if I tried that.

Spinning around I rushed back to the Shadow Gallery grabbed my things and left out of the secret entrance I used countless of times. I made it home safely and quickly changed into my outfit muttering under my breath referring to V as asshole or jerk I don't remember, probably both. Walking out of my front door not caring much who saw. Spinning V's knives expertly through my fingers I casually strolled the dark streets of London. The streets were mostly quiet but I knew I would find trouble sooner or later and it turned out to be sooner. Two homeless men were huddled near an abandoned building. Their backs were facing me but I had a bad feeling and that feeling grew when I heard them shouting.

 **"You little thief give that back!"** One of them called.

 **"I ain't steal nothin' tis mine it is"** A young male voice demanded.

Something about that voice seemed so familiar so I made my way over to investigate. As I neared closer I could see the men closing in on the boy. I did not think it wise to intervene. Perhaps the boy really was a thief, still, two grown men were not about to beat on a little boy in front of me with me watching silently. They had yet to harm the boy so I continued to watch until the faint glow of a dying street light illuminated the boys grimy features.

 **"Slick"** I whispered under my breath unconsciously walking towards the altercation.

One of the men grabbed Slick by the back of his collar nearly yanking him off of his feet but Slick managed to stay on his feet and swung landing a nice punch to the man's gut.

 **"What is going on here?"** I asked emerging out of the shadows.

 **"None of your business miss now bugger off"** The other man growled turning his attention back to Slick.

 **"I am sure we can talk about this. You are two grown men and he is a child after all"**

 **"Be one of the best thieves in London the little brat"** The man holding Slick sneered.

 **"I see, and what has he stolen from you gentlemen?"** I asked.

The men looked at me in confusion but seemed happy that I did not immediately beat them to a pulp.

 **"Stole my scarf he did"**

 **"And me boots"**

 **"I see. Is this true?"** I asked Slick who did not answer.

 **"The silent type. Maybe this will convince you to talk"** I said spinning a knife and letting the light bounce off of it.

The two men tensed but Slick seemed barely phased.

 **"Like he said it's not your business"** Slick said with an arrogant smirk.

I eyed Slick noticing the odd way he gripped his coat. In one swift motion I pulled the coat apart to see a slightly soiled scarf holding a pair of boots to his waist, one on either side.

 **"Are these your things gentlemen?"** I asked.

The men smiled and grabbed their stolen property while Slick gave a deep frown.

 **"They are mine now"** Slick demanded.

 **"No they aren't. If that is all gentlemen?"** I said narrowing my eyes to the men who scampered off quickly.

 **"Someone should have taught you to mind your own business"** Slick grumbled angrily.

 **"Would you rather be beat up over a pair of old shoes and a dirty scarf?"** I asked with a smirk.

 **"On the streets those are valuable 'specially durin' Winta. Would 'ave gotten me money"**

 **"Money? For what?"**

 **"That's a dumb thing ta ask"** Slick said with narrowed eyes searching the streets for any sign of trouble.

 **"If you need money I can give you some"**

Slick seemed conflicted about taking the money I figured it was because of his pride.

 **"What's the catch?"**

 **"Catch?"** I questioned confused.

 **"Nobody want somethin for nothin"** Slick said suspiciously.

 **"I guess there is a catch. What do you want the money for?"** I asked wondering if he was going to do something reckless or illegal with it.

 **"I don't 'ave time for this"** Slick sighed walking away but I grabbed his arm.

 **"I just want to know you aren't going to do something stupid with it"** I sighed.

Slick yanked his arm out of my hand but stayed in place.

 **"My sister she sick. No one will help seein as we're street urchins and all. I need to get more medicine"** Slick said sadly and I could have sworn he wiped a tear from his cheek.

 **"Where is your sister?"**

 **"Why?"**

 **"I know someone that may be able to help"**

 **"Why should I trust you?"**

I stood there staring down on Slick who looked up at me with indecision in his eyes. Kneeling down I stared into his eyes wondering if I should do what I was thinking about doing. Reaching up I unlocked my mask from beneath my wig and pulled it away from my face.

 **"It's you"** Slick said eyes wide with surprise.

 **"Yeah, now do you trust me?"**

He nodded.

 **"Good"** I said locking my mask firmly in place once more. **"Now we need to hurry"**

Slick lead the way until he brought me to a dilapidated house. There was no longer a front door just a gaping hole, shutters hung loosely threatening to crash into the dead grass below. The roof, if you could even call it that, did little to cover half of the square shaped house. Beams showed from shingles that were stripped from the lack of upkeep and harsh weather through the years. The windows were boarded up tight preserving the glass beneath but that was a small victory compared to the damage the rest of the house had seen. I guess in one point in time the house could have been considered quaint but it was nearly impossible to find the long lost beauty. Carefully we stepped inside.

 **"Follow me or you'll fall in the floor"** Slick instructed.

We scaled the floor that was already missing a few boards leaving a clear view to the basement below covered in mold. Averting my eyes back to Slick I followed his movement hopping from one side of the floor to the next and quickly running across weak spots until we came to a door that was eaten through with rot and clung to its hinges for dear life. Slick pushed the door open to the bedroom with an eerie creak. The furniture inside was minimal and consisted of a twin sized bed covered in dust and debris, a three legged chair sat close by and was being propped up with random pieces of wood as a makeshift fourth leg, and a dresser that was only good for kindling.

A young girl with tangled honey blonde hair covered with dirt, dust and god knows what else laid on the bed. There were dark rings around her small eyes as she gave a weak cough. Slick squashed a bug that scampered into the room before walking over to his younger sister. Her hair had long lost its luster because of her harsh life. A small hand peaked from beneath the old comforter mirroring her bony, sallow face.

 **"Aggie. You awake?"**

A few seconds passed and the girl gave no indication that she heard him. Slick gently sat on the bed running his fingers over her face.

 **"Aggie, wake up"** Slick called a little louder.

The little girl's face flinched as her eyes struggled to open. The small slits turned in Slick's direction before landing on me and giving a weak whimper.

 **"It's alright Aggie. She's a friend. This is the lady I told you about. She's going to help you"**

I pushed the filthy covers off of the little girl covering her mouth and nose with my hand as dust flew everywhere. Slick helped to wave it away as I scooped her up in my arms.

 **"Careful she hurts easy"** Slick demanded.

I nodded and followed Slick out making sure to stick close in case he fell through the floor, although I was unsure how I would save him. Luckily we made it out of the death trap alive. I then took the lead taking the two children to the Shadow Gallery double checking that we were not followed.

Slick took in every detail of his surroundings as he followed silently beside me. I glanced from time to time at the little girl, Slick called Aggie, in my arms. Her breathing was slow and light that you had to really pay attention to see her chest rise. After making Slick turn around while I put in the security code the door clicked unlocked allowing us entrance. Slick closed the door and quickly returned to my side as we walked through the pitch black hall that lead to the dimly lit Shadow Gallery. I laid Aggie on the couch while I went into my room to run a bath for her and later for Slick. I was so focused on my task that I didn't even think to notify V of my presence or the fact that two children were with me. Slick sat on the leather couch near his sister. Taking her skeletal hand in his own.

 **"It's ok Aggie"** Slick assured his resting sister. **"You'll be better soon"**

Suddenly Slick jumped up searching the shadows when a familiar figure appeared out of them. Slick remembered the man that helped to save his life by his weird hairstyle and grinning mask.

 **"You're the man that saved Evelyn"** Slick relaxed until he saw the weapon tightly gripped in the man's hand.

Cautiously he watched the towering figure step closer. Instinctively Slick blocked the man's path to his sister. V's mask darted to the couch to see a peak of dirty blonde hair that resembled a rat's nest. Slick tensed preparing for an attack but V simply continued walking towards the two children. Finally he hid his knife as he gazed at the sickly little girl laying on his couch. Slick rushed to block V but V made no effort of going against the boy.

 **"Given the resemblance I assume she is your sister"**

 **"Yeah her name is Agatha but she hates it. I call her Aggie"** Slick said still cautious of the man.

 **"How did you get here?"** V questioned.

 **"Ok the bath is ready"** Evey called seeing V standing near the children.

 **"Oh V. Sorry. I meant to talk to you but they needed help immediately"**

V did not respond as he walked closer to Aggie.

 **"It's alright Slick"** Evey said with a reassuring smile.

Slick stepped to the side allowing V to get closer to his sister. Kneeling down V examined the small child.

 **"She said you could help"** Slick pressed desperately.

 **"I said maybe, but if anyone can figure out how to heal your sister then it's V"**

V continued studying the young girl.

 **"I will need a blood sample"**

 **"You have to take her blood?"** Slick asked frightened.

 **"It will be less painful than what she is experiencing"** V responded.

Slick thought it over for a few seconds before nodding his head.

 **"First a haircut and bath"** Evey exclaimed not leaving it up for debate.

Evey toweled off Agatha and lotioned her up before slipping one of her night shirts that completely swallowed the girl. With Agatha's hair cut, washed and detangled along with the grit removed from her features she looked like a new child; however the dark circles and fatigue remained. Evey gently placed her in her bed before running a bath for Slick. He was old enough and well enough to bathe himself so she left supplies in the bathroom and a change of clothes, which was another night shirt that once belonged to V.

While Slick was bathing V lightly knocked on the bedroom door to make sure that Agatha was decent. He worked quickly to draw a small amount of blood hoping to finish before Slick could finish his bath. Once he was satisfied he stood to leave but Evey caught him before he could disappear.

 **"I love you"**

 **"I know my Evey"**

 **"I'm still upset with you"** Evey stated seriously.

 **"I know that as well"** He said with a soft chuckle as his glove hand cupped her cheek until the click of the bathroom door caused him to distance himself and leave the room.

Evey watched V hurry out of the room in his smooth swift pace and felt saddened by the lack of contact. Slick walked out of the bathroom dressed and headed straight for the bed his sister laid in.

 **"Get some rest you two. I'll be right across the hall if you need anything"** Evey smiled before flipping the light off.

Evey casually strolled down the hall to V's room. Giving a gentle knock she stood with knotted stomach awaiting the door to open. When it finally did the knot only became worse.

 **"Hey"**

 **"Evey"**

 **"The kids are sleeping in my room and I would go home but I'm exhausted. Can I sleep with you tonight?"**

 **"Of course"** V said moving to let her pass before closing the door behind her.

 **"Can I use your shower?"** She questioned needing the warm water to steady her nerves and wash away the grit and stress from the day.

V nodded in approval and watched Evey remove her wig and mask before ripping the stocking cap off and letting her hair fall around her. She gave a satisfied sigh as she began unzipping her jumpsuit but the bathroom door closed before she could get completely naked.

Although V appeared calm on the surface his heart pounded in his chest while his palms sweated. Shifting his weight back and forth his gaze shifted around his room looking for anything to occupy his mind but unfortunately he kept his room immaculately clean. Why was this so hard? It's not like she hadn't already seen his face yet years of tending to the deeply rooted fear of rejection and horror was not so easy to ignore. V wiped his gloved hands up and down his leg before removing the leather material from his fingers. V's thoughts were racing with silent techniques on keeping himself appear calm when the most beautiful sound hit his sensitive ears causing him to stand from his bed in an almost trance like state. Placing a hand gently on the bathroom door he flinched when it swung open a few inches. She didn't lock it? She trusted him and he was betraying that trust. This thought caused him to retrace a few of his steps but he could not completely abandon the door while her siren like voice wrapped around him like silk. V's eyes closed blissfully becoming lost in the song that was in a foreign language, Arabic if he was not mistaken. The soft patter of the water that once accompanied her song fell silent as Evelyn wrapped a towel around herself and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. She continued humming the song as she braided her hair in a crown braid before retreating from the bathroom.

V's gaze lowered as his mask was tilted in the opposite direction of her towel clad figure. Evelyn gave a seductive grin knowing the inner turmoil he was going through but she passed by without a word and made a bee line straight for his closet taking down one of his button ups. She shoved her arms through the sleeves before letting the towel fall around her while she began buttoning starting from the bottom. She thought about leaving the towel where it lay but V's room looked so pristine that she felt somewhat guilty about making a mess. Evey scooped the towel in her arms, folded it, and returned to to the bathroom.

 **"Well don't just stand there, aren't you going to get ready for bed?"** She smirked walking past him again to put the towel on the counter.

 **"Oh. Yes"** V said being pulled out of his thoughts that were spinning out of control.

He removed his mask before going in search of his pajamas but his eyes did not leave Evelyn for too long as he watched her climb into his bed and bounce around a few seconds trying to get comfortable.

 **"Your bed feels amazing. It's like laying on a cloud"** Evelyn awed.

 **"I am glad you approve"** V smirked continuing to focus on his task slipping into his night clothes so quickly that he doubted Evelyn even noticed.

Carefully V slid into bed, his body weight barely causing the soft bed to dip. Reaching over he turned off a lamp near his bed and Evelyn copied him turning the lamp that rested on her side off. Shadows drenched the room while the only light source coming from the crack beneath his bedroom door. He was hesitant but soon laid down to sleep turning away from Evelyn not wanting to make her uncomfortable although to his surprise he felt the weight of her slim arm resting across his waist. His silver and gold eyes darted around the dark room though he did not feel any less in control. He was particularly good at seeing in the dark. Taking a silent breath of courage he twisted his body in Evey's direction feeling in amazement as she waited for him to get settled before molding her body to his. Her head laying on his chest and her palm over his heart. Her muscular leg parted through his causing their legs to be caught up in a tangle.

 **"Goodnight my love"** Evey whispered the warmth of her breath blowing against his skin nearly causing him to tremble.

 **"Goodnight my Evey"** V sighed pulling her close to him.

Evey and V both drifted into a peaceful sleep lulled by the soft beating of one anothers hearts.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Evey moaned as she twisted in the spacious bed. Her body didn't feel the effects of the extra chill of the Shadow Gallery from the wintery temperatures above ground as it was covered in sweat. Grabbing V's abandoned pillow she squeezed it to her chest unknowingly before rolling to the opposite side. Horrific images filled her mind causing her to whimper and cry before she shot up eyes wild with uncertainty if it was simply a dream or reality. Waking up alone startled her until she could hear the sounds of life and the aroma of mouth watering food. Evey gave a grunt before pulling the covers back and padding her way into V's bathroom to freshen up.

Quietly she approached the voices of V and Slick. V's back was turned to the boy as he cooked a late breakfast. Slick was sitting at the small kitchen table drawing while Agatha relaxed in a leather chair that Evey recognized from the library. The girl looked tired however she still appeared ten times better than the state Evey found her in. She was using the chair for most of her support as she rested her head against the back. Slick's eyes would shift to his sister often reassuring himself that she was alright and safe. Although the conversation he made with V could be considered short it was more than she expected him to give so soon.

 **"Good morning"** Evey said making her presence known knowing that Slick would not appreciate being spied upon.

Walking up to V she placed a hand over his gloveless ones before placing a peck on his masked cheek.

 **"Good morning Evelyn"** V said with a slight nod while his eyes followed her curvy form before the faint whiff of burning eggs forced him to turn his attentions back to the stove.

 **"Morning Slick. What's that?"** Evey asked pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

 **"Just a picture"** He shrugged nonchalantly continuing to color.

Taking a few steps closer Evey sipped her juice and watched him.

 **"You're really good. You're going to be quite the artist when you grow up"** Evey said casually however silently she was awed by the boys talent at such a young age, however she knew better than to make too much of a fuss and therefore turned her attention to Agatha.

 **"And how are you this morning young lady"** Evey said with a warm smile taking a seat near the young girl.

Agatha's eyes shifted to her and there was a slight tug at one corner of her mouth for a brief second.

 **"That's great. You look better"**

At that moment V strolled over carrying a plate filled with food in one hand, a bowl of oatmeal in the other while another plate resting in the bend of his arm with slightly less food piled upon it. Evey and Slick received plates while V placed the bowl in front of Agatha knowing the girl would need assistance. Evey placed her own fork down and scooped a spoonful of oatmeal placing it near the girls mouth. Agatha did not open her mouth too wide but Evey made note to scoop smaller amounts. Slick watched the two but Evey only insisted he finish his food. After breakfast V carried Agatha into the living room to watch cartoons with her brother while he and Evey cleaned up. Evey handed V the last pan to dry and put away. Resting her hip against the edge of the counter she watched V with a smirk. He hummed and wiped the pot down. Pushing his wig back just enough to view his scarred skin she placed a delicate kiss. V gave a deep sigh from the pressure of the soft lips.

 **"I love you"** Evey whispered.

In a blur V's arm shot out and wrapped around her pulling them chest to chest.

 **"I love you too...my Evey"**

A few hours later Evelyn received a call about a situation at the station and had to leave. Agatha rested on the couch and soon fell asleep but Slick was getting antsy from all the idle time. V silently watched for a while wrecking his brain on what to say or how to act. He was unfamiliar with entertaining young children in his home and without Evey he found himself at a loss. Perhaps the television and books would entertain them long enough for him to get some training in. V silently walked towards the training room and though Slick pretended not to notice he followed the darkly dressed man until he disappeared behind an arch way. Curiosity finally got the best of Slick and he gave one final glance to Agatha to make sure she was sound asleep then followed V. The clanging of metal could be heard further down the hall coming from a door less room.

 **"En Guarde!"** V's voice called out pointing one of his deadly knives at a faceless dummy's neck.

Slick's brows furrowed but he watched quietly from the shadows.

 **"You are a skilled opponent sir"** V jested switching his knife to the other hand with ease stalking around the dummy before striking out again.

Slick took a step forward walking further into the room making V spin around in surprise. Slick stood there staring at V making the man want to shift uncomfortably.

 **"How'd you do that?"** Slick questioned out loud.

 **"May I ask specifically what you are inquiring about?"**

Slick gave a confused look but kind of pieced together what the man was asking.

 **"How'd you do the thing"** Slick asked again moving his hands in a similar way V had.

 **"Would you like to learn?"**

Slick nodded and walked up to the man. V handed the boy a knife watching him scrupulously preparing to step in to prevent him from harming himself. V's mask tilted in surprise that the boy seemed comfortable with the weapon.

 **"A bit too heavy for me liking but it'll do"** Slick said.

V smiled behind his mask as he showed Slick the proper stance.

Evey wasn't particularly over joyed about coming into work plus the day was already off to a crummy start with her forgetting her badge although she could have sworn she placed it in her purse like she always did. So that meant that the routine five minute security check took close to an hour. All she could do was hope that things could be solved rather quickly so she could go back home. Stepping off of the elevator and scrolling through a few emails on her phone left her too distracted to see an arm reaching for her. When the arm wrapped around her she stiffened until the scent of a very familiar cologne burned her nose.

 **"I almost broke your ribs"** Evelyn smirked continuing to stare at her phone while Gordon accompanied her with an arm wrapped around her waist.

 **"We need to work on your greetings"** Gordon teased.

Evelyn threw her phone back in her purse and gave Gordon a bright smile.

 **"Ello Gordy dear"** She said laying her English accent on thick.

Shaking his head with a low chuckle he filled her in on all the disasters that awaited her for the day. Evelyn rolled her eyes at the incompetence that surrounded her and leaned into Gordon's embrace as she sighed.

 **"Come on let's get some coffee"** Evelyn suggested.

 **"Shouldn't you handle this first?"**

 **"They've already screwed everything up. How much worse can it get?"**

Evelyn would later regret those words but on the bright side she had a huge mug of coffee to keep her from punching people in the face. She would be so glad when she left this job for good. Hours later she was left with an empty mug and no Gordy to infuse laughter and sarcasm into her day making it seem bareable. Letting her head fall into her hands she answered the knock on the door. A delivery man needed her signature on some boxes and was told to see her. Evelyn scribbled her signature not bothering to read the form. Picking up a box she realized they were delivered to the wrong department.

 **"Great"** She muttered tossing the box unceremoniously on the cart once again.

Gripping the handle on the cart she pushed it towards the larger elevator used for deliveries and pressed the number that would take her a few floors below.

 **"Hi Henry. How are you today?"** Evelyn asked smiling at the overweight security guard who sat at a desk staring at screens all day. **"Got a delivery here"**

 **"What is it?"** He asked.

 **"Don't know. It was delivered to my department by mistake"** She answered signing the log he held in front of her.

She waved and pushed the cart down the hallway towards a door with a sign that read Ladies Dressing room. Evelyn knocked and a frazzled older woman answered the door questioning her with a gaze.

 **"Delivery. Where do you want it?"**

 **"Just put it over there I guess"** The woman said crossly.

 **"Someone should tell Sutler this isn't his personal playground"** The woman declared ripping the tape that held the flaps together with a pair of scissors, reached in, and pulled out a Guy Fawkes mask.

 **"What the hell is this?"**

Evelyn's blood ran cold as her eyes tunnled on the mask in the woman's hand watching as she tossed it back into the box thoughtlessly. Reaching into the box Evelyn snagged a mask and quickly tucked it into her purse before turning and leaving the room quickly. Henry gave a friendly goodbye but Evelyn didn't hear as she rushed to the elevator trying not to look too suspicious but as soon as her finger pressed the button the metal box began ringing signalling something was wrong. Henry stood to find the problem but Evelyn spun towards the doors leading to the nearest staircase taking them two at a time. She only trudged past the door one floor up when the alarms sounded.

 **"Fuck. V"** Evelyn cried quietly bolting full speed until she reached her floor pushing past a few frantic employees on her way.

Swinging the door open she found more employees screaming and running around like chickens with their heads cut off. She was jostled about nearly being sent back down the stairs head first. Evelyn pushed back shoving herself forward through the sea of people desperate for escape.

 **"Wait, what's going on?!"** Evelyn yelled out.

 **"Bomb. There's a bomb!"** Someone yelled back but it was far too many people to see who the voice belonged to.

Why would V place a bomb here? He knew she was working. Plus there was Gordy. Evelyn shook her head pushing forward just to keep from being trampled when her eyes caught the two detectives that visited her office not so long ago. The older detective was speaking loudly through the noise when he spotted her. He pointed in her direction yelling at the detective and the few officers behind him to notice her. Evelyn spun in the opposite direction as soon as his finger pointed at her shoving with more force as her instincts of flight kicked in high gear. She along with a throng of others flooded through another stairway entrance and she rode the wave down to the next floor pulling the door open while the others continued downward.

This hallway was far less crowded with only a few last minute stragglers hurrying to find their way out. Evelyn tried a few doors to find them locked until she came across an unlocked office. Closing the door roughly she dove behind the desk pulling a few nearby boxes to help hide herself. Patiently she waited and it only took minutes before a pair of dark boots were visible between the small space seperating the desk from the ground. Covering her mouth to keep any sounds from slipping out she waited never taking her eyes off of those thick leather shoes and the hem of a weathered khaki trench coat. Soon the detective left but Evelyn remained underneath the desk counting in her head until she reached twenty Mississippi. Carefully she crawled out ignoring the television that was playing until V's voice floated over the speakers.

V sat at a table with a red curtain cascaded in the background, similar to what you would see in the theater.

 **"Good evening London. Allow me first to apologize for this interruption. I do, like many of you, appreciate the comforts of the everyday routine, the security of the familiar, the tranquility of repetition. I enjoy them as much as any bloke, but in the spirit of commemoration whereby those important events of the past usually associated with someone's death or the end of some awful bloody struggle are celebrated with a nice holiday. I thought we could mark this November the Fifth, a day that is sadly no longer remembered, by taking some time out of our daily lives to sit down and have a little chat. There are, of course, those who do not want us to speak. I suspect even now orders are being shouted into telephones and men with guns will soon be on their way. Why? Because while the truncheon may be used in lieu of conversation. Words will always retain their power. Words are for the means to meaning and for those who will listen, the enunciation of truth, and the truth is there is something terrible wrong with this country. Isn't there? Cruelty and injustice, intolerance and oppression, and where once you had the freedom to object, to think and speak as you saw fit. You now have censors and system for surveillance, coercing your conformity and soliciting your submission. How did this happen? Who's to blame? Well certainly there are those who are more responsible than others, and they will be held accountable, but again truth be told if you're looking for the guilty you need only look into a mirror.**

Evelyn could not keep herself from lowering her eyes in shame feeling as if those false black holes were staring straight into her soul. Judging her. Showing her only truth and letting her own guilt eat away at the pit inside of herself. Tears brimmed in her eyes but she forced them back to the screen.

 **"I know why you did it. I know you were afraid. Who wouldn't be? War. Terror. Disease. There were a myriad of problems which conspired to corrupt your reason and rob you of your common sense. Fear got the best of you and in your panic you turned to the new High Chancellor Adam Sutler. He promised you order. He promised you peace. And all he demanded in return was your silent, obedient consent. Last night I sought to end that silence. Last night I destroyed the Old Bailey to remind this country of what it has forgotten. More than four hundred years ago a great citizen wished to embed the fifth of November forever in our memory. His hope was to remind the world that fairness, justice and freedom are more than words, they are perspectives. So if you've seen nothing, if the crimes of this government remain unknown to you, then I would suggest you allow the fifth of November to pass unmarked. But if you see what I see, if you feel as I feel, and if you would seek as I seek then I ask you to stand beside me one year from tonight, outside the gates of Parliament and together we shall give them a fifth of November that shall never, ever, be forgot"**

Suddenly the screen flipped to black. So many thoughts swam in her head, so many questions, but for now she needed to find him and make sure they got out of the television station alive. Throwing open the door unafraid that anyone of consequence would be on the other side, seeing that they were probably trying to hunt down V, she stalked down the halls of the building when she thought she heard voices and ducked into another office.

V rounded a corner seeming to float as his cape billowed behind him as he marched quickly trying to distance himself from the foggy scene that transpired just down the hall. One of the cops charged with guarding one of the exits stepped into sight behind him cocking his gun directly at V's forehead. V stopped and slowly raised his hands like he was told. Evelyn peered from the cracked door eyeing the heart pounding escalating situation. Slithering out of her hiding space and tip toeing behind the officer her fingers searched her purse blindly for a weapon. Pressing her mouth in an angry thin line she tapped the man on the shoulder watching his head snap in the direction. She sprayed her pepper spray before he could question her. He growled angrily and swung the hand holding the pistol colliding the cold metal into her temple. Instantly V grabbed the man landing a series of punches to his ribs and finally one across the jaw knocking him out. After he was certain the man was incompasitated he rushed to Evey's side cradling her in his arms with a heart full of concern as he left through the exit that was once guarded by the unconscious guard.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

A loud ringing in Evelyn's ears forced her awake from her dreamless sleep. She whimpered in pain raising her hands to her head only to draw them back from a tender area by her temple. She opened her eyes looking through a blurry haze that were slow to focus.

 **"Don't be a ninny. It's just a bruise"** A voice that sounded masculine but too high pitch to be V's huffed.

Evelyn turned towards the voice with a groan of annoyance to find Slick sitting in a chair next to V's bed, which she was currently occupying. Sitting up and rubbing her eyes to help them focus she looked at Slick with a smirk.

 **"Here. He said you need to drink it, all of it"** Slick said pushing a cup half filled with juice into her hands.

 **"Thanks"** She croaked even more thankful after feeling the sandpaper dryness in her mouth. Evelyn guzzled the cool liquid so quickly that she gasped for breath once the cup parted from her lips.

 **"You should lay down"** Slick said eyeing Evey closely for any sign that she may pass out.

Evelyn only shook her head gently and pulled the covers from her body to see herself dressed in one of V's shirts and pajama pants.

 **"I'm alright. I just needed some rest"**

 **"He ain't gonna be happy wit' you gettin' up and all"** Slick grumbled crossing his arms over his chest as if that would intimidate her back into bed.

 **"Really? Well then, he will have to take it up with me himself"** Evelyn teased when a deep voice came from the doorway.

 **"Indeed I will"** V said stepping further into his room.

 **"I tried to warn ya"** Slick smirked.

Evelyn only rolled her eyes at the two slowly beginning to test her balance. She felt a little dizzy like she was standing on a mountain top rather than the stone floor beneath her feet. Reaching back to steady herself with the comforting touch of the comforter she closed her eyes willing the dizziness to disappear and it must have worked because when she opened them everything was where it should be although V moved closer.

 **"I believe Agatha should be waking soon. I left her medicine on the counter. Give it to her just like I taught you"** V instructed.

V moved closer to Evey reaching out to cup her face gently avoiding the bruise.

 **"Are you alright my love?"**

 **"I don't know"** Evelyn answered honestly taking a seat on the bed. **"My head is fine though"**

There was a growing silence between the two until she spoke again.

 **"So they know about me now, don't they?"**

V simply nodded letting his covered fingertips slide across her cheek.

 **"I should not have allowed him to harm you"**

Evey simply waved her hand as if waving the thought from his mind.

 **"Have you checked on Gordon? If they know about me then..."** She said not wanting to focus on all the horrors that could befall her bestfriend.

 **"He is fine. He even threatened to destroy the phone if I contacted him again"** V chuckled.

Evey threw her arms around V giving him a tight squeeze. If he were a normal man he would probably have a few broken ribs.

 **"Is something wrong Evey?"** V asked in concern.

 **"Today is the fifth"** A muffled response came from his chest.

 **"Yes. It is"**

 **"The day you're going to die"** Evey said taking a deep breath of his scent to try and keep herself from breaking down.

 **"You did not hear my speech"** V sighed sadly.

 **"No. No, I heard it. Every word"** Evey smiled wiping a stray tear as she faced him. **"That is what confuses me. You asked London to join you a year from now but I thought...I know you wouldn't lie to them"**

 **"No. I fully intend on putting on an...explosive...show"** He said giving that bizarre giggle of his.

Evey untangled her arms from around his neck and let them slowly make their way down his chest. No words were exchanged between the two as she stared up at Guy Fawkes with lips pulling in a wide smile.

 **"Another year. You gave me another year"**

V held her by the forearms nodding his head. Evey's smile widened as tears threatened to gather once more in her eyes.

 **"My thoughtful V"**

V sighed allowing his hands to drift up and down her arms softly.

 **"I'm afraid I was unsuccessful in persuading my heart to bid you farewell my love"**

 **"You postponed your revolution for me? V. I don't know what to say, besides thank you. I understand how difficult coming to this decision must have been for you"**

My mind began drifting through a tsunami of thoughts. I knew that it was wrong for me to be happy about this. Everything that he could remember about his life had lead to this moment, this day. He was ready and willing to die for this cause and because of me plans changed. I wanted to relish in this moment and don't get me wrong I was incredibly grateful but how could I be entirely happy with the weight of more innocent bodies on my shoulders. All of the corruption, all of the torturing and lies could have come to an end tonight and yet because of me they would continue for another year. More blood would run down the streets of London and it would be on my hands, yet I would selfishly accept that burden and the consequences that came along with it for one more year to hold V and confess my love.

 **"You are upset?"** V's voice caused me to flinch from the sudden sounds.

 **"No. How could I be upset with having you for one more year? I was just thinking but it doesn't matter. I'm very happy V"** I smiled pecking his faux lips.

 **"How is Agatha doing?"**

Leaning into V's embrace I wrapped my arms around his waist.

 **"She is healing faster than I anticipated"**

 **"That's great"** I said almost in an automatic reply although I was happy over the news but my mind was slightly preoccupied with trying to find a sliver of flesh that wasn't hidden behind clothing or gloves.

Taking my wondering hands in his own V placed them in my lap.

 **"Rest Evey"**

 **"I'm fine. I doubt I could fall back to sleep anyway"** I sighed giving a good stretch.

I know V was staring in wait for me to lose my balance or have a dizzying attack, but thankfully they never came.

V watched over me like a hawk even when I didn't believe him to be around he would materialize out of the shadows taking a plate of food out of my hands or pulling out my chair for me. Obviously he was intent on making sure I did as little as possible until he was certain I was completely healed and I lacked the energy to put up a fight nor did I find it necessary so I spent majority of the day sitting on the couch with Agatha watching cartoons while she drew on a table top art studio which sat on her lap. She and Slick both held a natural talent for creating art. I stared down at the fairy with ocean blue hair and sparkling sapphire eyes flying through a barren field. Agatha seemed deep in concentration so I held my tongue on how talented and pretty the picture was when I heard metal colliding against metal. A jolt of fear shot down my spine but if we were any real danger V would appear with guns blazing, so to speak. Pulling a spare hair tie from my ponytail I gently combed through Agatha's hair with my fingers and pulled it back into a ponytail. The small effort of continuously pushing her hair from her face was wearing the poor thing out.

I walked towards the training room expecting to see V practicing on his own but to my surprise I found Slick lunging for V with a small sword in hand.

 **"Straighten your back"** V instructed although he did not slow his attacks.

Metal ground against metal while my heart pounded in my chest.

 _ **"Evelyn!"**_ _An authoritative voice that I knew all too well shouted in frustration._

 _My head snapped in the direction while Isaac grinned nicking my arm in my distraction._

 _ **"Ow!"**_ _I cried snarling at him._

 _Spinning his sword with a smug grin we both turned to find our dad walking down the stairs to the basement of our family store._

 _ **"Very good Isaac"**_ _Dad smiled proudly at his son before turning a disappointed gaze to me._

 _ **"Do you know why you failed?"**_

 _I opened my mouth to answer but shut it quickly taking a minute to think about exactly how I wanted to choose my words._

 _ **"I became distracted"**_

 _ **"No. You failed long before you were struck"**_ _He answered taking the sword from Isaac_

 _ **"It is said that failure is the best lesson. So I will give you one last chance to correct your mistakes"**_ _Father said calmly. His feet planted apart, shoulders back, sword forward and an emotionless gaze._

 _I tried to hide my hesitation but I had the sickening feeling dad could see straight through it. He waited patiently for me to make first move and once I attacked there was no going back. I struggled to fight through the fatigue of training with Isaac but my responses were sluggish and I paid for them. blood flowed down my arms from various shallow cuts. My ribs were bruised making me wince with each breath uncomfortably. My feet were kicked out from beneath me and I slammed into the concrete with a heavy thud. I gasped painfully riddled too greatly with pain to give a proper cry of pain. A could feel a bruise developing on my shoulder from my ungraceful fall. Isaac winced from the condition of his little sister before his eyes shifted in fear to his father hoping he did not see. Thankfully his prayers were answered since his father was completely focused on teaching his daughter another one of his many lessons. Jonathon Hammond stood over his daughter's beaten form reflecting disappointment with a huff._

 _ **"You failed because you weren't in the proper stances. How many times do I have to tell you Evelyn to straighten your back?"**_

 _ **"I'm sorry"**_ _I apologized trying to keep the tears at bay but they refused and fell down my cheeks. Isaac lowered his gaze to the ground sympathetically knowing his sister made a mistake in showing weakness. It was one of their father's most important rules._

 _Jonathon said nothing as he took the sword from Evelyn's hands. Placing them securely on the holster's mounted to the wall. Jonathon silently walked over to a large wardrobe which was responsible for holding various training equipment. Reaching inside he removed a thick bo staff along with a few weights attached to cords. Tying the cords around either ends securely he returned in front of Evelyn handing her the staff. Evelyn grunted fighting through her pain and fatigue to keep from dropping it which she knew would only result in further punishment. Jonathon ordered her squat while balancing the staff._

 _ **"You will remain this way until you are sent for. If you come down to assist your sister in anyway you will be given twice the punishment"**_ _Jonathon scolded seriously._

 _ **"Run along. Your mother will need help starting dinner soon"**_

 _Isaac spared Evelyn a brief glance before spinning and stepping up the stairs letting soft groans from the wood planks echo from his foot falls._

 _Jonathon soon followed his son shutting the door leaving Evelyn in complete darkness struggling to keep herself upright while trying not to lose her grip and disappoint her father further._

 **"Aye! I said what are you looking at?"** A lighter masculine voice yelled.

 **"Slick a man never speaks so harshly to a lady"** V scolded gently spinning his blades and throwing them at the dummy.

Slick rolled his eyes and pulled he knives out with difficulty as V ventured closer to Evelyn. Her eyes were lost in a time before, a look V was more than acquainted with.

 **"Evey?"**

Evelyn blinked staring at V as if he appeared out of thin air.

 **"Sorry V, Did you say something?"**

 **"I merely wished to confirm you were well"**

 **"Oh yes I'm fine...um"** Her thoughts became distracted as she watched Slick struggling to pull the knife out of the dummy.

 **"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry"** Evelyn smiled giving a quick peck to Fawke's lips.

V wrapped an arm around her waist keeping her from running off.

 **"Oh no. I've been captured by the terrorist V whatever shall I do?"** Evey feigned fear before wrapping her arms around his neck.

 **"Get a room"** Slick muttered before leaving the room not bothering to remove the knives.

Evey looked around.

 **"I'm sure this room will do"** Evey suggested with a heavy gaze. Leaning forward she pulled down V's collar with her teeth before catching it with her finger. Gently her tongue grazed the multi textured skin beneath. After getting a few moans from V she placed a kiss and released his collar helping to push it up in place.

 **"Looks like you could use another partner"** Evey smirked releasing V so she could take her pick of weapons.

 **"Evey"**

 **"I don't wanna talk about it right now V. Please"**

 **"The weapon you choose matters not for you are assured to be beaten"** V called playfully swiping his knives through the air even throwing in a trick or two.

Evelyn's eyes lowered as her hand stilled just above a Bo staff.

 **"I'll never be enough"** She whispered.

 **"Evey"** V's gloved hand tucked a stray coil behind her ear gently brushing her cheek while her back pressed against his chest. V wished he could say the right words that would erase those shadows from eyes brought from memories past but nothing came to mind. Unfortunately Evelyn would have to work through these trials on her own.

 **"Perhaps we should save our sparing session for another time"**

Evelyn smiled and nodded in agreement turning her eyes away from the case of weapons.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This Chapter has not been edited but I have been working on it for a while and I'm going through writer's block with this story so I just wanted to get it up here. I welcome any and all constructive criticism and or suggestions. I will be editing not only this chapter but revamping this entire story because after reading it a few times I definitely see the need for improvement. I will keep you guys updated as those changes take place.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

November came and went and with no vendetta fulfilled the days passed peacefully. Evelyn refrained from accompanying V on patrols. V argued with her trying to make her see that it was too dangerous now that her identity was known, but Evelyn was nothing but stubborn and refused to acknowledge this truth. Instead she declared she would stay behind because someone had to watch the children. V loved Evelyn with his entire soul and would gladly lay down his life for her yet there were many days his frustration overcame him to the point he could not remain in the same room as her. Now they were facing the end days of December and Evelyn filled the air with talks of Christmas traditions and played endless Christmas music to help everyone get "into the spirit" as she would say. V did not hold much of an opinion about the holiday one way or another but he could not bring himself to damper the blinding happiness that suddenly overcame Evelyn. V conspired with Gordon for assistance in obtaining decorations and surprised Evelyn one morning with the Shadow Gallery drowning in wreaths, mistletoe, bright colored lights and her favorite part a tree that was at least eight feet tall. Since sneaking a live tree of that size would be incredibly difficult without being noticed he settled for a faux tree that he could carry in pieces inside of a black duffel bag.

 **"Jingle bells. Jingle bells. It's Christmas time in the city"** Evelyn sang stretching an arm into a cabinet to take down four mugs.

Scooping three scoops of dried hot cocoa she then poured the steaming milk into the mugs and stirred. Finally topping the scorching, delicious smelling drinks with three large marshmallows. A decorative plate depicting a snowy scene with snowmen and a cabin and a steaming chimney was covered with gingerbread cookies stacked a mile high.

Slick turned placing a hand to his lips as Agatha smiled and nodded her head silently. Slick peered around the corner watching Evelyn bounce around and sing as she made hot cocoa. Silently he slipped into the kitchen while Agatha watched by the open doorway. Using the side of the refrigerator to hide he listened to make out just exactly where Evelyn was in the kitchen and it didn't sound as if she moved. Grinning widely he leaned over just enough to see Evelyn rummaging in a drawer for something. Taking the opportunity he rushed over to the table reaching his small calloused hand out to snag a few cookies when something caught his eyes. He wasn't fast enough to register what was sailing towards him until it smacked into his wrist.

 **"Ow. Aye!"** He growled angrily watching a plastic spatula clatter to the ground.

 **"After dinner. Besides I made hot cocoa that's enough for right now"**

Evelyn gave a grande smile sitting his mug on the table.

 **"Come on Aggie. I know you're over there"**

Agatha popped her head out with an innocent smirk. Agatha had yet to speak but the little girl loved V. Whenever he stepped foot into the room she would rush over stretching her eyes into perfect circles with a slight pout and raise her hands above her head wanting V to pick her up. Evelyn only shook her head. It was easy to see she had him wrapped around her finger although he denied the accusation. Slick on the other hand wasn't lacking in trust when it came to V but the boy had walls that would probably take years to break down. Slick didn't like too much affection although he easily became jealous when V entertained Agatha by performing tricks like juggling or coloring with her; yet V would always find some way to include Slick in a way that didn't draw attention to the fact the boy felt left out. It was amazing how great V was with children considering he lived so isolated and Evelyn couldn't help but think what an amazing dad he would make. She wondered if V ever thought about having children of his own since the three of them came along because the thought crossed her mind pretty frequently as of late.

Evelyn moved the plate of cookies to the counter as Slick helped Agatha into her chair. Turning to rest against the counter she sipped on her cocoa studying Agatha. To look at her no one would believe the state she was found in. She was still on the shy side and didn't like to watch training whenever there were weapons involved and would even shrink away from V when his knives were visible. She spent most of her days drawing whenever Evelyn wasn't teaching the two their letters and basic mathematics. V was gone for the day so it took Evelyn by surprise when the alarm sounded that someone was approaching the Shadow Gallery. Evelyn snatched a knife and calmly walked out of the kitchen ready to face whoever came inside. Gordon groaned carrying two black sacks over his shoulder.

 **"Ho. Ho. Ho"** He called in his best Santa Claus impression.

 **"Gordy"** Evelyn cheered happily twisting the knife so the blade was away from Gordon as she pulled him into a hug.

Gordon smiled and wrapped his free arm around her pulling her to his chest.

 **"How have you been? Any trouble?"**

 **"I'm fine Evelyn. Don't start making a fuss. Now let's get these gifts under the tree"** Gordon smiled walking with Evelyn further inside the Gallery.

Evelyn reached into the magical bags that never seemed to end with it's odd shaped boxes and a few regular ones thrown in as well. Gordon smiled happily with his hands behind his back.

 **"Everything looks so beautiful. The kids will love the gifts. Thanks Gordy"**

 **"Seems we forgot one?"** Gordon said with a frown.

 **"Really?"** Evelyn said searching the ground around her.

 **"Here you go my dear"** Gordon smirked holding a box just big enough to fit in the palm of his hands to Evelyn.

 **"You shouldn't have"** Evelyn cried out happily.

 **"I'm gonna open it now, ok?"**

 **"Alright"** Gordon laughed at the sheer excitement oozing from her. Her bright smile and shining eyes brought him true happiness.

Evelyn unwrapped the elegantly tied bow lifting the top of the box up to find a framed picture of her and Gordon at the fair, him wearing goofy over sized glasses holding a deep fried Twinkie on a stick, and her with a fake mustache striking a posh expression waving her candy apple.

 **"Oh Gordon I love it!"** Evelyn cried throwing her arms around him tightly.

 **"It's going on my dresser. V! Look what Gordon gave me for Christmas, isn't it awesome?"**

V's masked head tilted eyeing the photo with a smile.

 **"Is that a new look love?"** V chuckled.

Evelyn rolled her eyes with a smile and nudged him in the chest. She was so overcome with joy that she didn't realize the box V hid behind his back. The box didn't escape Gordon's observation but he wasn't going to ruin his friend's surprise whatever it was.

 **"I'm glad you like it. There's more where that came from but no peeking until Christmas"**

Evelyn sucked her teeth adding an eye roll.

 **"That's a full twenty four hours"**

 **"Don't be a big baby. I don't see what the big deal is anyway"** Slick said trying not to pay attention to the wrapped boxes under the tree.

 **"You've never celebrated Christmas?"** Evelyn said in disbelief.

Slick only shrugged glancing at the presents once more.

 **"Perhaps you will feel differently tomorrow after you open your gifts"** Gordon winked with a jovial smile.

 **"We get presents?"** Agatha asked in amazement eyes sparkling as she wondered which of the boxes belonged to her and what could be inside.

Evelyn stood speechless that Agatha actually spoke. Kneeling down so she would be eye level with the little girl Evelyn smiled pushing some of Agatha's hair that fell a few inches longer in the month since she came to the Shadow Gallery.

 **"Of course you do"**

 **"I want to give presents too"** Agatha pouted.

 **"You're a smart girl I'm sure you will come up with something before tomorrow is over. Hey I know why don't you draw one of your beautiful pictures"**

 **"It won't be a surprise"** Agatha pouted once again.

 **"It's alright little one we still don't know what the picture will look like now do we?"** Gordon interjected.

Agatha's eyes lit up and she shook her head no before rushing off to her drawing area, which was the coffee table in front of the couch in the living room.

Slick shifted uncomfortably before turning to leave the room. Evelyn stared after him with concern but stood with a sigh.

 **"I made cookies Gordy. You want some to take with you?"**

 **"Not today. Have to watch my figure for the cameras"**

Evelyn laughed.

 **"Oh come on it's Christmas"**

 **"Tomorrow's Christmas. So save me some until then. I probably should get going I have a few parties to attend that I will have to endure solo now I'm afraid"** He said giving Evelyn a sad look.

 **"I'm sure you can find a model or congressman to keep you company"** She giggled.

Gordon smirked giving a small shrug.

 **"Be a gent and see an old friend out"** Gordon said to V who nodded and followed Gordon towards one of the exits.

Once they were alone and away from the Shadow Gallery Gordon sighed.

 **"She is quite the woman isn't she"**

 **"Yes she is. As Shakespeare recited and though she be but little, she is fierce"**

 **"Yes, she does have a strength within her like I have never seen. I could not help but notice that box you have tried to hide. Does this mean I will be attending a wedding in the near future?"** Gordon questioned boldly.

In all the years the two had been friends V should have been expecting a question like this to fall from his best friend's lips and yet he was still caught off guard finding himself close to stumbling for a response. Once he gathered his thoughts he still could not find a reply for his friend.

 **"You know that is not possible"** V sighed.

 **"Isn't it?"**

 **"Gordon"** V warned.

 **"If you choose to continue down this path and your days are truly numbered I would think you would want to fill those days with as much happiness as you could"**

 **"I will not propose to Evelyn simply because I am going to die. She deserves more than that"**

 **"A valid point"** Gordon responded. **"Still I think you are making a mistake. There are many people that will and have died for the opportunity at marriage. Not everyone gets the option to turn it down"**

 **"I understand but that has nothing to do with my decision. I can not get married just because others can't. Plus things have changed"**

 **"Changed? How?"**

 **"The children. It is not only Evelyn and myself I have to consider"**

Gordon smirked.

 **"So you do plan on keeping the little ones. Good for you and this would be my stop. Well I shall see you tomorrow. Merry Christmas V"**

 **"Merry Christmas Gordon"** V said with a slight nod in Gordon's direction before walking back to the Shadow Gallery.

V could not help but smile underneath his mask as he returned to Evelyn's slightly off key singing of Christmas carols that played in the background. She was back in the kitchen baking what smelled like peppermint and brownies. He watched her from the doorway. Evelyn spun around grabbing ingredients shaking her hips as she shook powdered sugar into a bowl. In a moment like this he could not help but truly entertain the idea of marriage despite how short it would be. That only meant he had to ensure that it was the best year of Evelyn's life. He would get to know as much as he could about Agatha and Slick starting with the boy's actual name.

 **"If you're gonna stand there then you can help. I think I took on more than I can handle alone"**

V stared at the young woman who's smile showed how oblivious she was to how deeply her words affected him. Although she was referring to her baked treats those words gathered new meaning in his mind.

 **"V?"**

 **"Yes"** V answered coming out of his thoughts with quickened paces towards her stopping at her side grabbing an abandoned rolling pen and rolling out cookie dough.

 **"Not too thin"** Evey said eyeing the cookie dough before turning her attention to her brownies humming.

Agatha and Slick followed the heavenly scent and were quickly put to work as well mostly mixing various dough and fillings.

 **"Ow!"** Slick cried as his hand was popped by Evelyn.

 **"No taste testing"**

When her back was turned he scrunched his face up taking another bite freezing in place to find V staring right at him, or at least that's what he thought. V chuckled but said nothing as he joined Evelyn's humming using the cookie cutter to cut out shapes.

 _Christmas Morning_

Roasted chicken with skin slightly crisp, baked potatoes, roasted vegetables with bubbling macaroni and cheese awoke the Shadow Gallery including V who could not recall Evelyn leaving their bed. Christmas music played softly but Evelyn did not sing along as she was trained completely on accomplishing the massive task she took upon herself.

 **"Finally. Everything's done"** She said gazing at her work with pride.

 **"Good morning Evey"** V called making Evelyn turn to find the man behind her.

A pleasant smile pulled at her lips expecting to see his usual all black attire and in a way he did not deviate far from his comfort zone however his black, button up cotton shirt was decorated in two swirling wisps of silver blowing across his chest. The soft light reflected off the silver displaying its shimmering shine weaved into the fabric. Underneath the collar laid a gray material wrapped around his neck covering the would be exposed skin.

 **"You look festive my love"**

V chuckled taking in her V neck short sleeve shirt depicting a village covered in snow. Her hair fell around her shoulders neatly curled with it pushed and held back with red ribbon. The tattered and distressed jean shorts hugged her hips deliciously drawing much of his attention.

 **"As do you"**

 **"Here"** Evelyn smiled handing him a plate wrapped in foil.

 **"I thought you would want to eat before the kids got up"**

 **"Thoughtful as always. Thank you"** V bowed taking the plate.

Standing on her toes she kissed the cheek of the animated Guy Fawkes. Moments after V disappeared Agatha and Slick walked into the kitchen.

 **"Merry Christmas!"** Evelyn called earning an enthusiastic reply from Agatha and a happy but quieter merry Christmas from Slick.

 **"Where's V"** Agatha asked in concern searching around for the man that seemed to come and go like a shadow.

 **"Oh he's coming"**

 **"Can I open his gifts?"** She asked with a sweet smile.

Evelyn smiled.

 **"Nice try but no. Besides you two aren't opening anything until you've eaten"**

Evelyn collected the empty plates when V returned.

 **"Merry Christmas V"** Agatha called jumping off her chair and running over wrapping her arms around his legs.

V stared down at the child allowing the familiar warm feeling to spread.

 **"Merry Christmas Agatha"**

The young girl's face twisted as if she ate a piece of sour candy.

 **"Aggie"**

 **"Merry Christmas Aggie"** V said.

Agatha gave him a pleased grin.

 **"Merry Christmas Slick"** V said with a nod.

Slick gave him one in return.

 **"Can we open presents now?"** Slick wondered out loud munching on a Christmas tree cookie.

 **"Not until Gordon gets here"**

Half an hour later Gordon walked into the Shadow Gallery surprised by the spread of food and treats scattered around the common areas.

 **"You out did yourself my dear"**

 **"Well it's our first Christmas. It's special"**

Agatha grabbed one of Gordon's hands pulling him towards the brightly lit Christmas tree. Evelyn passed out her presents to Slick, Agatha, Gordon and lastly V. Slick received an action figure play set which he could add to the mountain of toys from Gordon, Agatha opened her box to see a two hundred piece drawing set and portable easle. Gordon opened his gift, only after seeing Agatha's face from opening one of his many gifts to her, and smiled at the home made cook book.

 **"You once said you were bored with England's food because you tried it all. Most of these recipes are a blend of American and Turkish. Mom loved Turkish food. She liked to mix different cultured food and make her own dishes. These were some of my favorites"**

 **"Thank you my dear I shall treasure it always"** Gordon said before finding himself wrapped in a tight hug from Evelyn.

 **"And this is for you"** Evelyn said with a blush handing V his gift.

V bowed elegantly before reaching for his gift. Evelyn felt her stomach tighten and churn in waiting as his gloved fingers pulled at the string that kept the box closed securely. Opening the box V fell silent and Evelyn wasn't sure what he was thinking since she couldn't see his face.

 **"It was my brother's. Thankfully Creedy and his men didn't find the hiding space. It's been in my family...oh I don't know forever. I think you and my brother would have gotten along really good. You two are a lot alike in many ways. Anyway I think he would have wanted you to have it"**

V's eyes never left the shortened hand sword with it's curved blade. The handle was ridged allowing for a tight grip and made from a predated type of leather technique.

 **"V? Say something. Do you like it? I could have gotten you something else. I knew I should have gotten you an apron or something the last thing you would want is something violent on one of the most peaceful days of the year"**

V closed the box with the knife wrapped inside, grabbed Evey and pulled her to him.

 **"I love it Evelyn"**

Butterflies fluttered inside of her as his deep voice caressed her just as tenderly as the gloved hand brushing across her cheek lovingly.

 **"I have a gift for you as well"** V smirked pulling a box from what looked to be thin air.

Evey stared up at him questionably as she opened the small box. Instantly her small smile fell as her hands began to tremble threatening to send the present crashing to the stone floor. V's fist tightened bracing himself for a reaction and from the look of the tears gathering in her amber eyes it would mostly likely be physical.

Evey's fingers scooped up the bracelet a hauntingly beautiful ballerina twirled in the colorful glow of the Christmas tree lights. Evey's lips opened and closed without a sound passing between them and then her eyes landed on another metal charm on the bracelet. A beautiful crimson rose with a vibrant green stem and a tiny silver replica of V's hand knife crossed one another in the shape of an X.

 **"May I?"** V asked extending an open palm towards Evey.

Evey stared at the gloved hand then slowly placed the bracelet into it. V unfastened the clasp and wrapped the bracelet around the wrist offered.

 **"I love it. Thank you so much"**

The words forced their way out while a sob threatened to break free but she kept it down however she could not hide the tears. V wrapped his arms around her focused on nothing but Evey.

 **"I have gift too"** Agatha called in excitement slicing through the moment.

Evey and V turned their attention to the little girl running with blonde hair bobbing about as she disappeared into her room for a few minutes and ran back to the group.

 **"Look"** She shouted with a smile.

Everyone crowded around Agatha staring down at the skilled drawing of a wild flower patch, V and Evey were sitting in the flowers holding hands, while Agatha flew a kite, and her brother played ball with Gordon.

 **"Aggie. You did all of this last night?"**

The little girl nodded.

 **"Well Georgie helped too"**

 **"Aggie!"** Slick scolded.

 **"Whoops sorry Georgie. It's OK they won't tell anyone. Will you?"** Aggie smiled.

 **"Cross my heart"** Gordon promised with a smirk.

 **"So do we"**

Slick went to pout until Evey stuffed a cookie in his mouth. The festivities continued as everyone except V stuffed themselves on cookies, pies, brownies and more food on occasion. It wasn't long until Agatha and her brother were asleep on the couch with a Christmas movie playing in the background. Evey didn't want Gordon to go home so he agreed to stay in a spare bedroom that Evey didn't even know existed.

Evey and V retired to their room. V starting his routine for the night by taking off his wig and mask when Evey called his name. V spun around at his supernatural speed coming face to face with a grinning Evey. His silver and golden eyes narrowed in suspicion as she stepped forward raising something over their heads. V reacted grabbing her wrist.

 **"V relax it's just mistletoe"** She laughed.

V released her staring up at the twig and leaves above. Evey rolled her eyes.

 **"You're suppose to kiss me. It's tradition"**

 **"Then I would not wish to offend you my love"** He grinned.

Sweet kisses were exchanged as arms wrapped around one another.

 **"Merry Christmas Evey"**

 **"Merry Christmas V"**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

New Years. It didn't beat Christmas but Evey kept the festive behavior very much alive in the Shadow Gallery despite the lack of decorations compared to Christmas. The kids helped bake cookies stirring the batter and scooping small clumps onto foil lined baking sheets. Evey was beginning to think she was turning into her mother, who looked for any excuse for a festive occasion to spend hours baking or cooking. Evey hoped to spend the day together as a family but Gordon declined declaring to be busy filming a very important show that would be airing soon. He was vague on details claiming he would much rather surprise her and that he had a feeling she would enjoy the show. Evey's eyes narrowed though it had no effect since they were talking over the phone. Gordon was clearly up to something and if he pulled another stunt like he did before with dragging her onto live television she wasn't completely confident she wouldn't throttle him. She would never physically harm him but his pride would definitely take a good beating.

That morning when she awoke V was gone and had yet to return so Evey spent the day with Agatha and George. Even though George pretended she was getting on his nerves with her constantly being around all day she had a sneaking suspicion it meant just as much to him as it did to Agatha. There was no sparring or talk of violence that day and Agatha even took a break from her artwork. The three ate cookies, watched movies from V's collection which was ever growing and now included more options appropriate for the children, plus Evey and Agatha danced as George sat watching his sister with the hint of a smile.

Today was also a celebratory occasion because it marked the last day of Agatha's treatments. V gave her a physical the previous day and deemed her well enough to stop her last dosage the following day. The color had returned to her rosy and chubby cheeks, she was no longer as thin as before, her hair had grown and Evey took pleasure sticking her hands in it and coming up with cute styles for the girl to wear. George's hair was long enough to do something with as well and Evey even offered to play around with it and find something he liked. The next morning she found him sitting in the living room with a fresh hair cut. He smirked when their eyes met while V seemed unusually preoccupied avoiding her accusing stare. Evey couldn't help but laugh at the two.

 **"What's up?"** Evey asked taking a seat beside George glancing at Agatha who was keeping herself entertained by dancing and singing to the jukebox.

 **"Nothing"** George said a little too quickly to be believable.

 **"George. You can talk to me it's OK"**

George glanced at his sister to make sure she wasn't listening then lowered his voice as he answered.

 **"I...I miss being outside"**

Evey's lips pressed into a smile. She knew exactly how the boy felt. Although she loved being down here with V and the kids and knowing they were safe she did miss being outside. She missed going for walks, or simply stopping into her favorite coffee shop for a drink or pastry. She missed her home too, the place she worked so hard to earn. It had been so perfect with it's quaint kitchen and cozy living room. Norsefire had stolen so much from England and its people but there were still simple pleasures to enjoy, to treasure.

 **"Then let's go out"**

George spun towards her staring wide eyed as if she sprouted two heads from her shoulders.

 **"Don't be stupid. We can't leave"**

 **"Why not?"**

 **"It's dangerous, and what if V finds out?"** The boy seemed to be more afraid of the second revelation more than the first.

 **"We won't go far. I go out with V for patrol so I know how to be careful. We'll just go out long enough to watch the fireworks, how does that sound?"** Evey smiled.

 **"Oooo fireworks. Can we Georgie?"** Agatha pleaded with her innocent eyes.

George sighed but softened his gaze as he nodded to his little sister.

 **"You know he'll find out"** George stated staring at me.

 **"I'm not telling you to keep it a secret from him. I'm the adult here so if he gets upset he's not gonna take it out on you, don't worry. I'll probably end up telling him all about it anyway"**

Hours later Evey moved around the kitchen packing sandwiches, a large container of mixed fruit and shoving a few bottled drinks into a black backpack. Agatha had changed out of her dress and into a pair of black sweats and a dark colored tank. George was dressed in all black and Evey desperately wished she had a camera. He reminded her so much of V, especially with his gloves, however unlike V George's were finger less.

 **"Well don't you both look cute"**

George frowned at the remark but Evey only rolled her eyes swinging the bag on her back. Turning away from the children she slid a hand to her hips quickly patting her sides relaxing once she felt the concealed weapons. Spinning back around with a smile she clasped her hands together.

 **"Alright. All set?"**

The two nodded and Evey took one of their hands in each of hers as she lead them out of The Shadow Gallery. Her mind searched for the safest route that the two could handle and with a little assistance for Agatha when it came to climbing they finally came to a nostalgic rooftop. The charred remains of the new Big Ben that V bombed what seemed like ages ago lay in the distance. Evey couldn't help but smile as she gazed at the cindered remains. That was the first night she and V spent together. Evey smiled as George took a seat on her right and Agatha on her left while she shrugged off the bag and unpacked their lunches sparing a brief gaze to the watch attached to her wrist.

 **"They should be starting any minute now"** Evey said passing out sandwiches, opening the container of fruit they would share, and handing them drinks.

Moments later the core vibrating booms and crackle of colorful bombs exploding in the air lit the sky leaving a slight burning scent behind. The spot was perfect and because of it's height the entire sky seemed to be a light with colorful explosions. Agatha cheered and clapped happily while George stared in wonder clutching a half eaten sandwich. Evey hid her grin at watching the two by finishing her sandwich. Thoughts of she and Isaac sneaking out of the house as teenagers to find themselves on some rooftop staring up at fireworks munching on snacks surprisingly didn't bring tears, but rather, widened her smile. She couldn't recall if they ever went to see the fireworks together as a family before Norsefire but she guessed they probably did with her brother's love for them. If he were looking down on her now, or here with her now, depending on if you believed in all that she would bet her last sandwich that he was standing on the tallest rooftop in London taking in the show.

An hour flew by and soon George and Agatha grumbled in disappointment when it seemed the show was over. Evey packed up and the three headed back for The Shadow Gallery. Agatha was anxious to get back to her art station to get all the images in her head down on paper. Even George rambled on about the fireworks eyes still shining with excitement and happiness. As Evey stared at the two she felt her own happiness grow ten times in size. Agatha and George had been through more than they should at their innocent ages so it meant more than words could describe to see them have fun and return some of that childlike wonder in their gazes. There was no doubt the two would forget all about V being upset as they showered him in their excitement and rattled on like they were now. V may be upset a bit but she doubted he would be too upset with her, maybe she would have to pay for it during training but it was more than worth it.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER 25**

The night was beautiful. A full moon shined high in the sky casting it's pale yellow glow on the city below. Normally it would be impossible to see the stars fighting for dominance over the street lamps, and bright security lights attached to the government buildings. V and Evelyn stood on top of a roof to an abandoned apartment complex high above the lights below. Evelyn's finger less gloved hands clutched two knives, one per hand, with a spare attached to the left side of her hip, a smaller one in her boot, and a night stick attached to her right hip.

 **"You have improved greatly Evey"** V said turning to face Evelyn who was trying to hide the fact she was a breath away from passing out.

 **"Were you**...huff... **dodging me**...huff... **on purpose?** Evey took a minute to catch her breath **"I chased you all over bloody England V!"** Evelyn shouted in irritation.

 **"Yes, and your speed has improved tremendously"**

Though she would never catch up to him V was impressed and proud of her. Evelyn was no stranger to hard work whether it be training or otherwise and although she would roll her eyes, or press her lips together in agitation when he pushed her beyond her limit yet demanded more she always surpassed his expectations. So it was for that very reason he eliminated them.

 **"Why in the world would you do that? I swear if this was one of your tests V..."** She huffed losing the oxygen to say anymore.

 **"I fail to see how I am to blame for this. I was not expecting company tonight. Were you not suppose to be watching the children?"**

Evelyn opened her mouth only to close it knowing that he was right, but there was no way in hell she would admit it.

 **"They are capable enough to watch themselves"** Evelyn huffed. **"At least for a little while. Besides, you were deliberately doing your Houdini act on me once again"**

 **"Either way I am grateful for your presence"** V said with a bow hoping to diffuse the situation seeing it was neither the time or place for an argument.

 **"Oh? Is the infamous V admitting he requires assistance from his sidekick?"** Evelyn teased.

V sheathed his knives crossing the short distance to her quickly though not at his full speed to prevent her from becoming dizzy. He knew the effect his unearthly speed had on her at times.

 **"You are no sidekick, as you put it, you are my partner Evey"**

Taking her by the waist he smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 **"Good. Now what is it you want me to do?"**

 **"I need to get close to the prime minister but it is proving rather burdensome"**

 **"Well if you can't do it then how am I suppose to?"** Evey wondered in confusion as she stared up at him. **"Has the student finally surpassed the master?"** She grinned.

V's jaw tightened knowing once she was aware of the details of the plan that smile would vanish. Brushing a gloved thumb over her bottom lip gently he sighed silently before releasing her.

 **"Meet me behind Saint Madeleine Barat's in one hour. In the old Parish"**

Spinning away from her he jumped off of the ledge easily scaling the building.

 **"So dramatic"** She whispered. Rolling her eyes she left in the opposite direction deciding to take the fire escape down since the building didn't look very old.

Glancing at her watch she realized she had some free time before she would have to head to the church. She decided to check on George and Aggie to ensure the two ate and went to bed at a reasonable time before meeting V.

Evey punched in the correct security code to allow her entrance before resetting it and walking further into the place she now considered home. Aggie was stretched out in the middle of what they used as a living room her tongue caught between her teeth in concentration lost in her creative world.

 **"Hey Aggie"** Evey called gently not wanting to startle the girl knowing her mind was far away.

Aggie lifted her head giving a bright smile before returning right back to her art. George, per the usual, was not far from his sister. He nibbled on a sourdough roll watching an old remake of the three musketeers. Sometimes it amazed Evey how much the little boy mirrored V. They were both head strong, quick learners when it came to combat or using weapons, and strong willed yet caring. Because of what was done to V it was impossible to tell if the boy could have resembled him and a few times she wondered if maybe V could have been his father. Fate was always funny that way.

 **"I'm going to make dinner"**

George nodded never taking his eyes off of the screen. Removing her mask and sitting it on a counter she opened the refrigerator taking what she needed and closing it with a swing of her hip. The fish could cook in the oven, then she would stick the left over rolls to warm that last five minutes of cooking. Taking an empty pot and dumping left over vegetables in it to warm she then boiled another pot of water for rice pulling seasoning out of the cabinet.

As the kids ate she sat the dirty casserole dish in the sink then scooped the vegetables into the pot of rice laying the empty pot in the sink as well. The rice pot was too hot to put in the refrigerator so she left it on the cooled eye on the stove.

 **"Alright I have to get going but you guys clean up after yourselves and get in the bed, OK"**

George and Aggie nodded with a mouthful of food each. Evey smiled shuffling her hands in their hair lightly before leaving the Gallery with her destination being the church.

The abandoned parish was over run with mountainous weeds and tall uncut grass. Evey silently prayed to every deity that may be above she wouldn't come across a snake. She hated snakes. They were like her Kryptonite. A shiver shot up her spine just from the thought as she quickened her steps.

 **"V? Where are you?"** Evey whispered trekking through the jungle of a Parish.

 **"Evey"** A deep yet soothing voice called from the shadows.

The voice was like a beacon drawing her to him even if she could not see as well in the dark, overgrown Parish. V stood behind a raised statue of an angel with wings fully expanded concealing most of him, the darkness taking care of the rest.

It wasn't until they stood face to face, or rather mask to mask, that Evey caught sight of the dark duffel bag in his gloved hand.

 **"What's in the bag?"** Evey smirked stepping forward reaching for the bag that was passed to her.

Evelyn unzipped the duffel peering inside angling herself to use what little light was available. Her grin fell as her hand shoved inside moving the clothing around. Lifting her head with a questionable and unamused stare that cut into V even if his eyes weren't visible at the time.

 **"What's this?"**

V wasted no time in explaining his plan knowing Evey was already irritated and time was not on their side if they wanted to accomplish this objective successfully.

Evey's gaze did not waiver however neither did his.

 **"I would not suggest such a licentious idea if I could find a suitable alternative Evey"**

At that statement, Evey's gaze softened as she sighed in defeat. She believed him.

 **"I will be there with you even if you can not see me. I would never leave you"**

Evey nodded staring into the bag once more.

 **"I need to change"** She muttered turning away from V.

V nodded before turning his back to offer her a bit of privacy with senses on high alert to ensure no one was watching.

 **"I'm ready"** Evey finally sighed stuffing her vigilante outfit inside the bag.

V fought the urge to slowly sweep over her body barely covered in the skimpy fabric knowing Evey's discomfort.

 **"Let's get this over with. God I hate these pigs"** She grunted.

Evey twiddled her fingers behind her back to hide the fact she was damn near panicking inside. On the outside her face appeared calm though a little uncomfortable. She was escorted and left alone inside of a room on the upper floors of the church. The hallways leading to the room seemed heavily guarded even if there were only four guards visible. Cameras pointed covering every corner possible and appeared to be motion activated. Evey kept her head lowered playing the role of the shy subservient girl, which aided in evading facial recognition from the cameras. One of the guard's eyes roamed her body unashamed as he held the door open for her to pass. The room itself was void of cameras, telephones, electronics of every kind really, except the antique vinyl player in a corner of the room near a large window. As soon as the door closed Evey ran over to unlock it before scrambling a safe enough distance away so not to be suspected.

Once the doors opened again the Bishop Anthony Lilliman stepped in nodding his head to his security. They knew what that meant and silently walked to the end of the hall through a pair of large double doors.

Evey nodded dipping into a curtsy, the pig tails of her wig swinging brushing her cheeks gently.

 **"Your grace"**

 **"And to think I doubted your loveliness for an instant. Mea culpa, my child, mea culpa"** He said taking in her appearance with a lustful gaze.

The shortened ruffled skirt in a sickly shade of pink, combined with the excessively low cut V-neck shirt displaying nearly half of her breasts leaving very little to the imagination, yet she didn't feel nearly as exposed as she did under the Bishop's gaze. He took a step towards her and Evey felt her breath catch in her throat. A voice screamed in her head for her to run. To separated herself as much as possible from the massive bed that lay a few inches behind her matching pink heels and knee high white socks. Her stomach turned and she lowered her eyes for a second to keep from throwing up over the expensive rug beneath her feet.

 **"Sit"** The wrinkled man with thinning gray hair smiled as if to ease her fears.

Evey glanced at the bed steeling her nerves as she followed and sat beside him. The Bishop slid closer limiting the space between them. Evey gripped the comforter tighter to keep her shaking hands from giving her away.

 **"You seem familiar my child. Have we met before?"**

 **"No your grace"** Evey said lowering her eyes just enough to come across demure but not low enough where she would lose sight of his hands.

 **"Tell me your sins my child"** Bishop Lilliman said removing his cross pendant and laying it on the nightstand behind him.

Evey's mouth opened to say something however her brain could not process fast enough to create sound from it. Closing her lips and trying once more she shifted her gaze so that their eyes were locked.

 **"I am Evelyn Hammond. Partner of the terrorist V, as you call him, and tonight you will die"**

Steeled anger met watery blue. The sagging bruised bags underneath his eyes raised as his lips pulled into a wide smile.

 **"I love it. This is a game I've never played before"**

Some of the anger fizzled from her gaze at the man's unexpected response.

 **"This is not a game"**

 **"Oh I know. I believe you. In fact, let me show you the firmness of my belief"** He chuckled taking her wrists and pushing her back onto the bed.

For a man of his age he was incredibly strong and swift. Still no match for V though. Evey struggled trying to break his hold. She had been in worse situations than this. V's sparring was tougher than this so why couldn't she break free? Evey's eyes were frozen wide in fear as a desperate scream ripped from her lips.

 **"Get off of me!"**

The Bishop laughed clearly turned on by her distress. His hard member safely tucked inside of his pants for the moment brushed against the side of her leg. When did he manage to get between her legs? Evey's heart thundered in her chest as she struggled to breath feeling the walls closing in on her along with her attacker getting closer to his goal.

 **"V!"** She screamed. Pleading for the man she loved.

Suddenly the thin wooden door splintered from the force of the boot kicking it in. The Bishop stilled taken aback from the interruption. Evey took the moment to crush her pink high heel into his crotch earning a gagging cry of pain.

 **"You little whore"** He wheezed grabbing his private area.

V's attention strayed from the Bishop knowing he would be incapacitated for a brief enough period for him to check on Evey, who was shaking and eyes darting in panic and confusion.

 **"I can't. I just...I..."** She stuttered before running out of the bedroom.

 **"Evey!"** V called in concern when the soft rustling of movement forced him to spin his attentions back to the Bishop just in time to dodge a bullet before twisting the wrist holding the gun until he heard a satisfying snap.

 **"And thus I clothe my naked villainy with odd old ends stol'n out of holy writ, and seem a saint, when most I play the devil"** *V's voice trembled darkly.

 **"Please have mercy"** The Bishop sobbed with tears cascading down his weathered cheeks.

 **"Oh, not tonight Bishop. Not tonight"** V growled.

Evey found her way out of the church using another window to make her escape. She fled down the streets trying to put as much distance between herself and that pathetic, blasphemes excuse for a church as possible. Grabbing at the clothing needing to rip it from her skin she gave a shaky breath letting her hands fall back to her sides. No longer able to even look at the clothing she yanked off the heels throwing them into an open storm drain before finally taking in her surroundings. She knew this street. The familiarity washed her in safety and comfort as the now dingy socks pounded against the pavement cutting across a manicured lawn to a beautiful mansion. Evey gasped in relief running as fast as her legs could carry her pounding on the front door. If her mind weren't so muddled she would have realized it would be more effective to use the doorbell which could be heard throughout the entire house. When no answer came she banged harder.

 **"Gordon"** She cried tears falling down her cheeks trailing mascara and eye liner along with it.

Soon the door pulled open causing Evey to stumble forward into the unsuspecting arms of Gordon, who looked sick with worry.

 **"Evelyn? What's wrong? What's happened?"** He questioned staring at her clothing in confusion.

Evey cried managing a few whimpers. Gordon held her tightly afraid she might collapse and closed the door quickly before the neighbors found them. Walking her over to a couch he tried to ease her down but she shook her head knocking the wig off center in the process.

 **"I need to get out of these clothes. I need a shower. Please"**

Gordon answered her by quickly showing her to the nearest bedroom. Gordon's brows drew together as he could hear the tearing of fabric and frustrated cries before a door closed and there was silence. Through his exploits as the millionaire playboy he obtained a nice collection of women's clothing. He usually kept it as bragging rights whenever the more obscene wealthy men of England soiled his home. Searching through the chest he tried to choose the most simple and less revealing outfit from the pile. Silently he laid the clothes at the foot of the bed hearing the rhythmic sound of water beating against the walls of the shower.

Gordon sighed deeply debating with himself silently as he turned on the coffee maker so it could do its job. V would be sick with worry once he realized Evey was gone. Then again perhaps they had a spat. Gordon shook his head. No. Even if that were the case she wouldn't have come running to his door as if the devil himself were at her heels. She would have invited herself over for lunch so she could freely express her frustration with her lover, his best friend. He would smile every so often watching her rile herself up until she got it out of her system and then realized how much she missed him and wanted to see him again. This wasn't that at all and Gordon had a sickening pit in his stomach telling him that whatever happened was terrible. Evelyn was strong in every sense of the word. Yes he had seen her worried and even fearful but she always fought threw it and did the impossible. She let nothing and no one hold her back. To see her in such a state like this was heartbreaking but no matter how horrible the story may be he would listen and offer support praying it had nothing to do with his most trusted friend. However he needed a strong mug of coffee to calm his nerves first.

Evey smiled softly at the clothes that lay neatly waiting for her. Untying the towel from her tender skin, flushed red from the scorching heat of the water, she sighed slipping into the clothing quickly. Her body ached calling out for rest but she couldn't even look at the bed in the room so she turned off the light and followed the scent of freshly brewed coffee to the kitchen. Gordon's hip rested against a counter as he raised a mug to his lips watching himself on television. Grabbing the remote to pause the show he turned to Evey with his signature smile.

 **"Don't you look dazzling"** Gordon smiled pulling a stool from the breakfast bar for her to sit.

Evey plopped into the seat grabbing his abandoned mug of coffee, Her face twisted in distaste and Gordon laughed sliding her the mug he made for her and taking back his black coffee.

 **"Better?"** He asked as she drank a few sips.

Evey nodded wrapping her fingers around the mug soaking in its warmth.

 **"Are you hungry?"**

Evey shook her head no. Gordon's eyes scanned her face, neck and bare arms but could not find anything out of the ordinary. Picking up the remote he pressed play reviewing his upcoming show.

 **"The BNB is not the same without you. Way less fun"** He grinned mischievously.

Evey chuckled shaking her head and drinking more coffee.

 **"Aren't you going to ask?"** She finally spoke staring at the mug that was now half full.

 **"I'm sure you will tell me when you're ready"** He answered simply continuing to stare at the small television in the kitchen.

 **"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just shown up like I did but...actually I didn't even mean to end up here. Somehow I stumbled onto your street"**

 **"I am a bit surprised that you would show up here and not the other place"** Gordon said glancing over in her direction for a few moments gauging her reaction.

 **"It's a long story. One I'll have to tell you later, but I need to go. You're not safe if I'm here"**

 **"No one is safe Evelyn, but if you wish to leave I can't stop you"** He chuckled remembering how close he was to having his ribs broken from surprising her.

Sitting her mug down she hopped off of the bar stool rounding the Island to wrap her arms around Gordon tightly.

 **"Thank you"**

Gordon hugged her in return and kissed the top of her head.

 **"Anytime my dear. Tell your lover I said hello"**

Evey smiled and rolled her eyes removing her face from his chest.

 **"Will you stop calling him that?"**

 **"I would but your blushing face is simply too adorable"** He sighed as if he had come to a difficult decision.

Evey touched her cheeks before slapping him lightly on the chest.

 **"Stop it. Love you"**

 **"You too. Be careful"**

 **"I will"**

 _Evey's POV_

The Shadow Gallery was quiet and I questioned if V was even home. Quietly I tiptoed to my old room peeking inside to see George and Agatha sleeping, her feet pushing into the boy's back sending him inches from toppling over the side of the bed. Covering my mouth to muffle a giggle I closed the door flinching from the sudden appearance of V poised a few feet away.

 **"Hi"** I said. Lame, I know that, but I was kind of at a loss for words.

A feeling of disgust rose in my chest forcing me to look away.

V took a hesitant step closer as her eyes fell, fingers extended preparing to pull her safely against his body but he changed his mind keeping them at his sides.

 **"Forgive me"** V said quietly.

My head lifted in confusion staring at him. Forgive him? For what?

 **"It was selfish of me to ask you to endure...I should have arrived sooner"**

My shoulders fell feeling the pain in his voice.

 **"I allowed you to be harmed twice while in my care. It is unforgivable"**

 **"Stop that. You have enough on your shoulders and I won't let you add this. I'm not hurt. More importantly, you stopped him before he could do anything to me V"**

The mask tilted at an angle.

 **"Look at me V, please"**

The mask straightened.

 **"I don't blame you. I'm sorry I took off. I shouldn't have left you. You didn't leave me. I'm...I'm ashamed. I should be asking you to forgive me"**

V's arms darted out wrapping around my hips the feel of his textured skin brushing against the skin exposed between my shirt and skirt. Leaning into his touch to rest my head on his chest I breathed in the unique smell of him letting it saturate into the clothes wrapping me up making me feel safe and loved.

 **"I love you"** lips uttered brushing ever so close to my ear but not enough to actually make contact.

I smiled brightly pushing away to capture his lips but it didn't seem like enough as they traveled down to his chin and neck earning a satisfying moan that vibrated his throat and tickled my lips. I smiled against his skin.

 **"I was afraid V"**

V's arms tightened on reflex from the words.

 **"I thought...I thought he was going to take what I have saved for you"** I said with a blush though I found the courage to find silver and gold.

 **"That is if you want it...if you want me..."**

V felt his own nervousness grow. He wasn't ignorant in the idea of making love. He read enough books to fill a library so it was only logical that the subject was bound to come up eventually, but because of his forgotten past he couldn't remember if he was truly ignorant when it came to the act itself. As he held Evey in his arms he knew that the answer didn't matter. It was still going to be special because it was their first time. He knew he should say something elegant to persuade her to wait especially after the ordeal she faced earlier but he couldn't bring himself to form the words. He wanted, had been wanting, her for what felt like an eternity. Gently he picked her up, unsure if she had any unseen injuries, and carried her to their bed.

Evey turned to bury her face in his neck to hide the Cheshire sized grin spreading across her face while she clutched V's mask that she plucked from his fingers right before he swept her up in his arms.

* * *

* William Shakespeare, _King Richard III_


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER 26**

A breathtaking, honey silver, crescent, moon hung high bringing attention to the darkened sky alight with stars and such and to the untrained eye it would appear like any other night. However, unlike countless nights prior the streets were far from silent. Citizens were not tucked away in their beds closing their eyes and ears from the night and the inevitable darkness that swept the streets along with it.

Tonight was a symphony of soft pattering footsteps from young impressionable citizens, combined with the hissing of spray paint cans, and tires of blackened vans crunching through gravel. The swish of black bags and clattering spray paint cans tumbling to the ground were the only evidence of lives suddenly snatched away never to be seen again.

Many of the brave citizens creeping around after curfew were dressed in all black with thin plastic masks mirroring the hero that had become a household name in such a short time, V. One young woman burning with the fire of rebellion swung a strap over her shoulder before taking shelter behind a large dumpster, emerging once the coast appeared clear. Silently she made her way through the familiar streets taking routes less traveled by vehicles until she came upon her destination, a brick wall of a small building sitting just beyond a set of railroad tracks. Tossing the bag to the ground with a thud to remove a can she began painting the red insignia that symbolized hope and freedom unaware of the midnight shaded van cautiously inching towards her until it was too late. Men completely concealed in onyx attire outstretched their gloved hands slipping a black bag over the woman's head. She struggled with heart pounding in terror as the can fell from her fingers hitting the ground just as the door to the van slammed closed and disappeared.

On the opposite side of town, Evey had her hands full fighting off three Fingermen that stumbled upon two teens decorating nearby walls and storefronts with very different insignia while they filled the air with youthful idiocy. The two teen boys were now pressed against a nearby wall watching in amazement as Evey, in disguise, fought relentlessly.

Evey was glad that so many of the citizens reclaimed their long buried boldness and took to the streets. However, seeing that many, if not all, were completely clueless when it came to combat made patrolling quite burdensome. Finally the last Fingerman fell to the ground unconscious.

 **"What? You waitin' for an invitation? Get out of here, now!"** Evey commanded angrily at the two gawking boys.

The anger in her voice broke their trance causing them to fall over one another as they scampered away, hopefully heading home.

 **"And stay inside or I'll beat your asses myself"** She growled in aggravation.

Taking a moment to rest she sheathed her weapons leaning against an uneven brick wall poking roughly into her back. Despite the mild discomfort, she soaked in the moment's peace only to be interrupted by a sudden scream.

 **"Someone help me, please!"** The feminine voice pleaded desperately. The sound echoing from an alley further away.

Evey could not help but groan in frustration as she headed in the direction of the voice.

V also seemed to have his hands full at the moment eloquently scolding a group of young adults defacing a monument erected for the victims that perished from the orchestrated dispersal of the Hail Mary disease. Though he didn't assault the misguided youth in any way they still shrunk away from him apologizing repeatedly once their star struck side effect wore off. A scream pierced the air drawing V's attention as he raced off into the night.

 **"Someone help me, please!"** A blonde haired woman dressed in a beige trench coat cried in a nearby alley pass.

Two Fingermen descended on the young woman with lustful smirks unaware of the figure waiting in the shadows. V stood silently taking a moment to observe the situation judging whether the woman truly needed assistance. Being with Evey taught him not to presume every woman to be a damsel in distress, however, this woman was not his Evey. The suggestive taunt from one of the men barely registered to V's ears before a smack echoed off of the alley walls. The blonde woman looked utterly outraged and disgusted while the perverted Fingerman pressed a hand to his cheek shock morphing into smugness.

 **"You just assaulted an officer, wouldn't you say so Willy?"** The Fingerman that once clutched his stinging cheek smirked.

The second Fingerman, Willy, stepped further into the light towards the two.

 **"You're Fingermen. Oh God, I didn't know"** The woman stumbled horrified by her mistake.

The two men only laughed at the clear terror now written on her face.

 **"Please, I didn't mean...I'm sorry"** The woman begged although she seemed unsure on what words would persuade the vile beings to let her go unharmed.

 **"Not yet you're not, but you will be. By sun up if you're not the sorriest piece of ass in London, you'll surely be the sorest"** The Fingerman said walking closer towards her unbuckling his breeches.

 **"I'll go home I won't do it again"** The woman pleaded on the verge of tears.

 **"What do you think mate?"** The man asked his partner grabbing a hold of the woman firmly.

 **"Spare the rod spoil the child"**

The woman screamed and thrashed in the arms of the man holding her captive while his hot breath that smelled slightly of Scotch blew past her ear and towards her nose making her already sinking stomach lurk disgustingly.

 **"The multiplying villainies of nature do swarm upon him"** V's dark but even tone spoke up as he appeared from his shadowed position.

 **"What the hell?!"** Willy shouted.

 **"Bugger off. Official Fingermen business"** The second declared over confidently smug as he revealed his government appointed badge.

V's knife slid from beneath his cape and into his gloved hands too swift for the man to notice until he sliced through his Fingerman badge. Spinning the knife V rammed the blunt handle into the officer's forehead and sent him flying into the opposite wall. By now he captured the attention of the second assailant who rushed towards V preparing to beat him to a bloody pulp for attacking his partner. Willy pulled out a gun but was far from being fast enough to pull the trigger as a knife pierced the wrist causing a howl of agony as the sickening crack of breaking bone could be heard through his howling. The woman scrambled back trying to put as much distance between her and the situation that suddenly took an unexpected turn in her favor. Finally, with one swift punch to the face V silenced the last conscious Fingerman watching his body sag to the ground. Soft pants grabbed his attention as his mask slowly turned in the woman's direction not wanting to frighten her further.

 **"Don't come any closer"** She demanded pulling a can of pepper spray from her purse.

V's shoulders sagged with a silent sigh.

 **"Who are you?"** The blonde questioned still caught in the heart thumping fear to thank the strangely dressed man in front of her.

 **"Who is but a form of what and what I am in a man in a mask"**

 **"I can see that"** She said with a twist of her lips showing her aggravation at being mocked.

 **"I am not questioning your powers of observation. I am merely remarking on the paradox of asking a masked man** _ **who**_ **he is"**

The woman lowered the can with brows pulling together.

 **"Oh. Right"**

V's eyes swept over the young woman who was rather attractive with her slender features and golden locks the perfect reflection of sunlight on a calm summer's day. He would not shame the woman in lying to say she was not beautiful but that was all she was, to him anyway. She did not hold the same fight and fire within her like his Evey. Extending his hand he helped her up from the dirty ground when the echo of a gunshot rung into the night. His body stilled pinpointing the direction when another sounded. The woman opened her mouth to thank the man, judging from the low timbre of his voice, but was not given the opportunity as he fled into the night. Her golden locks bounced around her heart-shaped shaped features as she too rushed off to the safety of her flat.

 _Evey's Point Of View_

Evey's feet pounded on the cobbled bricks leading into an older part of town that looked all but forgotten and in need of repair. She did not have time to take in too many inconsequential details as she ran around corners and down narrowed alleyways until she came across a blonde woman wrapped in a sandy brown trench coat standing in an alley way leading to a dead end. There was not much light to illuminate the distance between them aside from a light above a back door of a building. Evey's eyes searched for a threat and found herself confused since there only seemed to be the cowardly woman and herself.

 **"Are you alright?"** Evey called gently stepping out of the shadows enough for the woman to pinpoint her location.

Ash blonde hair whipped around rounded features as Evey watched her ocean blue eyes stretch wide. The woman said nothing as she spun around running through the door with the light above.

 _Bam!_

A metal door burst open slamming hard against the nearby brick wall and out stepped a tall, bald man dressed in a black trench coat with shining silver buttons. The rest of his clothing matched the blackened coat giving him a militant aura. A sadistic smirk played on his overly confident face, as twenty or so men spilled into the alley surrounding her. The sudden increase in soldiers made the grip on her weapons tighten. If she ever saw that woman again she owed her a swift punch in the jaw. Another door opened a bit softer than the first and a few more men stepped into the alley cutting off her only escape route. The click of weapons being drawn and aimed at Evey didn't distract her from the man that clearly was in charge of the ambush.

 _If V finds out I fell for the oldest trick in the book he's gonna kill me._

The thought of V scolding her in only the way he knew how, eloquent and spine chilling all at once, made her smirk. Evey took in the man's appearance some more, and now that she had a comparison to the men that surrounded her, she found the man's military ensemble to be very outdated. Just who was this man? Based on his smug expression she had no doubts he would soon tell her.

 **"Evelyn Hammond. We meet at last"**

Evelyn froze from the sound of her name falling from the man's lips.

 **"You've been a busy girl"** He sneered though Evey fought to keep her expression neutral despite her predicament and even managed an equally menacing glare in return.

The man chuckled taking a few steps closer in her direction.

 **"Such stubbornness, though to be expected I suppose. Apple not falling far from the tree"** The man said with a casual wave as if the subject were boring him. **"Still, it is quite nostalgic seeing the same look your father gave me before I put a bullet in his skull"**

Evey's small shoulders drooped as her once menacing stare twisted into confusion and later, horror. The man chuckled and walked to stand on her side eyeing the locked gaze that did not stray from his. Blood pounded as the pulse of her heartbeat echoed in her ears. It couldn't be. This was the man that tortured her brother and father before leaving their bodies to desecrate the Holiest of places. This was the monster that she fantasized about killing for so many years. Right here, less than three feet in front of her. Evey's hands twitched before raising her blades. The soldiers shifted preparing to stop her.

 **"Don't shoot her. We don't want to draw attention to ourselves...yet"**

A few men clipped their guns back into their holsters while their comrades rushed to attack the woman. Evey didn't like to kill and tried to avoid it as best as she could but this time there could be no avoidance, no mercy. If she didn't kill them they would just keep coming and she was out numbered as it was. This time when she struck she struck to kill. Her mind flipped to battle mode reviewing all the options available to strategically take the men down and since they weren't using guns she stood a better chance. One of the men lunged at her with a knife in hand. Evey reacted with no switch to turn her off until the last soldier fell dead at her feet.

These men weren't like the Fingermen she became accustomed to scuffling with on the dark London streets, these men were better trained for hand to hand combat. Although, having V as a teacher made it difficult to see them as a great challenge. It would take time because of their numbers but she did not doubt her ability to take them down. Her true target stood a safe distance away watching her relentless attacks killing one or more soldiers before snapping her attention to the next. One by one they fell into the filth that he was uncertain to be pools of water or blood, probably bother. The rumble of thunder rolling briefly distracted the man causing him to miss the plunge of a knife into Evelyn's side. Evelyn moaned in pain yet kept her jaw clamped shut to avoid crying out in pain. She removed the knife and slashed it across a pale throat earning a few desperate gags.

Blow by blow her movements began to slow from the blood loss and physical exertion of the nights' patrol. Her decline in swiftness caused her to easily lose the upper-hand as blows struck her side, her jaw, her gut. Evelyn wheezed struggling through the pain but her attacks only assaulted the chilled night air giving her opponents time to duck or dodge. Rough hands shot out clutching her arms tightly as a fist pummeled into her stomach taking her very breath and forcing her to her knees. She endured attack after attack until she regained her breath to cry in agony.

 **"Enough!"** The man commanded and the soldiers stopped their vicious collision of bone to flesh but kept her firmly in place.

Evelyn's dazed eyes could not find the strength to focus on a hand wound painfully in her hair yanking her head backward. She had no choice but to obey as a whimper fell from her lips.

 **"Maybe I was wrong. At least they didn't cry. Disgusting"** He spat releasing her head roughly.

 **"Tell daddy 'ello yeah"**

Without warning, he spun around aiming his pistol directly at Evelyn before pulling the trigger without a second thought. Evelyn's body went slack as the soldiers released her to watch her fall.

Creedy smiled truly entertained and satisfied by the gruesome scenes he witnessed. He was seconds away from returning his pistol to its holster when a gurgled gag drew his attention to the soldier on the ground clutching his throat with one hand and clawing at the ground to drag his nearly lifeless body in Creedy's direction. Creedy's cold gaze fell on the pleading orbs with a sigh. Aiming his gun a bullet sped from the barrel burying in the man's skull. Lifeless, round eyes continued to stare as black boots turned to walk away. Creedy's back faced the recently slain soldier as he motioned for those that remained to follow him.

V sped through the night keen senses picking up the location of the shots. Nothing and no one would have been able to stop or deter him from his destination. Worry that easily morphed into heart clenching terror shot through his spine making dark thoughts circle in his mind. He needed to find Evelyn. He needed to know she was alright despite her ability to take care of herself. Midnight boots skidded to a halt in the alley littered with bodies and the stench of stale blood. Caution was innate to V and inevitably he traveled lightly taking in every sound though it did not seem to be anyone else alive in the alley. The sight was eerie as soldiers lay scattered like dolls abandoned carelessly by a child in favor of another toy. That's not to say V felt remorse but one body, in particular, caught his attention. It was slimmer in figure with a slender arm outstretched above onyx curls. The soft glow of a nearby light bounced off a knife fashioned to a curved hip. The face was hidden from view but V did not need any more clues as he leaped over bodies to rush to her side.

 **"Evey?"** V called hoping with everything inside of him that she would answer, groan, or even twitch giving him some sign that she was alive.

 **"Evey!"** V shouted falling to his knees to pull the woman into his arms. Her head rested gently on his chest with closed eyes and rested features.

 **"No! No, my love"**

V gathered Evey more securely in his arms backtracking to The Shadow Gallery.

George and Agatha relaxed comfortably in front of the television munching on leftovers in the refrigerator when V stormed inside shutting the door carelessly with his foot. George sprang to his feet taking a stance protectively in front of his sister. V ran straight for his room laying Evelyn on the soft bed. Once George and Agatha realized they were in no danger they followed behind V watching him lay down Evelyn. Hair clung to a face and neck that seemed void of color that should be there, her full lips were pale with a hint of bluish tint. George's eyes widened as he spun around blocking Agatha from seeing any more than she already witnessed.

 **"Go to bed Aggie"**

 **"But..."**

 **"Now"** George ordered sternly.

Tears gathered in the small girl's eyes but she did as she was told running into their room and shutting the door behind her. George watched her go and didn't turn around to face a frantically moving V gathering supplies until the door shut.

 **"What do you want me to do?"** George said bravely pushing his shoulders back ready to perform any duty assigned to him though he tried to keep his eyes from straying to Evey.

 **"Get out"** V answered harshly, though he didn't intend on being sharp, the situation was dire and time was not something they could waste.

George nodded leaving the room to go into the one he shared with his sister.

V slammed the door closed before racing back to the bedside. He wasted no time ripping off his gloves, mask and silky cape that slipped from the edge of the bed and onto the floor. He tried to be gentle as he sliced Evey's clothes off assessing the most serious of her wounds, which seemed to be the bullet lodged in between her left shoulder mere inches from hitting her heart.

George pushed the door open to find his sister curled up on the bed, knees pressing to her chest as her small arms wrapped around them trying to make herself as small as she could. Her golden hair fell around her head curtaining her face from his concerned look though through the spaced strands he could make out the vacant stare that focused so intently on nothing in front of them. George closed the door and slowly moved to sit beside her. He knew words would do nothing to ease her fears and so he threw an arm over her shoulder offering up his own for her to cry on. The girl did not move and they sat in silence until tears rolled down her cheeks one chasing another until she had to blink and broke the vacant daze. Leaning herself more into George who stayed in place letting her cry.

 **"Don't worry Aggie. V helped you, he can help Evey"** The boys firm voice said with so much confidence that Agatha couldn't help but feel some of her fear evaporate though she couldn't stop the tears at the moment.

Agatha's head was buried into his chest as George kept an arm around her keeping his body firm and unyielding playing the part of her rock. Agatha's breathing increased trying to catch her breath as she hiccuped and closed her eyes. With her head buried she could not see the intense yet unfocused emerald eyes staring wide eyed as tears fell.

 **"It's okay Aggie"** His confident voice said gently masking the tears displaying the pain that filled his chest weighing down his heart.

Thousands of fears circled in his head. Was this his fault? Were he and Aggie a distraction? He should never have accepted Evey and V's help, well, maybe a little so that Aggie could get better, but after that he should have taken Aggie away. They were doing pretty good on their own. Despite everything they were used to being on their own, relying on no one else but each other. Now they allowed themselves to be taken care of and dependent on V and Evey. The fear of the two abandoning them was hard to erase but George was pretty sure the only way the two would do that would be if they were killed and sadly that was a fairly reasonable reality.

Try as he may to fight it the two adults cracked his defenses and in a way became a part of him. He cared for them more than he was willing to admit, but Agatha, she had completely latched onto the two seeing them as the parents they never had. George had noticed but he was at a loss on how to handle the situation and as the days passed he gave into his own comfortability. Yes Evey and V were constantly in the face of danger but they always came back, they always fell back into their routine until it was time for the two to leave again. Chewing on his bottom lip to keep his cries silent while Agatha slowly fell into an exhausted slumber he glanced down on his sister. He made a mistake. He had to keep himself prepared for the worst. He had to keep himself prepared to go back into the world and make it with just each other. Tears fell from George's eyes until they forced themselves shut having no more to spare and too weary to stay open. George gave a final sigh before drifting off to sleep.

Sleep was not something that would come so easily to V as he lay on the freshly changed sheets next to Evey. His eyes drilled into her as if he could open her eyes by mere will alone. Silver and gold constantly swept over her body looking for anything amiss as he kept track of her breathing and checked her pulse once more. The wound didn't appear to be infected, most likely from him finding her not long after she was shot. He eyed her now laying in one of his shirts with her hair tied neatly to keep from getting in his way. Because of her open wound, he could not bathe her properly so he settled on washing her with a rag and a bowl of warm, soapy water. Despite her injury, she looked refreshed and it kept him busy and focused on something besides his fear.

 **"I need you to awaken Evey. I can not lose you"** V pleaded quietly into the unconscious woman's ear.

V watched her but there was no change as she continued to lay silently with the slight rise and fall of her chest. V lay next to her fighting the fatigue that plagued him relentlessly though it was inevitably a losing battle.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

V's ever healing, third-degree burned, feet paced rapidly against cooled concrete surrounded by four walls of solid concrete. A metal door, six inches in thickness, was heavily locked with an array of deadbolts and latches. On the inside, the surface was smooth lacking any handles or locks keeping the man trapped inside, though there was a small window at the level of his eyes. Black shreds of clothing lay scattered, nearly to the point of confetti, around the floor but V paid no attention. Back and forth, back and forth, a little faster, a little slower, back and forth. V should have been feeling dizzy as he crossed from corners of the room without pause. In reality, he was beginning to feel the hints of vertigo but it had nothing to do with his pacing, he forgot his body was moving. How long had he been moving? Didn't matter. What day was it? Where was Evey?

Evey.

V froze in mid-stride at the thought and firmly pressed his palms over his ears to shield them as the echo of gunshots in the distance rang in his ears. The thundering echoes grew in volume until he sank to his knees as a demonic scream ripped from his lips. Her bloody face flashed but then it was gone. Screams. her screams...no...they were his own. Clamping his mouth shut. Her lifeless face flashed again but in another darkened corner of the room.

 **"Ha. Ha. Ha"** A dark voice laughed.

V whipped his head in the direction of the sounds to see the assassin, codenamed V, stepping further into the square-shaped room. The man mirrored him in every way, aside from the face.

Unlike the mask, he typically wore this V wore no mask. Thin, porcelain lips, identical to the muted flesh of his face, were pulled into a cringing unnaturally high grin, with the corners of his mouth level with his nostrils. A groomed and evenly trimmed mustache sat above them yet seemed to melt with his upper lip as if they were a unit, while a small strip of hair sat below his lower lip. His eyes, almond shaped and pupil-less. The blackened orbs seemed to float in the sea of flawless white skin that surrounded them. Thin, arched brows sat high above them reaching into his bangs. Also unlike the mask, no pink stained his cheeks. He glided with equivalent grace as the man now kneeling crumpled in body and spirit, maybe more so since his feet hovered a few inches off the ground.

 **"Are you quite finished? Really, this is a bit embarrassing"** The floating V sighed walking on air towards a chair that was too destroyed to sit on. He sighed once more.

 **"Get out. I want to be alone"** The kneeling, maskless, V said in an attempt to sound demanding but only came across as broken and hopeless.

 **"Well, there's no chance of that"**

The grin pulled higher.

 **"Then I will kill you"**

The Cheshire grin fell slightly from the words as his head tilted. Anger fluttered across his features then morphed into a deadly playful expression.

 **"Will you? I seem to recall a few similar situations and yet, here I am"**

Silver and golden orbs watered as fists slammed on the concrete over an over. Layers of Flesh ripped, blood painted concrete, as the gritty graveled texture embedded itself into his wounds. He ignored it all.

The floating V laughed once more until it sharply stopped and he was standing across the room.

 **"Get a hold of yourself"**

Now he comfortably sat on an invisible chair cross-legged in a different location.

 **"She is only a distraction. She was warned. She chose to stay"**

The bloody-fisted V flashed his eyes in the direction only to find empty space.

 **"It is fate"** Thin lips whispered in his ear drawing his attention.

Across the room V grinned.

 **"Everything you touch dies. You bring death. No. We are death. Judge, jury and executioner"**

This demented thought seemed to excite the animated V.

 **"We are not the same"** V spat venomously. Palms pressed into the concrete pushing a shaky, naked, body to its feet.

Black orbs rolled in annoyance as his smile fell completely and drooped just as dramatically as his smile. **"Why deny it? You are such a waste of a body"** He spat with contemptment.

During the exchange, a naked V inched his way towards the pair of knives lying abandoned where he first threw them upon entering the room.

The Cheshire like V was no fool and had silently been watching V the entire time. He made no efforts to stop him and watched with new found joy as the naked, pathetic, version of himself scooped them up and flung them at a breakneck speed aimed at his throat and forehead. At the last possible moment, he bent backwards, pelvis bone jutting sickeningly forward at the awkward angle, as his head fell parallel to his ankles. In the blink of an eye he snapped back to a proper standing position. This did not discourage V as he ran for the grinning V prepared to beat him to a pulp. A fist connected with his right cheek but it was not nearly enough to keep him down. The grinning V put up no fight letting the blows land viciously one after another. Punch after punch.

Gordon flashed his most convincing smile masking his thoughts as he slid on a pair of oven mitts to pull a pizza out of the oven before sitting it on the stove to cool. Agatha and George sat at the kitchen table in silence. Agatha was completely consumed in her drawing as her little body hunched over, shielding herself from everything going on around her.

 **"My, that smells delicious"** Gordon said with a smile turning his attention to Agatha and George, but neither acknowledged him. George sat twirling a butterfly knife with disturbingly good accuracy. His eyes void of emotion as he focused on a spot across from him spinning the knife.

Gordon frowned and crossed over to the refrigerator for drinks. Once the kids were eating Gordon went to check on V.

It seemed so long since V last asked Gordon to lock him in The Room. A gut-wrenching scream echoed just enough for Gordon's ears to pick up the sound as he drew closer to the metal door with a triple plated bullet proof glass at eye level. Peeking inside, he witnessed his dearest friend naked and viciously, repetitively, exchanging blows with a concrete wall. Punch after punch before a howl would rip from the man. He would have broken bones from this episode, that was for sure. Turning away unable to witness the sight any long he slouched against a wall with tears trailing down his cheeks, his breath stuttering.

 **"Oh Evey"** Gordon sighed dishearted. **"He needs you my dear"** Gordon's voice whispered.

Placing a hand over his mouth he cried unashamed. It took some effort but soon Gordon found the strength to pull himself together, then he returned to watch the children. Neither Agatha nor George were in much of a talking mood and Gordon was silently thankful for it. He feared if the conversation strayed to the topics of Evelyn or V he might lose it, and the poor dears looked like they were barely holding themselves together as it was. Plus they were children. They shouldn't be exposed to so much pain and sadness.

Gordon returned to the living room of the underground home. Dirty dishes were piled neatly in the sink waiting to be washed, Agatha now sat in a corner in the living room continuing to draw in silence, George, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. Gordon's frantic eyes danced over all the possibilities where George could be hiding but found nothing. His long strides crossed to the training room only to find it empty. Could he have left the Shadow Gallery? Dear Lord. Silently his quickened steps covered a majority of the Shadow Gallery while his heart felt as if it were going to burst from his very chest.

As he shoved his arms through the spaces in his trench coat he noticed V's bedroom door opened a crack. He was certain that the door had been closed. Agatha became anxious if she found the door open and Evey still lying in bed, so because of that, Gordon and George made sure to keep the door closed. Gordon inched closer to the door preparing to close it, eyes careful to avoid straying to his unconscious friend.

Evey laid tucked comfortably under the covers while being attached to a few pieces of vital medical equipment that V managed to commandeer over the years.

The sound of sniffling caught his attention, his eyes raised to find George sitting on the side of the bed next to Evey. George seemed indecisive if he wanted to hold Evey's hand, and with a heavy sigh of finality, he tucked his hands under his arms.

 **"Here you are. Do you have any idea the state you sent me into? I thought I was going to have to take to the streets"** Gordon huffed as a wave of anger, that usually came when an emergency worked itself out in an unexpected way, washed over him.

George said nothing as he sniffed quickly and moved to sit in the chair by her bed.

Gordon sighed as he took a few steps inside the room to sit on the opposite side of the bed. Gently he took Evey's hand in his own with a melancholy smile. She was far from skin and bones though she was a tad more lean than before. Her beautiful hair was tossed carefully to the left side of her face with a side part while a large section of the right was shaved, bringing attention to the ghastly stitched scar from a deep bullet graze. A matching scar was located on her abdomen, however, out of the two that one had to be the worse. The wound on her abdomen was widened out of necessity as V manually extracted the fractured bullet.

 **"She won't be too happy to know how much we fussed over her when she awakens"** Gordon said, attempting a humored chuckle.

Gordon's head lowered as doubt crept into the crevices of his mind but he shook his head, forcing the thoughts away. Yes. She would wake up, but when? Dear Lord what if she awoke after The Fifth. What if she awoke to find...

 **"Well come on. There's a sink of dishes calling our name, yeah"**

Gordon dropped her hand, stood and hurried to the door. George glanced at Evey sadly before standing and following Gordon out of the room.

Days passed and it felt as if the inhabitants of the Shadow Gallery were stuck in a loop, or a repeat. Awaken, eat, pass the endless span of time with Gordon's banter and casual one sided conversations, try not to let their hopes raise too high about Evey's recovery, clean around the house, and at night Gordon would read the two youngsters something from V's collection until they fell asleep. Finally, he would check on V one last time before stumbling into the spare room exhausted. That night V had been sitting calmly in silent meditation in the middle of the room.


End file.
